Are You Naruko?
by panda and dragon
Summary: [My First Naruto Fanfic] sebuah insiden kecil yang membuat Naruto dengan terpaksa menjadi Naruko. mulai dari saat itu kehidupan Naruto berubah 360 derajat [SasuNaru ItaKyu]. gak panda bikin summary, banyak typo berbahaya/? hope you like it [Chapter 14 Update!]
1. Prolog

**OHAIYO EVERYONE~~~~**

**MY NAME IS PANDA/?**

**MY FULL NAME PANDA AND DRAGON/?**

**HANYALAH SEORANG AUTHOR YANG MENCOBA MEMBUAT SEBUAH FANFIC SASUNARU**

**TIDAK MENGGHARAPKAN SILENT READERS**

**NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO PLAGIATOR!**

**YES FOR READ! RIVIEW! FAV! FOLLOW!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ^-^  
**

**Creamy~~~**

**Tittle : Are You Naruko?**

**Cast : SasuNaru,ItaKyu,Garra dan Naruko And Kurama (?) *disini kyubi dan kurama orang yang berbeda*  
**

**Genre : romance,humor maybe**

**Rated : T to M/? *tapi untuk jaga jaga kita bikin rated M* mwehehhhe**

**Summary : naruto harus menyamar menjadi kakaknya karna sebuah insiden kecil. bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? hope you like it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story Begin**

Konoha Gakuen tahun 1998

At Konoha Hospital Centre

disebuah rumah sakit atau lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar persalinan keluarga Namikaze menanti lebih tepatnya namikaze minato menanti istrinya uzumaki khusina atau telah berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina yang tengah berjuang untuk melahirkan anak kedua mereka. sedangkan anak sulung mereka namikaze kyubi menanti sang mama dan sang adik kecil mereka yang masih dalam ruang persalinan

"papa sudah 45 menit kita menunggu kenapa mama belum keluar juga?" ucap bocah berumur 3 tahun bernama Namikaze Kyubi

"sabar sayang kita doakan saja yang terbaik" ucap minato padahal dalam hati sedang kacau balau

CKLEK~

tiba tiba ruangan terbuka menampilkan sesosok perempuan yang kita ketahui bernama senju Tsunade atau Nanmakuji Tsunade mungkin?

"tsunade-san bagaimana keadaan kushina dan bayinya?"

"begini minato-kun diluar dugaan kushina melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar namun kami hanya mampu mengeluarkan satu bayi sedangkan bayi yang satunya masih didalam kandungan sepertinya kita harus melakukan proses pengangkatan bayi tapi..."

"tapi apa? tsunade-san?"

"ada dua kemungkinan kushina akan mengalami pendarahan cukup berat dan terpaksa kami mengangkat rahimnya agar sang jabang bayi dan ibunya selamat opsi kedua kita mencoba melakukan persalinan normal tapi kushina tidak akan bertahan alama"

"baik tsunade-san saya pilih opsi pertama" ucap minato mantap

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"kyubi-chan tak apa bukan kalau kau hanya punya dua adik?"

"iya otou-san"

2 Jam Kemudian

Cklek~

"selamat minato-kun kushina beserta bayi kembarnya, saat ini kushinabelum sadarkan diri oh ya ada yang ingin kuberitahukan sesuatu padamu"

"ha'i tusande-san kyubi-chan temani okaa-san ya?"

"ha'i otou-san" dan kyubi pun memasuki ruangan ibunya

Cklek~

kyubi masuk dan melihat ibunya tergolek lemah tak sadarkan diri dia pun melihat box bayi melihat adik kecilnya yang satu laki laki yang satunya lagi perempuan, yang perempuan sangatlah cantik dengan surai pirang emas dengan mata biru saphirennya tengah tertidur lelap,sedangkan adik kecilnya yang laki laki mempunyai surai pirang emas sama dengan sang kakak kembarannya tapi yang ini lebih berkilauan dengan iris ruby biru saphirenya sama dengan mata sang kakak sama sama meneduhkan bagi yang melihat kilau beningnya dan memiliki 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya itu terus terjaga menampilkan kilau bening matanya 'cantik' itu kesan pertama kyubi melihat sepasang bayi kembar ini meskipun faktanya bahwa salah satu dari kembaran tersebut adalah laki laki

"imotou dan ototou sungguh kawai" ucap kyubi senang

Dilain tempat

At Tsunade Room

"apa yang ingin tsunade-san bicarakan?"

"begini minato-kun, saat ku usg waktu mau melahirkan aku mendekteksi bahwa sepasang kembar dalam rahim kushina adalah perempuan tapi ternyata salah satunya adalah laki - laki setelah kuteliti satu plasenta tersebut pecah menjadi dua dan dua plasenta tersebut menghasilkan gen yang berbeda hingga anak kembarmu berkelamin laki - laki dan perempuan"

"lalu apa masalahnya"

"anak laki - laki mu memiliki gen perempuan pada tubuhnya dia memiliki rahim, keisitimewaan ini harus dijaga sama seperti kyubi, namun masalahnya adalah anak laki lakimu mempunyai pheromone yang kuat. sehingga mampu membuat orang yang disekelilingnya tergoda kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"jadi aku harus mendidik anak itu menjadi galak(?) seperti kyubi"

"tidak minato-kun, dia mempunyai fisik yang lemah tidak seperti kakak kembarannya"

"aku mengerti tsunade-san arigato gozaimasu" ucap minato

minato pun sampai ke kamar rawat kushina dia menemukan kyubi memainkan tangan kecil adik laki - lakinya

"kyubi-chan apa adikmu rewel?"

"tidak otou-san lihat dia otou-san kata suster yang lahir terakhir jadi dia paling kecil dikeluarga kita"

"begitukah omo kawainya"

"ha'i otou-san jadi siapa nama imotou dan ototou otou-san?"

"imotou mu kunamai namikaze naruko dan ototou mu kunamai Namikaze naruto"

"wah nama yang manis dan cantik sesuai dengan wajahnya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

16 tahun kemudian

Konoha Gakuen 2014

konoha tumbuh sebagai kota yang pertumbuhannya paling pesat kota metropolitan ini melahirkan gedung gedung pencakar langit namun hiruk pikuk kota yang penuh indiviudalisme tersebut dipinggiran kota tersebut terdapat sebuah rumah bertingkat minimalis dengan warna hijau muda dan putih sebagai dominan tersebut itu menciptakan aura ramah dan hangat dirumah tersebut itulah rumah milik keluarga Namikaze. suasana yang asri karna dihalaman rumah terdapat beberapa pohon pinus dan cemara dan dihalaman belakang ditumbuhi beberapa bumbu dapur seperti tomat,wortel,dan cabe, namikaze sendiri hanya punya 1 mobil biasa berukuran sedang, 1 motor matic, dan dua sepeda disamping rumah tersebut dibangun kedai ramen milik nyonya namikaze atau namikaze kushina. inilah kehidupan aman dan tenteram milik keluarga Namikaze

"okaa-san! okaa-san! lihat aku lulus dengan peringkat pertama dan aku masuk konoha gakuen high school! tapi aku urutan ketiga dalam hasil ujian tes masuk okaa-san huh!" rutuk seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang berwarna pirang dan mata berwarna biru sapphire dengan tinggi semampai bak model payudara yang berisi dan tubuh yang langsing oh kami-sama inilah satu satunya putri dalam keluarga namikaze, namikaze naruko tumbuh dengan cantik dan pintar,juga cerewet,dan jutek. bisa kita sebut tomboy?

"hahahah memang siapa urutan pertama dan kedua naruko-chan?" ucap ibu penuh kelembutan

"yang pertama Uciha Sasuke yang kedua Sabaku No Garra, aku membenci dua es balok itu!" rutuk naruko

"hush! gitu gitu ayahmu bekerja di perusahaan uciha sayang" ucap kushina memberi pengertian

BRAK!

oh kami-sama ingatkan kushina untuk menyuruh minato menyawa seseorang untuk merawat pintu rumahnya

"ada apa kyubi-chan kau tidak lulus masuk tes universitas itu?"

"okaa-san! bagaimana bisa aku masuk universitas dengan peringkat no. dua!" oh well kenalkan saudara saudara, ini adalah namikaze kyubi putra sulung dalam keluarga namikaze ini tumbuh dengan manis pinggangnya yang lumayan ramping walaupun mulai muncul otot - otot kecilnya,tinggi, iris rubby merahnya serta surai merahnya menambah kesan manis dibalik sisi setannya yang tengah mode on seperti sekarang

"jangan bilang keluarga uciha yang menempati posisi pertama onii-chan!"

"betul sekali naruko-chan! uciha itachi menempati posisi pertama cuih"

"aku juga onii-chan aku dapat peringkat ketiga dan posisi pertama diambil uciha sasuke!"

"sepertinya uciha bersaudara itu mengibarkan bendera perang"

dan kushina hanya geleng geleng melihat ke-dua anaknya tersebut. mereka memang berwatak sama, sama sama keras kepala dan tidak mau kalah, tapi mereka akan melembut jika berhadapan dengan...

"onii-chan,onee-chan apa naruto ketinggalan sesuatu?" ucap seorang lelaki remaja bertubuh mungil meskipun menginjak usia 16 tahun, dengan surai pirang keemasan yang bersinar jika diterpa matahari, dengan mata biru sapphire meneduhkan,butt yang kenyal,dan bibir merah merekah mengoda, dengan 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya yang selembut kapas itu menambah kesan imut dan menggemaskan,sambil tersenyum lima jari andalannya

"naruto-chan lihat kami dikalahkan uciha bersaudara" ucap naruko manja

"sepertinya uciha bersaudara itu iri sama kami" ucap kyubi yang telah kembali dalam mode unyunya/? see mereka hanya melembut jika berhadapan dengan naruto adik kecil mereka ini. naruto memang tidak disekolahkan karna naruto memiliki IQ yang rendah bahkan dia mampu membaca dan menulis saat umur 13 tahun berkat ajaran keluarga namikaze yang ikut turun tangan. sebenarnya naruto iri pada kedua kakaknya terlebih naruko saudara kembarnya tersebut sangatlah cantik dan mungkin kakak kembarannya tersebut bisa menjadi top model di kemudian hari dianugerahi otak yang cerdas membuat naruko punya banyak teman tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak punya teman, namun mengingat kakaknya tersebut dengan sabar mengajari dia bahkan menangis haru saat naruto berhasil menulis namanya sendiri meskipun tulisannya mirip ceker ayam tapi naruko menghargai itu. itulah yang membuat naruto tidak pernah mengeluh lagipula dia bisa membantu kushina menjaga kedai dan memasak serta berkebun dan membereskan rumah atau menemani minato mencuci kendaraan dan memperbaiki bagian rumah yang rusak.. setidaknya naruto punya tenaga yang bisa dimanfaatkan

"mungkin onii-chan dan onee-chan harus belajar lebih giat lagi siapa tau nilai tengah semester pertama ini naruko-chan dan kyubi-nii mendapat posisi pertama" ucap naruto menghibur kedua kakanya tersebut

"ahh naru kami memang yang terbaik" memang naruko dan kyubi memang sangat over protektive terhadap bungsu namikaze tersebut apalagi dianugerahi bentuk tubuh dan wajah yang seksi dan imut imut tersebut membuat kyubi kadang suka mendeathglare para pelanggan yang menatap lapar naruto-nya dan naruko yang suka menendang laki laki berstatus seme yang ingin menggoda adiknya tersebut

inilah kehidupan keluarga kecil namikaze, sungguh indah bukan? kushina menatap tiga buah hainya tersebut dengan pandangan haru meskipun naruto tak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah tapi naruko dan kyubi membuat naruto tahu apa itu matematika,fisika*ini pelajaran fav author loh*,biologi,Sejarah,ekonomi,geografi, , dan lain sebagainya. bukannya tidak berniat untuk melakukan home schooling hanya saja guru terakhir naruto hampir membuat naruto kehilangan kevirginannya/?. membuat minato kapok menyewa guru home schooling

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dan dari sini ceritanya bermula~~

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**GIMANA LANJUT NGGAK CERITANYA? HEHEHHE**

**TERGANTUNG PARA READERS TERCINTA MWAH~**


	2. Beginning

**OHAYOUUUU HEHEHEHE **

**JUJUR AJA YA AUTHOR GAK NYANGKA DAPAT RESPON SEBANYAK INI**

**KARNA JUJUR SAJA WALAUPUN AUTHOR SUKA SAMA PAIR SASUNARU**

**TAPI ILMU DALAM BAHASA JEPANG AUTHOR JUGA SEDIKIT**

**DAN LAGI AUTHOR TIDAK BEGITU MEMPERHATIKAN TOKOH DALAM FILM NARUTO**

**JADI MINTA MAAF BANGET KALAU ADA PENULISAN NAMA,MARGA, ATAU EYD YANG SALAH**

**AUTHOR JUGA BUKAN OTAKU ATAU MANGA LOVERS MESKIPUN AUTHOR TAU BEBERAPA ANIME/MANGA**

**JADI KALAU ADA YANG SALAH MOHON BANTUAANYA *BOW**

**DAN MAAF BANGET BARU BISA UPDATE SEKARANG KARNA WIFI AUTHOR KEMARIN RUSAK JADI BARU SEKARANG BISA MELANJUTKAN**

**GOMEN PARA SENPAI DAN SENSEI~~~**

**HEHEHEHHHEHEHEHHEHE**

**OKAY SAATNYA MELANJTKAN CERITA~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Are You Naruko?**

**Cast : SasuNaru,ItaKyu,Garra dan Naruko And Kurama (?) *disini kyuubi dan kurama orang yang berbeda*  
**

**Genre : romance,humor maybe**

**Rated : T to M/? *tapi untuk jaga jaga kita bikin rated M* mwehehhhe**

**Summary : naruto harus menyamar menjadi kakaknya karna sebuah insiden kecil. bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? hope you like it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Uchiha

Suasana mentari pagi,cuaca yang bersahabat menambah kesan damai atau mungkin err sepi? Mengingat burung pun enggan berkicau di dahan pohon kediaman sang _perfectionis _tersebut.

Didalam kita disuguhkan dua pangeran nan tampan dengan err pakaian abnormal/? Biasa, hari pertama menjelang mos Masa Orientasi Siswa atau bahasa anak kuliahan/? OSPEK/? dan kepala keluarga Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Fugaku dengan tenang meminum kopi buatan sang istri tercinta Uchiha Mikoto sambil membaca korannya dengan tenang

"Sasuke! Itachi! Turun kebawah makanannya sudah siap!" ucap Ibu sekaligus Istri dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Itachi datang dengan seragam almamaternya serta peralatan mos seperti err… yah kalung dari petai, topi yang terbuat dari bola plastic yang dipotong setengah, tas dari karung, kaus kaki yang berbeda warna dan berbeda ukuran, sepatu nyentrik, dan lain sebagainya tapi entah mengapa tidak mengurangi ketampanan kedua Uchiha tersebut. Dengan langkah tegap mereka menuruni anak tangga menuju meja makan dan menghampiri sang ayah dan sang ibu yang sudah duduk manis dengan beberapa makanan seperti _onigiri,sup miso_ dan lain lainnya tidak lupa Jus Tomat kesayangan sibungsu Uchiha. Mereka ber-empat lalu duduk dengan tenang sambil menyantap sarapannya

"ah Sasuke-chan,Itachi-chan gimana apa masakannya enak? Kaa-san mendapat resep dari Nyonya Namikaze"

"hn" ucap Sasuke dan Itachi bersamaan

"Sasuke apa jus tomatnya segar ? Kaa-san membeli buah tomatnya dari keluarga Namikaze loh"

"hn"

"yakkk! Apa tak ada jawaban lain selain gumaman kalian itu?"

"hn"

"ishhh"

"kami berangkat dulu Kaa-san, Tou-san"

"Itterasshai"

"itte kimashu"

Dan Kedua Uciha itupun keluar mengambil mobil masing masing meinggalkan Fugaku yang dengan tenang meminum kopinya dan mikoto yang sibuk menggerutu

"Fugaku! Lihat anak anak mu itu semua tingkah lakumu menurun padanya!"

"hn"

"ughh pantas saja rumah ini sepi penghuninya **MAKHLUK ASTRAL SEMUA!**"

"hn"

"hiks aku membencimu fugaku" ucap mikoto pura – pura sedih, dan langsung saja Fugaku melepas topeng dinginnya tersebut lalu memeluk istrinya sayang

"hahh baiklah sayang masakanmu tadi yang paling enak okey?"

"hahahah aishiteruuuu Fugaku-san"

"ckkk kau ini mikoto…mikoto…"

Dan itulah drama singkat antara Tuan Uchiha Fugaku dan Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto mari kita ke kediaman Keluarga Namikaze

Kediaman Namikaze

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar putih gading beristirahat dengan tenang maaf saudara saudara maksudnya tidur dengan pulasnya si sulung Namikaze, yah Namikaze Kyuubi dan didalam sudah ada si kembar Naruko dan Naruto yang berunding siapa yang membangunkan rubah iblis ini/?

"kau saja ya Naruto- chan"

"kenapa tidak kau saja onee-chan"

"heish kan kau tau sendiri siapa yang berani membangubkanya pasti tidak akan pernah selamat"

"yasudah kita main batu gunting kertas saja"

Dan hasilnya pun Naruto yang kalah oh poor Naruto. Dengan langkah pelan Naruto menuju ranjang kakaknya

"Onni-chan bangun….." ujar Naruto gugup

"5 menit lagi naru.." ucap Kyuubi serak

"tapi sekarang tinggal pukul 6.30 onii-san"

TOENG~

Dan dengan langkah seribu Kyuubi cepat lari kedalam kamar mandi bahkan tak sampai lima menit dia sudah keluar memakai seragam almamater sekolahnya yang baru beserta peralatan MOS-nya lalu turun bahkan susunya pun tak sampai habis setengah, Kepala Keluarga Namikaze sudah berangkat subuh subuh pagi tadi terbukti tidak adanya mobil Toyota Yaris warna hijau gelap,sedangkan naruko sudah berangkat lebih dulu karna ia menaiki sepeda

"Itterasshai Kyuubi-chan/ ttebayo Onii-chan"

"itte kimasu, Kaa-san, Naru-chan"

Dan kyubi pun meninggalkan ibunya dan Naruto di halaman rumah dengan motor Honda Scoopynya yang berwarna choco brown. Dan Naruto hanya terpaku melihat kakak – kakaknya yang sudah berangkat sekolah…

PUK~

"terik matahari tidak bagus buat kesehatanmu Naru-chan, lebih baik kau bantu Kaa-san membuka toko"

"ha'i"

Inilah alasan kenapa Naruto tak bisa bersekolah dia gampang terserang penyakit system imun tubuhnya lemah dia tidak tahan dingin tapi juga tidak tahan panas, hanya disaat tertentu Naruto bisa keluar itupun diawasi dengan sangat ketat… terkadang Naruto juga ingin seperti anak lainnya. Tak perlu berlama – lama Naruto membantu ibunya membuka kedai ramen yang sebenarnya disamping rumahnya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha High School

Hari ini hari pertama Naruko bersekolah dia sudah punya tiga teman baru bernama Haruno Sakura,Hyuga Hinata dan Ten Ten dan mereka menamai kelompok mereka sendiri FG club atau artinya Fujoshi Girls club-_-. Memang saat ini Naruko memakai pakaiannya biasa saja cuman salahkan seragam sekolah yang roknya diatas lutut, mempertontonkan paha mulusnya lalu mendeath glare mata hidung belang. Untung saja kemeja sekolahnya agak lebar ditambah lagi Blazer almamater sekolah yang panjangnya sampai dibawah lutut jadi bagian atas tubuhnya tidak tercetak jelas.

*catatan : (seragam perempuan : Rok hitam 3cm diatas lutut, Kemeja lengan panjang warna putih, Dasi Kupu – kupu berwarna merah polos, Blazer hitam yang panjangnya 3 cm dibawah lutut, kaus kaki putih selutut, sepatu kets converse hitam putih khusus untuk perempuan) (seragam laki – laki : Celana panjang hitam,Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih,Dasi Kantor berwarna merah polos,Jas Lengan Panjang sepinggul, Kaus kaki putih setengah betis,dan Sepatu Sneakears pria berwarna hitam putih)*

Jika ada grup wanita ketjeh/? Sudah pasti ada cowok ketjeh/? Dan cowok ketjeh ini diketuai oleh Uchiha Sasuke dengan antengnya dia keluar dari mobil sport ber-merk Lamborghini Reventon berwarna metalik silver sudah pasti harganya selangit, tak lama kemudian mobil berwarna merah mengkilap ber-merk Ferari Enzo datang dan memarkirkan mobilnya di samping mobil milik Sasuke. Siapa lagi pemiliknya kalau bukan Sabaku No Gaara, lalu datanglah sesosok laki – laki yang tertutupi helm putihnya mengendarai motor Ducati Desmosedici RR berwarna Orange – Putih dialah Shikamaru Nara. Lalu yang terakhir seorang cowok dengan helm hitamnya memarkir motor sport ber-merk Ecosse Spirit berwarna perak titanium miliknya disamping motor milik Shikamaru, dialah Kurama

Empat orang cogan nan tampan nan ganteng nan kaya tersebut mengalihkan dunia semua orang terutama kaum hawa yang memekik bahkan senior mereka bungkam melihat ke-empat cowok tersebut, hey siapa yang tidak tahu Shikamaru Nara? Pewaris Pemegang perusahaan otomotif terbesar di asia dan lulusan terbaik di Forks Junior High School, lalu Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan anak dari pemilik perusahaan Fashion ternama Uchiha Corp. yang kekayaannya selangit dan menempati posisi pertama di tes Kelulusan masuk Konoha High School atau singkatnya KHS, lalu ada Sabaku No Gaara cowok bersurai merah ini yang paling pendiam dan lagi keluarga Sabaku merupakan Keluarga Jendral secara turun temurun. Kurama sendiri hanya pendatang dari Tokyo dia adalah model sekaligus pembalap motor terkenal. Orang yang mempunyai warna rambut yang sama dengan Gaara tersebut yang paling ramah diantara mereka ber-empat.

Naruko hanya bisa mendengus kesal, merutuk dalam hati 4 cowok tersebut terutama Sasuke dia sangat membenci cowok tersebut, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ayahnya bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha tersebut dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja ada orang yang bisa merubah sifat tengiknya tersebut

Khekhekhe kau tidak tau saja Naruko bahwa adikmu sendirilah yang mengubah pangeran tampan kita hahahahahahha *tawa evil *dibakar readers #Abaikan

"wahhhh mobil sasuke kan masuk jajaran mobil termahal di dunia"

"kyaa itu shikamaruuuu"

"wah gaara makin tampan saja"

"itu kurama kan? Model Asians Star Magazine kan?"

"SASUKE-KUN MARRY ME PLEASE"

"KURAMA BE MINEEEEE"

"GARAAA I LOVE YOUUU"

"SHIKAMARU DON'T BE SLEEP! LOOK AT ME PLEASE!"

Dan kira kira itu kericuhan yang ada saat 4 sekawan tersebut memasuki kelas mereka yaitu kelas VVIP yang hanya ada 10 orang di kelas tersebut

"Naruko aku tak tahu kedatangan mereka membuat geger satu sekolah" ucap sakura sambil memakan kerpik singkongnya

"hah bodo amat lah" ucap Naruko acuh sambil membaca buku berjudul 'How To Be A Winner' padahal dalam hati merutuk dalam hati, sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruko

*Catatan : Posisi Duduk 2 Barisan (Depan : [Naruko – Sakura] [Hinata – Ten Ten])(Tengah : [Sasuke – Kurama] [Gaara – Shikamaru]) (Belakang : [Neji – Ino] [Kiba - *kosong*]

"ohayou Naruko – chan?" ucap Sasuke sok ramah

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun" ucap Naruko ketus namun dalam hati dia sudah memikirkan ide jahil diam – diam kakinya yang sebelah kiri di selonjorkan begitu Sasuke lewat…

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

.

.

.

.

Loading

.

.

.

.

.

Wait

.

.

.

.

.

Connect

.

.

.

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA" Naruko tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan muka Sasuke merah padam menahan malu di tertawai sekelas bahkan Naruko diam diam memotretnya

'kau menabuh genderang perang ya Namikaze Naruko, Awas kau! Baka!'

'1 – 0 Uchiha Sasuke yang terhormat'

Mari kita tinggalkan Konoha High School saatnya menuju Konoha University

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha University

Terlihat di sebuah parkiran sedang ramai, orang orang mengerumuni mobil Lamborghini Veneno Roadster berwarna hitam metalik milik Uchiha Itachi oh ayolah mobil seharga 71 Milyar tersebut menandakan pemiliknya super kaya bukan?

"Itachi –san Menikahlah denganku"

"Itachi –san nge date bareng aku yuk"

"Itachi –san …"

Dan begitu seterusnya membuat putra sulung Namikaze Kyuubi mengutuk Uchiha Itachi sekutuk – kutuknya/?

'dasar kakek tuan Bangka!' batin Kyuubi

"hatchiii~" dan di sebrang sana Itachi bersin dadakan

PUK~

Tiba tiba seseorang menepuk pundak Kyuubi yang diketahui bernama Deidara kakaknya Kurama

"eh? Dei? Ada apa?"

"jangan menatap Itachi terlalu lama nanti kau lama lama suka loh"

"watefak-_-"

"ckk cinta dan benci itu beda tipis lagian kenapa sih kau memusuhi Uchiha sulung tersebut?"

"…" dan Kyuubi pun bungkam

Sejujurnya Kyuubi juga mengakui bahwa Itachi tampan, malah justru gurat gurat yang diejek Kyuubi sebagai Kakek tua menambah kesan maskulin dan jantan pada dirinya. Juga setiap kali Kyuubi mengerjai Itachi, Itachi tidak pernah membalasnya dia selalu bersikap ramah pada Kyuubi... dan seketika dia juga bingung mengapa ia memusuhi si sulung Uchiha tersebut? semua mengalir begitu saja...

BLUSH~

Dan seketika kyuubi merona sendiri tanpa sadar bahwa Itachi memperhatikan gerak gerik si sulung Namikaze tersebut dengan senyum tampannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUED  
**

**Saatnya membalas riview~~~ :**

**thedy76 : ini sudah lanjuttt**

**fatayahn : ini sudah lanjuttt ini udah coba dipanjangin yah**

**uzumakinamikazehaki : makasih atas riviewnya ni sudah lanjut wkwkwk **

**LNaruSasu : iya ini sudah lanjut kok moga moga suka ya**

**yunaucii : hahahaha naru emang gak bodoh bodoh banget kok iya ini sasunaru sama itakyu tapi kalau gaanaruko pikir pikir dulu deh**

**Neko Twins Kagamine : ini sudah lanjut**

**mii-chan07 : ini sudah lanjut**

**Vianycka Hime : ini sudah lanjut gaara sama naruko? pikir pikir dulu ya**

**Kuro to Shiroi : hahaha ini sudah lanjut**

**Mii. Soshiru : hahaha nggak dianggap flame kok makasih atas sarannya di chap ini udah diperbaiki kok**

**lenia. cahmencoez : iya diusahain heheh ini sudah lanjut**

**Harpaairiry : sudah lanjut lanjut lanjut arigatou**

**Euishifujohsi : ini sudah lanjut senpai #ikut nari gaje bareng**

**Zara Zahra : gimana ya? hehhehe ini sudah lanjut**

**miszshanty05 : ini sudah lanjut**

**heriyandi kurosaki : hahaha naru emang cute wkwkw ini sudah lanjut**

**Mimi : hahhahah iya aku juga sadar kok soalnya kau bikin fanficnya SKS wkwkw ini sudah diperbaiki**

**yuichi : hhahah nggak sedih kok**

**Devilblood : ini sudah lanjutt**

**Just Reader : okay ini sudah diperbaiki yaaa**

**chika : hahaha beneran berbeda dari yang lain? woah berarti aku pelopor ya/? #plak wkwkwkw ini sudah lanjut**

**Guest : yukiko senju? apaan tuh? wkwk, ini sudah lanjut **

**amour-chan : ini sudah lanjut**

**Tara fujitatsu : hahah naruto disini lemahnya udah diceritain kan? wkwk ini sudah lanjut**

**hanyanumpanglewa : wkwkwkwk jarang banget? wkwkw nanti aku banyakin deh wkwkwk ini sudah lanjut**

**UchikazeiRei : hahahah ketuker gimana? wkwkw ini sudah lanjut**

**sasunaru forever : ini sudah lanjut kakakkk**

**xxxSN : ini sudah lanjut dan dicoba untuk dipanjangin yah**

**kuroko : hahah pengen liat naruto ketemu sasuke? kkekke tenang aja okeh**

**Guest : hahaha iya dong author kan anti-mainstream/? #plak ini sudah lanjut**

**tsunayoshi yuzuru : hahaha iya pas aku cek ulang ancur banget makanya di chap ini sudah diperbaiki agar lebih baik lagi **

**deviluk shin ryu : hahahaha iya tapi kira kira nanti naruto bakal selamat gak ya klau di grepe grepe sama sasuke wkwkkw**

**lemonadec : hahahahaa iya makasih ini sudha diperbaiki kok**

**OVER ALL THANKS FOR YOU RIVIEW**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**

**SAYONARA~~~**


	3. Mapel Garden

**HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**MAAF KAN AUTHOR YANG TERLALU LAMA HIATUS HIKS**

**HEHHEHE MAAF YA SEMUA MAAFKAN AUTHORRRR**

**AUTHOR GAK NYANGKA KALIAN NUNGGU BANGET INI FANFIC SAMPAI ADA BEBERAPA READERS YANG PM KE AUTHOR **

**YOSH! KALAU GITU KITA LANJUT KE CERITA YAA**

**HAPPY READING**

**Creamy~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha High School

.

.

.

Suasana kelas masih ricuh keempat cowok tampan tadi masih menertawai Sasuke. Sedangkan para FG club masih sibuk dengan topik pembicaraanya

"kau tahu Sasuke, mukamu tadi merah sekali"

"diam kau Kurama"

"wah..wah… jangan marah gitu Kurama kan cuman bercanda" bela Shikamaru

"hn"

Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus melihat Naruko sedang bercanda. Ia tahu Naruko sengaja menyelengkat kakinya di otaknya sudah banyak ide gila sampai tiba – tiba seorang lelaki err memakai masker? Masuk ke kelas

"Good morning everyone, my name is Kakashi saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sekaligus mengajar Bhs. Inggris"

"Ohayou" kompak mereka sekelas

"hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian saya akan menerangkan seluk beluk sekolah…" ucap Kakashi panjang lebar hingga bell pulang sekolah berbunyi

"okay sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita, itte kimasu" ucap Kakashi lalu berlalu meninggalkan kelas

Semua orang berlalu sampai tiba tiba saja Kiba datang menghampiri Naruko, untuk sekedar Informasi Kiba dan Naruko adalah saudara sepupu

"Kiba-kun? Ada apa?" tanya Naruko

"Naruko-chan aku ingin datang ke kedai ramen oba-san sekalian melihat Naruto-kun" ujar pemuda manis bernama Inuzuka Kiba tersebut

"Boleh sih, Tenten, Sakura, sama Hinata juga mau kesana"

"ah ku kira kau sendiri rencananya aku ingin mengajakmu naik sepeda bareng"

"ah sayang sekali akupun bawa sepeda sendiri lebih baik kau duluan saja Kiba kurasa Naruto juga merindukanmu"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi" ucap Kiba lalu berlalu dari hadapan Naruko

Naruko dan kawan – kawan segera keluar kalau saja tidak dicegat oleh Sasuke dan kawan kawan. Dan Naruko hanya mendengus

"oh well Prince Charming kita ada urusan apa nih sama upik abu kayak aku" ucap Naruko sengit sambil menekankan kata Prince Charming dan upik abu

"oh bagus Naruko-chan sadar diri, cuman mau bilang aja ya bahwa aku mengudang seluruh anak sekelas buat makan di kedai ramen Namikaze…" ujar Sasuke kalem. Well Naruko sih biasa saja dari SD sampai sekarang sering kali ia mentraktir temannya makan di Kedai ramen milik ibunya sekedar untuk traktiran ulang tahun atau ketika ia menjuarai sebuah lomba tapi tak ada yang seperti Sasuke… yang memberitahunya lebih dulu? Ini ada yang ganjil

"oh kalau begitu ayo segera ke sana kudengar Nyonya Namikaze sangat pandai memasak" ujar Shikamaru lalu semuanya mendadak keluar kecuali Naruko dan Sasuke

"kudengar kau punya saudara kembar yah…" ujar Sasuke memulai pembicaraan

DEG

Segera saja mata Naruko membulat kaget, sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang tahu tengtang Naruto kecuali sepupunya Kiba, dan Kiba sendiri tak pernah satu sekolah dengannya ataupun Sasuke karna Kiba selama ini tinggal Jerman well…. Kecuali dia memberitahukannya pada Shikamaru karna Naruko dengar mereka pernah satu sekolah sebelumnya, tapi mereka tidak terlihat dekat?

"Lalu… ada masalah dengan saudara kembarku?" ujar Naruko tenang meskipun ada sedikit getaran pada intonasinya

"dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi…." Ujar Sasuke terhenti lalu mendekati Naruko dan berbisik

"Dia…. Penyakitan…" ujar Sasuke rendah dan berat Naruko menegang bukan karna geli atau terangsang tapi karna pengetahuan Sasuke tengtang adik kembarnya… adik kecilnya…

"mau kau apakan saudara kembarku…" Naruko mendesis, suaranya datar namun sarat akan ancaman

"tidak ada hanya sekedar ingin berkenalan" ucap Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi

"tapi aku tak menjamin dia akan selamat…" ujarnya lalu benar benar pergi

"SASUKE SIALAN!" ujar Naruko lalu segera berlari menyusul Sakura,Tenten, dan Hinata yang telah lebih dulu menunggunya di parkiran

"Naruko kau kenapa? Mukamu merah sekali" ucap Sakura

"kita harus sampai dirumahku sebelum Sasuke arghhhh "

"tidak mungkin mereka naik mobil dan motor, sedangkan kita hanya naik sepeda" keluh Tenten

Tak banyak omong Naruko langsung tancap meninggalkan parkiran sekolah, dia mengayuh secepat yang ia bisa tubuhnya berkeringat mencetak lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna kalau saja sepedanya tak melaju secepat kilat mungkin para laki –laki bisa mendapat 'tontonan gratis'

45 menit berlalu dia sudah sampai di kedai ibunya dia tak melihat sepeda Kiba terparkir di kedai ibunya. Hampir seluruh murid di kelasnya dilayani ibunya seorang diri? Kemana Naruto? Maka dengan sangat amat panik Naruko langsung tancap lari ke rumah dan tidak ada siapa – siapa kemana Kiba dan Naruto? Dengan cepat ia mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju santai dan langsung ke kedai ramen milik ibunya

"tadaima" sapa Naruko pada ibunya sambil masuk ke dalam kedai

"okaeri nasai Naruko-chan" ucap ibunya tersenyum lembut

Sebelum Naruko menanyakan keberadaan Naruto, Sasuke dan kawan – kawan sudah datang dengan seringai andalannya ia melewati Naruko begitu saja dan menyapa Nyonya Namikaze

"konichiwa Nyonya Namikaze" ucap Sasuke dan Naruko mendecak sekaligus panik Naruto tidak ada dimana – mana bagaimana jika Narutonya diculik? Atau diperbudak? Atau disodomi? Atau yang lebih parahnya lagi ia disodomi secara paksa lalu dimutilasi hingga…

"Fantasi-mu terlalu berlebihan Naruko –chan" ucap seorang gadis sambil menepuk bahu Naruko, membuyarkan fantasi 'liarnya' tersebut

"Hinata-chan?" ucap Naruko tanda tanya

"dia sudah aman bersama Kiba" ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil melihat Sakura dan Tenten juga ikut tersenyum aneh

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback On_

_"Naruko kau kenapa? Mukamu merah sekali" ucap Sakura_

_"kita harus sampai dirumahku sebelum Sasuke arghhhh "_

_"tidak mungkin mereka naik mobil dan motor, sedangkan kita hanya naik sepeda" keluh Tenten_

_Naruko tak memperdulikan ucapan teman – temannya dan segera berlalu_

_"anak itu memang kenapa sih selalu panik?" keluh Hinata mengeluarkan smartphonenya lalu menelpon seseorang, _

**_"moshi – moshi?" tanya orang disebrang sana_**

**_"moshi – moshi Kiba-kun ini aku Hinata"_**

**_"oh! Hinata ada apa?"_**

**_"begini kau sudah ada dimana?"_**

**_"aku berada di jalan sekitar 500 meter dari rumah Naruko-chan memangnya kenapa?"_**

**_"bisakah kau amankan saudara kembar Naruko sebentar? Sasuke sepertinya punya niat buruk"_**

**_"heh? Memangnya ada apa?"_**

**_"aku tak tahu sepertinya Naruko dan Sasuke terlibat masalah yang berhubungan dengan saudara kembarnya itu emm siapa namanya?"_**

**_"Naruto"_**

**_"ya Naruto aku mohon ya?"_**

**_"baiklah"_**

_Dan panggilan pun terputus_

_"Hinata-chan kau dapat nomor Kiba darimana?" tanya Tenten_

_"jangan panggil aku Hinata kalau hal seperti ini saja aku tidak bisa" ucap Hinata berbangga hati_

_"heleh sudah..sudah.. kita susul Naruko" ucap Sakura lalu mereka bertiga mengendarai sepeda menuju Kedai ramen Keluarga Namikaze_

_Flashback Off_

"dia aman bersama kiba" ucap Tenten memastikan

"ah syukurlah" ucap Naruko menghela nafas lega

Setidaknya Naruto tidak disini dan tak akan bertemu Sasuke yah semoga saja

At Other Side

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kebun Mapel

.

.

.

.

.

"Kiba-kun sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak kesini" ucap seseorang berambut pirang yang diketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto

"yah begitulah kau tau sendiri kan aku baru sampai di Jepang, dan langsung disibukkan dengan sekolah" jawab Kiba

Mereka bermain tanpa lelah mulai dari menangkap kupu-kupu, main kejar – kejaran petak umpet,hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berbaring di rumput hijau membiarkan angin – angin kecil yang nakal bermain dengan rambut mereka

"gimana sekolahmu di Forks?" ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan

"biasa saja tidak ada yang istimewa hanya aku pernah sekelas dengan pemegang perusahaan otomotif ternama"

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"hmm, kau kenal dengannya?"

"yeah begitulah dan lagi tahun ini kami sekelas"

"wah keren, hehehe"

"tidak sih biasa saja"

"heish kau ini, eh tapi tumben sekali kau mengajakku ke kebun mapel?"

"hinata yang menyuruh"

"hinata? Siapa?"

"teman onee-chan mu"

"Naruko-chan?"

"yah siapa lagi memang kau punya kakak perempuan selain dia?"

"hehehhe tapi mengapa? Aku tidak pernah kenal dengannya?"

"bukan hanya kau tapi murid sekelas pun tak tahu Naruko punya saudara kembar"

"heheh jadi apa alasannya?"

"dia ada masalah yang melibatkan dirimu"

"dengan siapa? Masalah apa?"

"entahlah aku tak tahu"

Dan Kiba pun meninggalkan Naruto karna ingin membeli makanan, dan Naruto terdiam melihat punggung Kiba yang menjauh

"apakah aku benar benar pembawa masalah…?"ucap Naruko lirih sambil tersenyum getir

.

.

.

.

At Kedai Ramen Namikaze

Sudah 3 jam berlalu dan Sasuke mulai malas di kedai ramen ini, walaupun harus ia akui Ramen buatan sini memang enak. Tapi bukan ini alasannya, tapi saudara kembar Naruko. Menurut informan terpecayanya Naruko sangat menyayangi saudara kembarnya ini, maka anak ini bisa dia manfaatkan untuk mengancam Naruko kan? Hei jangan salahkan Sasuke salahkan Naruko yang mulai duluan menabuh genderang perang.

"Sasuke-chan kenapa ramennya tidak kau habiskan? Apa tidak enak?" tanya nyonya Namikaze

"tidak begitu, hanya saja aku memang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan nafsu makan, oh ya kemana Naruko?" ucap Sasuke berdalih

"ah,anak itu dia sedang di taman bersama teman – temannya yang lain biasa membaca catalog fashion, dia memang malas berurusan dengan kedai, hah coba saja ada Naruto disini" keluh ibu Naruko, membuat Sasuke menaikan alis sebelah, Naruto? Namanya hampir sama dengan Naruko

"Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya

"ia anak itu sangat suka Ramen makanya ia mau membantuku menjaga kedai" balas Ibu Naruko

"maksudku Naruto itu siapa oba-san?"

"oh ya! Aku hampir lupa dia Namikaze Naruto adik kembarnya Naruko mereka hanya terpaut 15 belas menit" ucap Ibu Naruko tersenyum kecil

'GOTCHA!' pikir Sasuke

"lalu dia kemana?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar

"dia kek kebun mapel bersama Kiba-chan sekitar 300 meter dari sini"

Dan segera saja tanpa banyak omong Sasuke berlari kearah mobilnya dan pergi ke kebun mapel,Shikamaru,Gaara dan Kurama heran melihat Sasuke tampak terburu – buru. Segera saja ia tancap gas ke kebun mapel yang disampaikan Nyonya Namikaze tak sampai 3 menit ia telah sampai ke kebun mapel.

Kebun mapel itu cukup luas mungkin luasnya bisa sekitar 1,5 hektar lebih, suasana yang nyaman dan bersahaja memberi salam pada Sasuke tapi bukan itu yang ia inginkan dia sedang mencari adik Naruko

Tak sampai lima belas menit dia menemukan sosok berambut pirang dan Kiba tengah dalam percakapan serius, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat muka Naruto karna posisinya ia membelakangi badan Sasuke. Segera saja dengan lantang Sasuke berteriak

"NARUTO! NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke lalu sosok pirang itu berbalik dan membuat Sasuke kaget

"KAU! Sedang apa kau disini?!" ucap Sasuke kemudian

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**GOMENNYA YAH KALAU MASIH MERASA KEPENDEKAN **

**DAN EYD ATAU PENULISAN NAMA YANG SALAH OKE!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**DON'T BE SILENT READERS!**


	4. Naruko Accident

**OHAYOUUUU HEHEHEHE**

**JUJUR AJA YA AUTHOR GAK NYANGKA DAPAT RESPON SEBANYAK INI**

**KARNA JUJUR SAJA WALAUPUN AUTHOR SUKA SAMA PAIR SASUNARU**

**TAPI ILMU DALAM BAHASA JEPANG AUTHOR JUGA SEDIKIT**

**DAN LAGI AUTHOR TIDAK BEGITU MEMPERHATIKAN TOKOH DALAM FILM NARUTO**

**JADI MINTA MAAF BANGET KALAU ADA PENULISAN NAMA,MARGA, ATAU EYD YANG SALAH**

**AUTHOR JUGA BUKAN OTAKU ATAU MANGA LOVERS MESKIPUN AUTHOR TAU BEBERAPA ANIME/MANGA**

**JADI KALAU ADA YANG SALAH MOHON BANTUAANYA *BOW**

**DAN MAAF BANGET BARU BISA UPDATE SEKARANG KARNA KESIBUKAN AUTHOR YANG SEKARANG KELAS 9 SATU LAGI THANKS BUAT KALIAN YANG UDAH PM AUTHOR JUGA YANG SUDAH SABAR MENUNGGU FANFIC INI *BOW**

**HEHEHEHHHEHEHEHHEHE**

**OKAY SAATNYA MELANJTKAN CERITA~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tittle : Are You Naruko?**

**Cast : SasuNaru,ItaKyu,Garra dan Naruko And Kurama (?) *disini kyuubi dan kurama orang yang berbeda***

**Genre : romance,humor maybe**

**Rated : T to M/? *tapi untuk jaga jaga kita bikin rated M* mwehehhhe**

**Summary : Naruto harus menyamar menjadi kakaknya karna sebuah insiden kecil. bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya? hope you like it**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Previous Chapter 2_

_"lalu dia kemana?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar_

_"dia ke kebun mapel bersama Kiba-chan sekitar 300 meter dari sini"_

_Dan segera saja tanpa banyak omong Sasuke berlari kearah mobilnya dan pergi ke kebun mapel,Shikamaru,Gaara dan Kurama heran melihat Sasuke tampak terburu – buru. Segera saja ia tancap gas ke kebun mapel yang disampaikan Nyonya Namikaze tak sampai 3 menit ia telah sampai ke kebun mapel._

_Kebun mapel itu cukup luas mungkin luasnya bisa sekitar 1,5 hektar lebih, suasana yang nyaman dan bersahaja memberi salam pada Sasuke tapi bukan itu yang ia inginkan dia sedang mencari adik Naruko_

_Tak sampai lima belas menit dia menemukan sosok berambut pirang dan Kiba tengah dalam percakapan serius, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat muka Naruto karna posisinya ia membelakangi badan Sasuke. Segera saja dengan lantang Sasuke berteriak "NARUTO! NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke lalu sosok pirang itu berbalik dan membuat Sasuke kaget_

_"KAU! Sedang apa kau disini?!" ucap Sasuke kemudian_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**========== Chapter 4 ==========**

Author PoV

Sasuke sangat kaget melihat Naruko jatuh terduduk dibawah pohon beringin yang rindang dan besar sambil memegangi kaki kanannya yang banyak mengucurkan darah Sasuke juga tidak tau apa yang dilakukan Naruko disini, tapi juga dia tidak yakin bahwa ini Naruko atau jangan - jangan saudara kembar Naruko? Well yang ia tau mereka kembar identik tapi tidak tau saudara kembarnya ialah laki – laki atau perempuan maka Sasuke pun menjambak rambut Naruko

"yak! UCHIHA BODOH! KAU KEMANAKAN OTAKMU ITU! NGGAK TAU KAKI KU LAGI SAKIT APA! ASDFGHJKL!" Ucap Naruko terengah-engah sambil menyumpahi Sasuke dengan sumpah serapahnya

'aku yakin ini Naruko lalu dimana orang yang bernama Naruto itu?' batin Sasuke

Kiba pun yang sedari tadi di abaikan mencoba berbicara

"Sasuke-kun alangkah baiknya kau mau membantu kami dengan ikhlas dengan cara mobilmu kami tumpangi ke Rumah Sakit sepertinya kaki Naruko tidak bisa dikatakan baik baik saja pendarahannya makin parah" ucap Kiba mengalihkan perhatian

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah dan langsung tancap gas ke Rumah Sakit bersama Kiba dan Naruko tanpa menengok kebelakang melihat Naruto yang rupanya bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar itu keluar menatap kepergian mobil Sasuke dan bercak darah sang kakak

"onee-chan…" ucap Naruto lirih, tanpa suara isakan air mata itu mengalir membentuk sungai di wajah manisnya tanpa henti

_Flashback On_

_Sakura yang mendengar percakapan Sasuke dengan Nyonya Namikaze pun langsung memberi tahu Naruko menyadari Sasuke mengendarai mobil segera saja Naruko berlari melewati jalan pintas yang ternyata semak semak tajam dengan parah melukai kaki kanannya tak sampai 3 menit dia sudah sampai melihat Kiba dan Naruto sedang memakan kue mochi ditemani bubble tea rasa apel_

_"__Naruto!Kiba!" ucap Naruko sambil berlari mengabaikan darah di kakinya yang mengucur deras. Kiba yang melihat penampakan mengerikan itu langsung saja segera mencari kotak P3K dan Naruto yang shock segera menghampiri Naruko dan menundukkannya dibawah pohon itu_

_"__Oh Kami-sama! apa yang terjadi padamu nee-chan!?" kaget Naruto_

_CKIT~_

_Naruko yang mendengar suara mobil dari kejauhan tanpa aba aba langsung menyuruh Naruto bersembunyi_

_"__Naruto bersembunyi diballik pohon ini cepat!"_

_"__kenapa!?" _

_"__jangan membantah laksanakan perintahku Naruto!_

_"__tapi…"_

_"__cepat!"_

_Tanpa aba – aba Naruto pun segera bersembunyi sambil berdoa semoga tidak ada hal yang buruk yang terjadi pada kakaknya_

_Kiba yang datang dengan kotak P3K nya pun memperban luka besar yang menganga itu mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya_

_"__aku sempat melihat dia tadi" ucap Kiba mengakhiri acara mari-menutup-luka-yang-mengerikan-itu_

_"__Naruto kau dengar ini apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu!" keluh Naruko yang dapat didengar Naruto_

_"__"NARUTO! NAMIKAZE NARUTO!" Naruto yang bersembunyi dibelakang pohon sontak kaget dan berharap orang itu tidak menemukan dirinya _

_'__mungkin orang ini membawaku dalam masalah/? Hingga nee-chan menyuruhku bersembunyi' inner Naruto_

_Kiba dan Naruko yang mendengar sontak saja menengokan kepala akhirnya Kiba sadar Naruto sudah tidak ada disini atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi dan ini alasan kenapa Naruko melewati jalan pintas itu hingga kakinya terluka parah seperti ini_

_Flashback Off_

Naruto pun langsung menuju rumah memastikan teman teman kakaknya sudah pulang ia pun menuju kedai dan tak sengaja menubruk orang yang sedang ingin membuka pintu mobilnya

BRUK

Karna tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan mereka berdua pun terjatuh dengan kondisi orang yang ditubruk itu langsung jatuh kebawah dan Naruto diatasnya. Sontak Naruto pun bangkit dan membantu orang itu berdiri

"gomenasai Tuan! Apa ada yang sakit?" Naruto pun membantu laki laki itu membersihkan pakaian dari debu tanah

"tidak ada yang sakit, tidak apa apa"

"ah syukurlah kalau begitu saya permisi" ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk 90 derajat dan tersenyum 5 jari andalannya dan berlalu

Yah Naruto tidak menyadari tingkah manisnya tersebut… Membuat sang Sabaku no Gaara tak bisa melupakan mata birus sapphire tersebut…

Naruto lari hingga ke dapur menemukan sang Ibu sedang mencuci ramen. Naruto yang panik segera menghampiri sang bunda, Kushina yang melihat Naruto membungkukkan badannya sedikit dengan kedua tangan menopang di lutut terlihat ter-engah-engah keringat dengan deras mengalir diwajahnya

'ada yang tak beres' batin Kushina karna seingat dia Naruto pergi bermain dengan Kiba dengan keadaan bahagia tidak seperti orang gelisah

"Naruto kamu habis dar-" ucapan Kushina terpotong karna mendapat pelukan tiba- tiba dari Naruto, kebiasaan sang bungsu Namikaze tersebut ketika ketakutan/panik dan reaksi negative lainnya, yaitu dia akan memeluk sesuatu yang bisa ia peluk dan hanya Kushina yang bisa ia peluk saat ini

"Naruto jelaskan pada okaa-san ada apa yang terjadi hm?"

"okaa-san hiks one-chan hiks dia hiks dibawa kerumah sakit hiks kakinya terluka parah hiks semua salah ku okaa-san hiks"

"psst tenangkan dirimu Naruto ini bukan salah mu jangan terlalu kamu pikirkan terlalu jauh kesehatanmu bisa memburuk" hibur Kushina tak ingin penyakit anaknya kumat, dan benar saja Kushina mendapat SMS dari Kiba bahwa putri cantiknya tersebut berada di Konoha Hospital Centre

TARIK NAFAS

LALU BUANG

Sang anak memandang sang ibu dengan raut wajah cemas, raut wajah ibunya tak bisa dibaca antara khawatir dan mencoba bersikap baik baik saja Naruto kebingungan sampai sang ibu mengintrupsi keheningan tersebut

"Onee-chan mu sudah ada di RS kau mau ikut?" Kushina berbicara seolah baik baik saja padahal di dalam hatinya 'OH KAMI-SAMA! APA LAGI YANG SUDAH DIPERBUAT NARUKO!?'

"aku tidak ingin ikut, aku akan ikut bersama otou-san nanti okaa-san saja lebih dulu" ucap Naruto setengah panic

"baiklah jaga rumah dan kalau ada apa apa telpon okaa-san kalau terjadi apa apa" ucap sang ibu sambil berlari pergi tak sempat melepas sarung tangan cuci yang masih terpasang di tangannya

Naruto memandangi pintu yang tertutup itu dengan seksama tapi pikirannya entah kemana ia masih menghawatirkan sang kakak juga lelaki yang dipanggil 'uchiha bodoh' ia tidak begitu jelas melihat wajahnya tadi dia hanya melihat rambutnya berwarna hitam jelaga dan tinggi lebih tinggi dari Naruko dan berbadan tegap juga berotot namun tidak berlebihan hanya itu yang Naruto tahu karna cuman melihat sekilas dari balik pohon namun satu hal yang menjadi pikirannya kenapa dia tak boleh berdekatan dengan orang tersebut?

"uchiha…siapa dia… namanya terdengar familiar" tanpa sadar Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lirih berharap menemukan jawabannya ketika ia sendirian disini

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**CUAP – CUAP AUTHOR : ANYWAYS AKU GAK NYANGKA BANYAK BANGET YANG NUNGGU FANFIC INI SAMPAI BELA BELAIN CHAT DI INBOX THANKS FOR YOU ALL **

**SO JANGAN LUPA READ! REVIEW! AND FOLLOW/FAVORITES! DAN MAKASIH BUAT PARA VIEWERS YANG SUDAH MEMBANTU MEMPERBAIKI EYD SERTA NAMA TOKOHNYA AKU HARAP CHAPTER INI LEBIH BAIK DARI KEMARIN JUGA LEBIH BIKIN PENASARAN DARI KEMARIN DAN MUDAH MUDAHAN KALIAN MERASA CERITANYA GAK KEPENDEKAN HEHEHEH**

**ARIGATAOU GOZAIMAS~ /BOW/**


	5. Approbation

**CHAOS.**

Hanya itu deskripsi terbaik yang bisa digambarkan oleh Naruto sekarang, sang kakak kembar masih di sebuah ruangan dengan lampu berwarna merah yang tengah menyala di atas pintu masuk ruangan tersebut, Kyubi yang harap harap cemas, sang ayah yang tampak kacau dan ibu yang sedari tadi diam namun matanya berkaca – kaca.

Ya, mereka berada diruang operasi.

Naruto tidak tahu luka sang kakak separah apa sampai menyebabkan operasi, sejatinya Naruko dan Naruto suka pelajaran olahraga terutama Lari. Ia tidak tahu kakaknya berlari secepat apa karna Naruto sendiri jarang berlari karna fisiknya tidak kuat.

Naruto mencoba untuk tetap tidak panik, karna kepanikan membuatnya sulit bernafas namun keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya dan wajahnya kian pucat.

Omong – omong ini sudah tiga hari semenjak insiden Naruko 'berdarah – darah' saudara kembarnya tersebut terpaksa dimasukkan kedalam ruang operasi karna ada beberaa tulang yang bergeser dan saraf saraf otot yang menegang kemungkinan terburuk adalah…

Amputasi.

Membayangkannya saja membuat Naruto memasang ekspresi ngeri , hingga dokter yang menangani Naruko pun keluar.

"Tsunade-san bagaimana?" tanya Minato –sang ayah-

"operasinya berjalan dengan baik tapi Naruko tidak boleh turun dari ranjangnya selama 3 bulan" ujar Tsunade

"tapi putriku sebentar lagi akan mengikuti olimpiade dan pekan olahraga untuk mewakili sekolahnya" ujar Kushina harap harap cemas

"kita serahkan semua ini pada keajaiban" lalu Tsunade melangkah pergi, membiarkan keluarga kecil itu masuk kedalam

"maafkan aku otou-san, otou-san jadi mengeluarkan biaya tambahan" ujar Naruko dengan raut wajah penuh sesal

"tidak apa, biayamu ditanggung oleh keluarga Uchiha" ujar Minato

Hal itu sontak mengingatkan Naruto pada pemuda raven yang ia temui tiga hari yang lalu,pantas sekali ia familiar pada namanya, jelas sekali karna ayahnya bekerja disana. Sakura, Hinata dan Ten Ten yang baru datang mencoba mencairkan suasana karna mereka tahu pasti Naruko tampak 'anti' dengan nama tersebut.

"Naruko-chan kata dokter kau tidak boleh turun dari rangjang tiga bulan lamanya, apakah kau menemukan pengganti mu?" ujar Sakura

"iya Naruko-chan, bagaimanapun sekolah bergantung padamu" sambung Hinata

"atau kau memelih Yasuko Uki menggantikanmu dalam olimpiade dan Uyeda Yokuro untuk menggantikanmu di cabang lari saat pekan olahraga nanti?" tawar Ten Ten

Untuk pemuda playboy tak berotak seperti Kuro –menurut Naruko :v- permainan fisik seperti lari tak akan menjadi masalahnya paling paling ia akan mengeluh kulitnya akan menghitam, tapi Uki? Gadis pesolek kecentilan itu menggantikannya diolimpiade? Apalagi bidang biologi? Huh paling paling dia cuman tau reproduksi saja itupun karna dia sering 'mempratekkannya' dengan cowok cowok disekolah. Sudah dijamin hanya alat make up yang dia bawa setelah kejuaraan tersebut.

"ntahlah, kepalaku pusing Ten Ten jika memikirkan sampah sampah tak berguna itu" keluh Naruko ditambah lagi dia terpaksa satu tim dengan Sasuke membuat pening dikepalanya menjadi – jadi. Hanya cengiran konyol dari ketiga sahabatnya dan gelengan kepala dari Naruto,ayah dan ibunya, Kurama? Dia bahkan masa bodo dengan ucapan adiknya tersebut.

"atau suruh saja adikmu menyamar menjadi dirimu!" canda Sakura ditanggapi atsmofir yang awkward di kamar tersebut

"hey aku cuman bercanda kalian jangan setegang itu" ujar Sakura memecah keheningan yang ada tapi semua mata justru tertuju pada Naruto yang berdiri diam sambil menelan ludahnya sendiri

Jujur saja Naruto ingin sekali bersekolah,meskipun selama 16 tahun hidupnya dia diajari oleh Kyubi dan Naruko tapi tetap ia ingin merasakan yang orang bilang 'masa paling indah itu di SMA'. Tapi Naruto sendiri pemalu dan penyendiri temannya hanyalah Kiba dan anjing jenis _mini Pomeranian_ putih yang ia beri nama Pom Pom.

Semua orang yang disana seakan mengkode Naruto untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya, yah selama ini yang paling overprotektif adalah ayahnya, si kepala Namikaze yang lembut dan hangat namun kaku.

"aku tidak setuju" jawaban singkat padat jelas itu memecah keheningan setelah Minato berlalu pergi. Naruto pun menemukan sang ayah sedang berada di cafeteria rumah sakit

"Otou-san…"

"tidak Naru…" seolah tahu apa yang dibicarakan si anak alih alih justru sang ayah menjawab dengan lembut sambil membelai rambut sang anak, sang anak pun mendudukan diri disamping sang ayah, tangan sang ayah diapitnya dan membiarkan jari – jari tanganya bersatu dengan sang ayah, kepalanya sengaja ia ditidurkan diatas bahu tegap sang ayah.

"otou-san apakah suhu tubuhku dingin?"

"tidak"

"apakah aku demam?"

"tidak"

"apakah aku tidak mampu membantu okaa-san dikedai ramen?"

"tidak juga, kau mampu sayang"

"lalu apa masalahnya jika aku sekolah?"

_"anak laki - laki mu memiliki gen perempuan pada tubuhnya dia memiliki rahim, keisitimewaan ini harus dijaga sama seperti kyubi, namun masalahnya adalah anak laki lakimu mempunyai pheromone yang kuat. sehingga mampu membuat orang yang disekelilingnya tergoda kau mengerti maksudku kan?"_

Seketika saja petuah dari Tsunade menari – nari dibenak Minato

"kau bukan tidak mampu hanya saja otou-san khawatir kau kenapa –kenapa sewaktu – waktu nanti"

"otou-san aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

"…"

Dan hanya keheningan yang menemani pasangan bapak anak tersebut sampai Naruto angkat bicara

"otou-san…aku kesepian…Pom Pom mungkin akan menghiburku tapi ia tetaplah hewan, Kiba pun tak bisa kuajak bermain semauku… aku juga ingin punya teman…" dari pantulan cermin besar Minato dapat melihat putra kecilnya menatap udara dengan sayu

"…"

"otou-san…"

"Hm?"

"salahkah kah diriku terlahir lemah..?"

"…"

"otou-san aku mungkin tidak sepandai Kyubi nii-chan juga tidak sepandai dan sekuat Naruko nee-chan… tapi setidaknya aku juga ingin berusaha… aku juga ingin punya teman…" linangan air mata tanpa isak tangis mengalir begitu saja diwajah manis si bungsu keluarga Namikaze

"otou-san…"

"ya Naru" ujar Minato dengan nafas berat

"Izinkan sekali saja aku bersekolah menyamar menjadi Naru pun tak masalah bahkan hanya sebentar pun aku sama sekali tak keberatan…"

"…"

"Naru…"

"ya otou san?"

"kuiizinkan kau sekolah setidaknya sampai Ruko sembuh"

"…"

"otou san…"

"ya?"

"arigatou gozaimas…" ucap Naruto sambil memeluk sang ayah detik itu juga tangisan Naruto pun pecah

Siapa yang mampu menolak pesona Naruto memangnya?

'aku harus berhati – hati dengan feromon Naru' keluh Minato dalam hati sambil menenangkan sang anak yang ada didalam pelukannya

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

**Author Notes : Moshi – moshi! Sudah lama tidak berjumpa hehehe maafkan Author yang sangat amat ngaret updatenya dan sekalinya update sepertinya kepndekan ;-; hehehe maklum Author juga sibuk ujian menjelang UN :v oh ya makasih buat para readers yang amat setia untuk menunggu fanfic ini dan makasih buat para readers yang meramaikan kotak Inbox ku sehingga akupun semakin semangat~~~ yosh! Kali ini Author juga tampil dengan gaya yang berbeda/? Karna katanya kalau kebanyakan capslock dan titik titiknya serta answeran para readers menggangu cerita okeee sekarang sudah Author hilangin. mari author menjawab question kalian secara global!**

**R : kapan Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu?**

**A : chap depan mereka sudah ketemu~~**

**R : perbanyak itakyu moment!**

**A : diusahakannnn**

**R : apakah ada cinta segitiga?**

**A : lihat saja nanti~~~**

**AYO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITES!**


	6. Pheromon

Naruto berdiri dengan tenang didepan cermin kamarnya yang besar- tinggi cerminnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut- sambil tersenyum kecil dan berputar – putar dicermin memainkan rok seragam barunya.

Eh? Rok?

Yeap dikamarnya terdapat Sakura, Hinata dan Ten Ten yang mendandani Naruto layaknya perempuan. Naruto sengaja dipakaikan seragam yang agak longgar supaya tak terlihat jakun kecilnya –yang bahkan hanya dikira biasa saja- dan untuk menutupi organ intim Naruto 'dibawah' sana. Naruto mengkancingkan kerah kemeja lengan panjangnya dan memakai dasi kupu – kupu sekolahnya. Ia juga memakai rok hitam yang pas dibawah lutut. Ia memakai kaus kaki putih sampai betis dan sepatu kets converse hitam putih. Sentuhan terakhir adalah memasang _Hair Extension_ berwarna sama dengan rambut Naruto pada rambutnya, mereka pikir jika Naruto memakai _Wig_ akan mudah lepas dan ketahuan 'rambut palsunya'. Naruto tampak seperti kucing manis dengan rambut panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai dengan _hair clip_ berbentuk kupu – kupu terpasang apik di kiri kanan kepalanya.

"Naruto kau tampak seperti Naruko sekarang!" ujar Hinata dan Ten Ten. Sakura tersenyum bangga.

"Siapa dulu dong yang menjadi _Make up Artist_ nya Haruno Sakura!" ujar Sakura bangga.

"Heish yang beli bajunya dan pernak perniknya juga aku!" ujar Ten Ten tidak mau kalah.

"Tapi yang menjadi masalahnya bagaimana dengan garis – garis halus dipipi Naruto? Naruko kan tidak punya?" ujar Hinata

Naruto sontak mengelus pipinya. Dia tidak merasakan tonjolan dari garis – garis tersebut. Namun yang pasti adalah orang lain bisa melihatnya.

"Apakah kalian sudah selesai? Waktunya makan!" ujar Nyonya Namikaze dari bawah.

"Heish! Sudahlah kita makan saja dulu!" ujar Sakura disusul Hinata dan Ten Ten kebawah meninggalkan Naruto yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Gomenasai Onee-chan…" ujar Naruto entah pada siapa karna Naruko sendiri masih dirumah sakit.

~.~

Minato, Kushina dan Kyubi menganga shock melihat Naruto yang dihadapannya sekarang. Naruto mereka tampak manis sekarang! Jika Naruko cantik maka Naruto adalah Naruko versi manisnya. Naruto tersenyum canggung sambil meremas blazer yang ada didalam genggamannya pelan pertanda bahwa ia gugup.

"O-ohayo g-go-gozaimas…" ujar Naruto pelan.

" Itadakimasu!" ujar Ten Ten lalu melahap sup Miso dan Onigiri yang menjadi menu sarapan hari ini memecah keheningan.

"N-Naru chan?" ujar Kushina memastikan. Karna jika Naruko ia maka dipanggil 'Aruko'.

"Iya ini Naru-chan Okaa-san…" ujar Naruto

BRAK!

Terdengar suara gebrakan meja.

"Kau apakan anakku Sakura-chan!?" ujar Minato

"SESEORANG! TOLONG TAMPAR AKU!" – Kyubi

PLAK!

Hinata dengan senang hati menampar rubah jejadian tersebut.

~.~

"Kiba-kun, tolong jaga Naru ya… jangan sampai ia kelelahan.." ujar Kushina.

"Hai Oba-san" ujar Kiba. Yah biasanya Kiba akan bersepeda bersama Naruko namun kali ini ia harus membocengi Naruto.

"Ittekimasu!" ujar Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ten Ten

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto memandang bento buatan ibunya senang. Sebenarnya isinya hanyalah nasi putih, apel, dan ramen. Namun yang membuat ia tersenyum adalah akhirnya ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya 'bento'. Dalam artian lain rasanya menjadi siswa –atau malah siswi?- Jepang biasanya.

"Senang Naru-chan?" – tanya Kiba

"Huum!" ujar Naruto menggumam.

Hari – harinya tak ada yang lebih indah dari hari ini.

~.~

Naruto memandang sekolah kembarannya heran. Maksudnya ada yang menatap benci padanya ada juga yang menggerling nakal padanya. Yang menjadi masalahnya adalah yang menatap benci padanya. Ia pun menepuk tangan Kiba yang ada disampingnya dan berbisik.

"Apakah nee-chan sangat dibenci disini?" tanya Naruto

"Yang membenci Naruko-chan hanyalah fansnya Sasuke." Ujar Kiba ikutan berbisik.

Mendengar nama 'Sasuke' disebut – sebut ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Seseorang berambut Raven dengan postur tubuh yang tegap dan bagus. Sepanjang lorong Naruto terus memikirkan sosok itu karna jujur saja ia tak pernah melihat wajah si 'Uchiha Sasuke' tersebut.

"KYA! KYA! SASUKE-KUN!"

"OH MY GOSH GAARAAAAA!"

"KURAMA! KURAMA!"

"OH GOD! AKHIRNYA AKU BISA MELIHAT KIBA YANG TIDAK MENGANTUK!"

"KYA! KYA!"

Dan teriakan heboh itu membuat Naruto takut dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kiba. Sakura, Hinata dan Ten Ten hanya mendengus malas mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"Ayo Naru-chan kita kekelas saja" ujar Kiba.

Saat sampai dikelaspun teriakan – teriakan tersebut masih menggema. Membuat Naruto memutuskan duduk disamping Kiba membuat Sakura duduk sendirian didepan. Teriakan itu semakin memekakkan telinga saat empat orang laki – laki masuk kedalam kelasnya. Dan satu sosok yang menyampirkan blazer sekolah dipundaknya membuat Naruto yakin dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Mata mereka bertemu pandang membuat Naruto gelagapan. Orang ini kan orang yang dibenci kakaknya, bagaimana ia harus bersikap? Dan terkutuklah dewa – dewi yang membuat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum miring.

'Oh Kami-sama tolong aku!' batin Naruto.

"Ohayo pirang?" ujar Sasuke sambil terduduk malas dimeja Naruto. Kiba menyaksikan dalam diam sambil membaca buku meski telinganya menatap awas. Hey dia tidak mau dicingcang kakak – kakaknya Naruto!.

"O….hayo? Sasuke-kun?" ujar Naruto hati – hati. Ia sungguh tidak mengenal siapapun disini terkecuali Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ten Ten. Sasuke menyerngit biasanya Naruko akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Baka, Uchiha Bodoh, Pantat Ayam dan sumpah serapah lainnya ketika Sasuke memanggil Naruko dengan sebutan pirang.

Sasuke lantas menempelkan tangannya di jidat si blonde membuat pipi Naruto memerah dan Kiba masih diam meski was- was dalam hati.

"Kau tak sakit. Apa semenjak kakimu rusak parah kemarin membuat dirimu konslet begini?" dan Sasuke menyadari bahwa kaki Naruko dalam keadaan baik – baik saja dan garis – garis halus dikedua pipi Naruko. Dan ia baru sadar akan satu hal, sejak kapan kulit Naruko yang putih berubah menjadi tan kecoklatan?. Sementara Naruto merekam wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha.

"Kakinya hanya dijahit itu sebabnya ia tak memakai _kruk_ atau _gips_ tapi dia hanya boleh berjalan selebihnya dilarang" ujar Kiba kalem melihat Sasuke yang mulai curiga.

"Oh begitu padahal kudengar lukanya parah sekali. Ada apa dengan mukamu pirang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Et..to…" ujar Naruto bingung menjawab apa.

"Naruko-chan! Lain kali kita berjemur dipantai lagi ya! Oh ya wajahmu sudah sembuh kan? Sayang sekali karna kemarin sempat terganggu karna kecelakaan kecil" ujar Hinata tiba – tiba menghampiri Naruto.

"Kecelakaan kecil?" ujar Sasuke bingung.

"Huum! Kemarin kami berjemur dipantai tapi justru malah Naruko-chan diserang capit kepiting"

"Ah ya! Hahaha wajahku tampak seperti kucing hahaha" Naruto tertawa canggung.

'Syukurlah!' Inner Naruto lagi

"Kau tampak jelek" ujar Sasuke melenggang pergi. Berharap sesuatu ada yang melempar kepalanya. Biasanya Naruko akan sangat marah jika dikatai jelek. Tapi sampai ia duduk nyaman dikursi Naruko –yang sebenarnya Naruto- masih bercengkrama dengan Kiba.

"Heh Sakura. Mengapa Naruko pindah tempat duduk?" ujar Sasuke

"Bosan kau kerjain mulu kali" ujar Sakura asal sambil membaca majalahnya.

~.~

"Kalian praktekkan memukul tembok. Kira- kira Apa yang kalian rasakan? Iya, benar tangan kita akan terasa sakit. Hal ini terjadi sebagai reaksi dari gaya yang kalian keluarkan untuk memukul tembok sehingga tembok mengerjakan gaya yang sama besar pada tanganmu. Semakin keras kamu memukul tembok, tanganmu akan terasa semakin sakit. Hal ini dijelaskan Newton dalam Hukum III Newton yang dinyatakan sebagai berikut. Jika kamu memberikan gaya pada suatu benda (gaya aksi), kamu akan mendapatkan gaya yang sama besar, tetapi arahnya berlawanan (gaya reaksi) dengan gaya yang kamu berikan. Secara matematis, Hukum III Newton dinyatakan sebagai berikut yaitu Faksi = – Freaksi. Nah ada yang kurang dimengerti?" Naruto hampir mengangkat tangannya jika tidak ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Naruko-chan sangat pintar Naru. Jika kamu bertanya bahwa kamu tidak mengerti maka semua orang akan menatap kamu aneh. Ini pelajaran paling dikuasainya" ujar Kiba berbisik. Naruto meneguk ludahnya kasar. Dia memang diajari oleh Naruko tapi ia tidak sepintar kembarannya, dan lagi saat ia melihat buku tulis sang kakak. Tulisannya rapi dan bagus sekali. Naruto mengambil buku yang ia gunakan ketika belajar dengan sang kakak. Tulisannya acak – acakan dan tampak seperti ceker ayam.

'Yatuhan, bagaimana ini?' lagi – lagi Naruto bertanya dalam hati.

Dan sepanjang pelajaran Fisika tersebut Naruto tampak tak nyaman. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari mata kelam si raven.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anak itu…." gumamnya lihir didengar teman sebangkunya, Kurama.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu Sasuke?" ujar Kurama.

"Bukan apa –apa" jawabnya.

~.~

Naruto tengah dikantin bersama Kiba. Ia membuka bentonya dengan senyuman lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit. Kiba sedang mengantri membeli jus jeruk kesukaannya dan Kiba. Seseorang tampak berdecih mengundang keheranan dari Kurama.

"Kau kenapa sih Sasuke?" tanya Kurama bingung pasalnya semenjak dikelas tadi Sasuke sangat aneh.

"Bukan apa – apa" lagi – lagi Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat ia mendecih memperhatikan Naruko sekarang.

Maksudnya bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat garang seperti Naruko tersenyum hanya karna bento? Yang isinya hanya nasi, apel dan ramen? Ini benar – benar bukan tampak seperti Naruko. Dan lagi biasanya Naruko itu tenang dan gampang tersulut emosi. Dihadapannya adalah Naruko yang ekspresif sehingga orang bodoh pun dapat menebak kondisi si pirang dan tidak mudah marah.

'Apakah ejekanku sudah tidak mempan?' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Merasa bosan ia ingin mengerjai si pirang. Saat suapan pertama masuk kedalam tenggorokan si pirang ia sengaja menyenggol bento sang pirang hingga terjatuh membuat suara 'duk' yang amat besar. Seluruh orang yang ada di kantin terdiam membeku tak terkecuali hingga suara Sasuke menggema.

"Ups. Maaf aku tidak sengaja pirang" ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai pelan. Semua orang tampak takut – takut karna mereka pikir Naruko akan meledak. Namun justru reaksi yang mereka pikirkan berbeda.

Naruto terdiam membisu menatap makanan yang berhamburan dilantai kantin. Masakan ibunya terbuang percuma. Hanya apel yang bisa ia makan. Kotak makan pertamanya terbuang percuma. Badan ringkih itu bergetar pelan. Air matanya mengalir pelan. ia memungut nasi dan ramen yang ada dilantai dan memasukkannya kembali dalam kotak bentonya. Dan selama ia mengerjakan tersebut ia selalu menunduk membuat Sasuke penasaran bagaimana ekpresi Naruko. Dan sampai ketika Naruto berdiri dan mengangkat kepalanya…

"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun…aku mengerti…" ujarnya sambil menatap Sasuke dengan senyum getir. Anak sungai yang mengalir diwajahnya masih setia mengucur. Naruto berlalu pergi dari kantin.

BUG!

Tonjokkan dari Kiba mengenai telak pipi Sasuke.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti Sasuke!? Bento itu teramat sangat berharga baginya huh? Mungkin bagimu itu bukan apa – apa! Tapi baginya itu sangat berarti! Itu kotak bekal pertama sepanjang hidupnya! Itu kotak bekal yang membuat ia merasa seperti manusia kembali! Itu adalah kotak bekal yang membuatnya yakin bahwa ia bukanlah manusia penyakitan yang menunggu ajal!" Kiba tersentak dengan ucapannya sendiri. Ia terlalu emosi.

"Haish! Sudahlah aku pusing! Kalimatku jadi ngawur!" ujar Kiba mengejar Naruto.

Sesungguhnya Sasuke tidak begitu mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Kiba karna sesungguhnya ia masih membeku. Terdiam karna ekspresi Naruto. Ekspresi yang membuat hatinya yang dingin merasa sakit seakan – akan apa yang Naruto rasakan tadi ia mampu rasakan.

Badan bergetar, dengan senyum getir dan tidak lupa air mata yang mengalir dari mata biru sapphire tersebut masih terbayang dikepalannya.

_"Tidak apa Sasuke-kun…aku mengerti…"_

"ARGH!" ujar Sasuke mengerang dan menhantam kepalanya dipilar dinding kantin.

Nah Sasuke kau juga kena telak dengan feromonnya bukan?

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**Hola sudah lama tak jumpa ^^ chap ini sudah author panjangin kalau masih dirasa pendek author akan berusaha kembali ;-;**

**saatnya membalas pertanyaaan reader/?**

**Apakah Naruto idiot?**

**\- dia tidak idiot dia hanya tidak bisa menyerap pelajaran seperti manusia normal kebanyakan. ia mampu menyerap melalui metode Kinestetik (gerak)**

**Pairnya siapa saja?**

**\- ItaKyu, SasuNaru, ShikaKiba yang pasti kalau ada yang mau nambahin monggo :| /diabakar/**

**Naruto sakit apa? kok kelihatanya ekstra hati - hati banget? lalu kenapa dia masih kerja di kedai ramen ibunya?**

**\- gagal jantung. dia bisa melakukan aktivitas normal asal tidak membuat jantungnya terpompa cukup banyak (cepat)**

**Naruto bisa hamil?**

**\- hohoho ia terlahir memiliki rahim karna seharusnya Naruto terlahir perempuan :| **

**Naruko pairnya sama siapa?**

**\- awalnya aku tidak ingin membuat Naruko punya pair jika reader ingin antara Gaara atau Kurama /sok dipilih/**

**banyakin itakyu moment dong!**

**\- akan diusahakan di chap depan.**

**sekian dari saya sayonara~~~~~/? **


	7. Truth

DUK

DUK

DUK

Suara pantulan bola terakhir menyebabkan skor sang Uchiha Bungsu dapat mengungguli sang pembalap kita, Kurama.

"Hosh…hosh…Sasuke, setan apa yang merasuki dirimu, huh?" ujar Kurama menjatuhkan dirinya ditengah lapangan basket tersebut.

Tepatnya terduduk disamping seseorang yang terkapar tak berdaya-atau lebih tepatnya orang yang seperti setan menghabiskan tenaganya saat tanding _one bye one_ bersama kurama-.

Kurama tahu, jika Sasuke dalam mode 'bringas' seperti ini berarti sedang ada yang 'mengusik ketenangannya'

"Hey, Sasuke kenapa kau tak menjawab ucapanku bodoh" ujar Kurama santai setelah tadi mengambil nafas.

"Perempuan itu… bagaimana bisa mengacaukan ku?" akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara.

"Namikaze huh?"

"Hn"

Ah, jadi satu – satunya putri dari keluarga Namikaze yang mengusik ketenangan Sasuke? Lalu apa yang membuat sahabat karibnya jadi begini?

"Biasanya juga dia membuat masalah denganmu dan kau membalasnya bukan?"

"Sekarang berbeda…" ujar Sasuke menerawang keatas langit sana

"Apa?"

"Naruko yang kulihat tadi siang…berbeda dengan Naruko yang kukenal sejak 9 tahun lalu…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Naruko yang kulihat seperti bukanlah Naruko sebenarnya"

Baik Sasuke dan Kurama terdiam dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing.

~.~

"Jadi maksud obaa-san sejak pulang sekolah Naruto-chan tidak pulang?"

_"Hai, Kiba-chan apa Naruto bersamamu?"_

"Tidak, obaa-san. Aku sedang berada di perpustakaan saat ini, terakhir kali aku bertemu Naruto-chan saat tadi pulang sekolah, aku berniat mengantarnya tapi dia bilang tidak usah" dan kini Kiba semakin khawatir.

Apa kejadian tadi siang membebani pikiran Naruto?

Tidak. Naruto tidak boleh banyak pikiran, itu menganggu kesehatannya

_"Kiba-chan, kalau bisa tolong cari Naru-chan ya? Obaa-san akan mencoba mencarinyad disekitar rumah"_

"Hai,obaa-san"

Dan sambungan pun terputus. Kiba menghela nafas berat.

"Siapa itu Naruto?"

Kiba berjengit kaget, dihadapannya saat ini ada sesosok manusia yang suka menempatkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

Shikamaru Nara.

"Bukan siapa – siapa" ini pertama kalinya Kiba berbicara dengan Shikamaru bahkan saat di forks kemarin, Kiba tidak pernah berbicara dengan pria tukang tidur tersebut. Dan jujur saja dengan jarak sedekat ini –meski terpaut dua langkah kaki- Kiba agak sedikit gugup.

Ya, Kiba Inuzuka mencintai orang yang ada didepanya ini diam – diam.

Kiba bukanlah tipe orang yang menharapkan apapun, ia bahkan takut untuk berharap ia pernah berharap sekali saat Shikamaru mengambil first kissnya saat mereka sekolah di Forks, pada waktu itu ia berharap Shikamaru mengetahui perasaannya atau bahkan membalas perasaannya, tapi ternyata itu semua hanyalah 'dare' dari teman – teman Shikamaru.

Kiba terlalu takut untuk berharap dan hanya bisa mencintai secara sepihak seperti ini, bahkan ia tidak menyangka akan satu kelas lagi dengan Shikamaru disini.

Dia bahkan terlalu takut untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Kau terlihat panik Inuzuka Kiba bahkan saking paniknya kau gugup saat berbicara denganku" kali ini Shikamaru menatap Kiba serius.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, ini urusanku dan maaf aku terburu – buru" ujar Kiba membereskan semua perlengkapan dan memasukkannya kedalam ranselnya dan akan beranjak pergi jika tangannya tidak dicegat oleh Shikamaru.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini Kiba bisa merasakan hembusan nafas sang Jenius dikelas.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa urusanmu adalah urusanku juga?"

"Shikamaru Nara…anda bukan siapa – siapa saya jadi anda tidak berhak mencampuri masalah saya dan saya mohon biarkan saya pergi" ujar Kiba dingin alih – alih panik dan mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru yang justru malah semakin menguat dan menariknya kedalam rengkuhan sang pria bermuka malas tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika mulai sekarang aku adalah 'siapa – siapamu' pacar misalnya? Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau minta" ujar Shikamaru dengan nada main – main

PLAK

Suara tamparan bergema dengan keras diperpustakaan yang sepi itu

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _darah biru_ seperti keluargamu bisa melakukan hal serendah ini Shikamaru. Apa kau pikir perasaan itu adalah mainan yang bisa dibayar dengan uangmu itu? Bukan. Sama sekali bukan" ujar Kiba selaku pelaku penamparan.

Dilihat dari bekas tangan yang tercetak dengan jelas di pipi sang Shikamaru, sepertinya tampran tadi cukup keras dan…

Sakit.

"Didunia ini bisa kau sebutkan satu hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang?" tanya Shikamaru dingin membuat nafas Kiba tercekat.

"Dizaman seperti ini apakah ada satu saja sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang, Inuzuka Kiba?" kini Shikamaru menatap lurus didepan matanya.

"Bahkan harga diri sekarang berakhir di rumah bordir, sauna yang merupakan tempat prostitusi, geisha dimana – mana, adakah satu hal yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang? Bahkan sekarang nyawa pun bisa kita beli –maksudnya pembunuhan,cloning,dll- adakah Kiba? BISAKAH KAU SEBUTKAN SATU HAL YANG TIDAK BISA DIBELI DENGAN UANG INUZUKA KIBA!?"

Kiba terdiam mendengar bentakan tadi tanpa dikomando airmatanya berlinang.

"Ada Shikamaru, ada. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibeli dengan uang yaitu Cinta yang tulus diberikan orang yang mencintai kita Shikamaru, itulah satu satunya didunia ini yang tidak bisa kau beli dengan uang" dan Kiba pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang terdiam di tempat.

"Sialnya, kau mendapatkan hal itu dan aku tidak" ujar Shikamaru bermonolog ria.

Yah tanpa keduanya tahu bahwa mereka berdua saling mencintai.

~.~

Naruto sekarang berada di kebun maple tempat biasa ia bermain dengan Kiba atau Pom Pom anjing kesayanganya tersebut, hari sebentar lagi mulai senja dan Naruto engan pulang.

Ia terlalu takut atau bahkan sedih jika ia bilang pada ibunya bahwa ia telah merusak bento yang dibuat ibunya dengan penuh cinta-yang sebenarnya bukan salah Naruto-.

Apapun yang dia lakukan selalu gagal.

Naruto terisak keras.

"Jangan menangis, nanti manisnya hilang" Naruto kenal betul suara ini.

"Kyuubi-nii!" ujar Naruto langsung memeluk sang kakak.

"Astaga, kenapa kamu tidak pulang Naru-chan? Kamu membuat semua orang khawatir"

"Hiks…nii-chan…Naru tidak ingin sekolah lagi….hiks…Naru mengacaukan segalanya…."

Dan sang kakak hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Ini semakin terasa sulit.

~.~

"Nii-chan…" ujar Naruto dipangkuan sang kakak.

"Apa Naru-chan?" ujar sang kakak masih setia mengelus sang adik

"Kapan Nee-chan sembuh?"

"Kamu kan tau sendiri dia harus _bedrest_ selama tiga bulan dan ini baru memasuki minggu pertama Naru…"

"Aruko-nee… apa dia marah padaku? Sepertinya aku mengacaukan harinya selama tiga bulan kedepan…."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu hm? Kalian adalah saudara kembar, saat saudara yang satunya sakit maka kembarannya juga ikutan sakit. Nah kalau begitu janganlah sakit dan tetaplah kuat Naru…" ujar sang kakak memberi petuah.

Naruto mengambil nafas. Benar yang dikatakan kakaknya, ia tidak boleh sakit dan bersedih ia harus kuat apapun yang terjadi mulai dari sekarang ia harus kuat bagaimanapun ia juga laki – laki!

Eh? Hei Naruto ngomong – ngomong kau masih memakai pakaian perempuan lo~~ kkk

SEMANGAT NARUTO-CHAN!

~.~

Hari ini Naruto datang lebih awal, dan menuju perpustakaan ia belajar dengan mengambil beberapa buku – buku dan mulai memperlajarinya ia menengok jam yang melingkar manis di tanganya.

04.30

Masih ada waktu sekitar tiga jam-an sebelum masuk kelas.

Setelah dari kebun maple kemarin ia mengambil semua buku catatan sang kakak, dan mempelajarinya, Kyuubi membantu Naru belajar juga untuk menyamakan tulisannya dengan sang kembaran setidaknya agar tidak mirip ceker ayam. Hasilnya lumayan, tulisan Naruto tampak lebih rapih dan cenderung kecil –kecil. Kalau dipandang sangat manis.

Benar – benar pencerminan dari yang menulis.

Hari ini pelajaran Matematika, Fisika dan Olahraga. Naru sengaja datang pagi – pagi bahkan disaat ibunya masih masak –dan terpaksa mempercepat masakannya, karna ingin menyiapkan bento sang anak- Naruto sudah pergi menaiki bus.

Kemarin sang ayah yang terlalu khawatir pada sang anak yang pulang bersama Kyubi langsung membelikan apapun yang diminta sang anak, alhasil Kyubi menyarankan agar Naru diberikan handphone agar mempermudah komunikasi diantara mereka. Sekarang Samsung Galaxy S6 Edge berwarna Hitam ada ditangan Naruto –yang warna merah punya sang kembaran dan sang sulung silver- dan mempermudah ia memakai GPS untuk mencapai sekolah.

Semua hal yang dilakukannya semata – mata agar tidak membuat kembaranya, kakak, serta teman kembaranya – yang telah menjadi temannya- menjadi repot kembali.

Sekarang ia adalah Naruko, jadi dia harus bisa menjadi 'bayangan' kakaknya dengan caranya sendiri.

Omong – omong ia sekarang berhadapan dengan gadis pesolek yang terkenal akan kecantikannya, –cantik karna make up- Yasuko Uki sedang memandang Naruto penuh curiga, Naruto hanya bisa menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

"O..hayou… Uki-chan?"

Awalnya Naruto sedang sibuk belajar tentang rumus – rumus yang dipelajarinya hari ini-yang sayangnya hanya sedikit yang masuk keotak- namun tiba – tiba Yasuko Uki datang sambil memagut bibir dengan seorang pria yang ia kenal baik sekali karna Sakura,Hinata dan Ten Ten sering menceritakannya.

Uyeda Yokuro.

Dan itu membuat pipi Naruto bersemu merah karna ini adalah pertama kali ia melihatnya, namun sayangnya Kuro menyadari bahwa Naruko-ekhem, maksudnya Naruto- ada didalam sana dan sontak kabur meninggalkan Uki sendirian sana bersama Naruto.

"Naruko-chan… apa yang membawamu datang pagi – pagi eoh? Apa kau tidak mengerjakan pr semalam?"

"Eung, aku mengerjakannya semalam aku datang pagi – pagi karna ada beberapa rumus yang harus kup-"

BRAK

"DASAR CEWEK SOK PINTAR! JALANG! BILANG SAJA KAU DATANG PAGI – PAGI KARNA INGIN MENANGKAP BASAH AKU DAN KURO KAN!? SUPAYA AKU DAN KURO TIDAK BISA MASUK KEDALAM KUALIFIKASI UNTUK MEWAKILI SEKOLAH DIAJANG OLIMPIADE MENDATANG BUKAN!? JAWAB AKU NAMIKAZE NARUKO!"

Ucapan Naruto terhenti kala Uki mengebrak meja peprustakan alih – alih malah merengut kasar kerah bajunya dan berteriak lantang didepan mukanya. Naruto terkejut dan ini situasi gawat penyakitnya bisa kambuh.

"Uhuk…Uki-chan tolong lepaskan aku…a-ak-akuh…tidak bisa bernafaas…hhh…"

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU MENDADAK LEMAH BEGINI HAH? DASAR SETAN BERWAJAH MALAIKAT!"

Dan detik selanjutnya Uki menghempaskan Naruto kedinding.

Astaga Jantungnya!

Naruto merangkak mencapai tas yang ada dimeja untuk mengambil inhaler didalamnya, namun semua terhenti ketika Uki menginjak dadanya keras.

"Uhuk!...hhh…tolong…aku….tidak…bisa….bernafas…"

"Ck! Tidak semudah itu Nona Namikaze…bermohonlah padaku" Uki kalap sekarang.

"Akh….Akuhh…me…mehonhh….padamuhh…" Air matanya berlinang sekarang

'Tidak Naruto kau harus kuat, kuat Naruto kuat…kumohon….jangan sekarang…'

Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat sekarang melebihi normal lalu berangsur – angsur menurun mencapai dasar, Naruto bahkan tidak mampu mendengar denyutnya.

"Kumohon…hhh…" Naruto mencoba memohon sekali lagi namun injakan kaki Uki justru malah semakin keras diiringi denyutnya yang semakin menurun….

'Hiks….jangan sekarang kumohon berdenyutlah….'

Naruto pasrah ketika kegelapan mulai menyelimuti matanya….anehnya ia tidak merasa ada yang menginjak dadanya, justru kepalanya tampak seperti dipangku seseorang dan sesuatu menempel diarea mukanya, ia hapal ketika semprotan gas itu menyentuh hidungnya.

Inhaler.

"NARUTO BANGUN! BANGUN! SADARLAH NARUTO! SADAR! Dalam hitungan ketiga tarik nafas Naruto….satu…dua…tiga….tarik!"

Dan secara spontanitas tubuhnya menarik nafas membiarkan gas oksigen itu masuk kedalam rongga paru – parunya.

"Bagus….Naruto sekali lagi….satu…dua….tiga…tarik!" dan suara itu masih sayup –sayup ia dengar meski matanya terlalu lelah untuk membuka, dan detak jantungnya mulai normal kembali.

Naruto yakin ini bukan suara Uki, ini suara yang cukup _ngebass_ jenis khas suara laki – laki, tapi siapa? Tampaknya bukan suara Kiba, namun yang jelas ia membuka matanya sedikit dengan buram yang ia dapatkan ia dapat melihat rambut seorang laki – laki yang berwarna hitam pekat.

Lalu kegelapan yang tenang menyelimutinya.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**Kependekan ya? hahah sengaja memang /digaplok readers/**

**akhir - akhir ini Author sedang dilanda galau /ceilah/**

**author ingin memperpanjang chapter namun ada yang bilang jangan terlalu panjang nanti jadinya bosan**

**jadi author memutuskan untuk maksimum mencapai 5000 words dan paling minimal 1500 words**

**bagi yang bertanya Sasuke itu pintar dia memang pintar jadi kalau banyak yang mengira kalau Sasuke nggak nyadar bahwa itu Naruto jadi dichap ini sudah dibuktikan bukan bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke itu tau atau tidak/?**

**dan masalah pair...**

**untuk pair fokus ke sasunaru, tapi sekali - kali di chapter diselingi pair itakyu atau shikakiba atau lainnya**

**dan untuk pairnya Naruko**

**masih imbang antara Gaara dan Kurama meski banyak yang pengen Gaara sama Sasuke rebutan Naruto-")/**

**jadi ini masih voting karna saya juga masih bingung XD**

**untuk karakter Naruto...**

**dia memang moe! BWAAHAHAHAHHAHA/digaplok season 2/ nggak terlalu moe kok dan gak terlalu ooc banget cuman nanti cerewetnya muncul seiring perjalanan/?...**

**dan adegan yang didam- idamkan...**

**alias adegan lemonan author ingin memberikannya di chap depan hohohoho /digaplok season 3/**

**jadi bagi yang merasa belum siap untuk mimisan/? segara skip adegan itu ya nak /pukpuk readers/**

**masalah nihon...**

**u,u author masih belajar jadi kalau ada penggunaaan kalimat yang salah segera review atau PM author untuk diperbaiki oke'-')/**

**akhir kata terima kasih banget yang masih sedia untuk baca dan mereview karna jujur saja sebagai seorang author jika tulisannya direview bagi mereka berarti cerita mereka dihargai dan ditunggu dan jelas menambah semangat untuk menulis**

**jadi jangan lupa sehabis baca, review,fav dan follow!^^)/**

**SAYONARA~~~~~~~~~~**


	8. Second Meet

_Rintik – rintik hujan kecil menemani langkah kaki Naruto kecil ke sebuah padang ilalang dengan awan yang mulai menggelap ia masih menelusuri padang tersebut hanya untuk mencari anjing kesayangannya._

_"Pompomnie…Pompomnie… kamu dimana? Hari sudah mulai gelap dan hujan mulai turun…" teriak Naruto kecil lemah._

_Tadi sore ia bermain ditaman bersama anjing kesayangannya, Pompom dan meninggalkannya sejenak untuk sekedar membeli ice cream rasa vanilla kesukaan Pompom. Namun anjing itu sudah berlari kearah jalan dan Naruto lelah mengejarnya hingga hilang arah._

_Disinilah untuk pertama kalinya ia menemukan sebuah kebun maple dengan pohon tua yang sangat amat rindang._

_Dan disini juga tempat ia berteduh dari anak air yang meluncur ke bumi dengan sangat amat deras._

_Naruto kedinginan. Itu sudah pasti tubuhnya hanya terbalut sweater putih berlengan panjang dan celana berbahan sutra selutut berwarna oranye. Ia merapatkan kedua kakinya didada dan memeluk dirinya sendiri._

_Semilir angin mulai meremangkan tubuhnya hingga bergetar hebat, ia mungkin akan segera pingsan ditempat jika saja tidak ada seonggok mantel berwarna hitam berhodie bulu – bulu hangat tersampir apik ditubuhnya._

_"Dobe. Kau akan mati duluan sebelum hujan reda jikalau hanya memakai seutas sweater rajut yang tidak cukup kuat menghalau angin"_

_Dan Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya mendapati seorang bocah bersurai raven yang ditangannya tengah menggendong anjing ras Pomeranian. Pompom, anjing Naruto._

_Dan dalam kebingungan mereka bertemu di kebun Maple yang kemudian hari menjadi tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu._

~.~

Didalam keheningan di ruang UKS terdapat, Uki, Sasuke, Kiba dan Naruto yang tengah pingsan.

"Karna hari ini jadwal piket jaga UKS adalah aku. Biar aku yang menjaga Naruko. Dan kau Uki biar Kakashi sensei yang menyelesaikan masalahmu selain daripada kau hampir membunuh anak orang kau juga melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh bersama Kuro. Dan kau Kiba sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas." Ujar Sasuke panjang, baik Kiba dan Uki sama – sama kagetnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sepanjang itu.

"Ck! Aku bingung kau tiba – tiba membela musuhmu sendiri Sasuke" ujar Uki kesal lalu berlalu keluar sambil membanting pintu UKS.

"Biar aku yang menjaga Naruko-chan" ujar Kiba to the point.

"Supaya penyamaran Naruto tidak terbongkar huh?" ujar Sasuke kalem sontak membuat Kiba tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejutnya.

"Kau..mengetahuinya?" ujar Kiba panik.

"Pergilah masuk kedalam, jika kau tidak ingin aku membeberkan identitas Naruto pada siapapun" ujar Sasuke tenang membuat Kiba mau tak mau keluar dari ruang UKS.

Hey, orang yang paling tidak boleh tau tentang Naruto justru Sasuke kan?.

~.~

_Naruto kecil masih memakai mantel hangat milik sang bocah raven keduanya duduk berdampingan dengan Pompom yang kini sudah berada didalam pelukan hangat Naruto._

_"Eung…apa kau kedinginan?" itu hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut Naruto menyadari beberapa rintik hujan mengenai kemeja putih yang dilapisi vest coklat rajut milik sang anak brambut raven._

_"Dobe! Tentu saja aku kedinginan" ujar anak kecil itu kalem membuat Naruto kecil terheran – heran apakah anak itu tidak punya ekspresi lain selain berwajah datar._

_"Kau terlihat berpakaian rapih? Kau mau pergi ketaman bermain?"_

_"Itu terlalu kekanakkan bagiku. Aku pergi keperpustakaan kota dan menemui anak berwarna rambut pirang dia cantik sayangnya mulutnya pedas. Kami berkelahi dan diusir lalu aku berjalan kearah sini menemukan anjingmu dan dirimu" ujar Sasuke mulai nyaman berbicara dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam melong, bukankah sedari tadi anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Dobe? Apakah itu tidak kasar?._

_"Kurasa dia begitu karna dia merasa terganggu olehmu"_

_"Yah mungkin baru kali ini aku menemukan anak yang kepintarannya setara denganku" ujar Sasuke kecil. Dan Naruto yang mengangguk sambil mengelus anjingnya lembut._

_Sasuke kecil memperhatikan Naruto dalam – dalam. Bagaimana anak itu tersenyum, hidungnya yang memerah, tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya, dan rambutnya yang pirang serta matanya yang bulat dengan biru berkilau. Manik mata yang sangat indah lebih indah dari mata anak perempuan yang lain, Sasuke mungkin tidak tau bahwa anak perempuan yang ditemuinya di perpustakaan kota tadi siang adalah saudara kembar dari anak laki – laki yang membuat Sasuke tertarik._

_Takdir memang punya permainan sendiri._

_"Apa aku boleh mencium matamu?"_

_"HUH!?" ujar Naruto kaget mendengar permintaan Sasuke. Dan keduanya saling berpandangan tanpa tahu nama masing – masing, pulang kerumah masing – masing, dan pergi dengan sejuta pernyataan tanpa tahu benang merah merekat erat diantara jari keduanya._

~.~

Sasuke memandang wajah damai Naruto dalam – dalam tanpa. Pemuda kecil yang 9 tahun lalu Sasuke temui menjelma menjadi wanita berambut panjang kalau saja ia tidak menyuruh 'orangnya' mencari tahu keberadaan Naruko ia takkan tahu bahwa anak laki – laki yang 9 tahun lalu tanpa sadar mencuri hatinya kini berada didepan dirinya.

"Apa aku boleh mencium matamu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan diri sendiri lalu tertawa kemudian melihat tingkah konyolnya.

Ya sesaat setelah ia pulang dari lapangan basket kemarin orang suruhan miliknya menelpon bahwa Naruko yang ia temui akhir – akhir ini adalah Naruto saudara kembar laki – laki Naruko dan berada di kebun maple tempat ia menemukan Naruko yang bodohnya Sasuke lupa bahwa itu tempat yang sama ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Naruto.

"Naruto… Namikaze Naruto… itu namamu hm? Dobe?" ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus pipi milik Naruto. Memperhatikan garis – garis halus yang bahkan anehnya tidak membuat wajah Naruto semakin jelek"

"Diserang capit kepiting huh? Dobe. Temanmu juga sama denganmu, dan bodohnya aku percaya waktu itu"

Yah, semenjak kemarin Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto adalah teman masa kecilnya yang hilang ia mulai mencari tahu keseluruhan tentang Naruto dan dia juga baru tahu bahwa Naruto punya penyakit bawaan dan gangguan dalam belajar.

"Ya Dobe, jika saja aku tidak datang tepat waktu nyawamu bisa melayang huh? Kau harus berterima kasih padaku" ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

"Dan tak akan aku biarkan Malaikat kecilku pergi lagi. Kau milikku sekarang" ujar Sasuke final.

~.~

_At Konoha University._

Kyubi masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan lesu, disampingnya Deidara tengah mempersiapkah persentase yang akan mereka berdua persentasekan.

"Kyubi-chan jika kita mampu meng-goalkan proyek ini aku yakin jurusan kita mampu membuat drama teater kolosal terbesar disepanjang sejarah jurusan _Art,Music, and Theater_" Deidara bercoleteh ria sambil merapikan berkas dan file di laptopnya akhirnya menyadari bahwa Kyubi tidak mendengar celotehannya tadi.

"Kyubi-chan? Kau mendengarkanku?" ujar Deidara sambil menepuk pundak teman seperjuangannya tersebut.

"Huh?" ujar Kyubi terbangun dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun ya?" ujar Deidara prihatin.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan imouto dan otouto mu ya?" ujar Deidara tahu persis akan satu hal yang mampu membuat orang segalak Kyubi berubah jadi anak anjing yang lesu.

"hai Dei-chan. Semalam aku menemukan Naru-chan tengah depresi dibawah kebun Maple kesayangannya. Dan tadi pagi aku tak menemuinya dan okaa-san bilang bahwa Naru sudah berangkat dari tadi subuh. Ini membuatku cemas, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Aruko-chan nanti? Naru juga akhir – akhir ini berubah" akhirnya Kyubi mengeluarkan unek – uneknya.

Deidara hanya mengelus punggung Kyubi sabar dalam hati ia juga mengamini. Adiknya Kurama juga selalu membuat ia khawatir, selain sebagai model adiknya itu juga sebagai seorang pembalap. Hal paling mengerikan paling berpotensi di Arena Balap. Deidara bahkan tak ingi adiknya mau masuk sana, namun apa mau dikata. Bakat Kurama adalah di bidang tersebut. Jadi Deidara cukup mengerti perasaan Kyubi.

"Kyubi tenanglah habis persentase ini kita akan mengunjungi sekolah Naruto-chan. Kita akan bawakan ramen kesukaannya dan lagi dari sana kita bisa menjenguk Naruko-chan. Tapi untuk semua hal itu kita harus professional juga dibidang yang kita kerjakan oke?" ujar Deidara mencoba menghibur Kyubi.

Kyubi pun hanya mengangguk pasrah meski hatinya belum juga tenang entah mengapa sedari tadi ia selalu memikirkan Naruto.

'Naru-chan… semoga kau baik – baik saja…' batinnya berharap.

~.~

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan – lahan. Iris safirnya mulai menatap sekelilingnya.

Putih.

Semua serba putih Naruto tak mengerti dengan keadaan yang meliputinya. Seingatnya tadi ia di perpustakaan lalu Uki menginjak dadanya…lalu….

Astaga! Pria bersurai hitam!

"Sudah bangun Dobe?"

Dan suara tersebut mengagetkan Naruto. Ia langsung berbalik kearah suara itu berasal dan ternyata Sasuke berada disana. Menyenderkan tubuhnya didinding sambil meminum kopi dan satu tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana. Sontak saja ia memegang rambutnya.

'Aman!' pikir Naruto.

"Kau tak perlu takut penyamaranmu terbongkar Namikaze Naruto" ujar Sasuke lalu duduk disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Kau…mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tidak terlalu bodoh saat menekan dadamu tadi" ujar Sasuke bohong. Karna sebenarnya dia tahu sudah dari awal.

"Untuk menyelamatkanku… aku berterima kasih…" ujar Naruto menunduk dalam – dalam. Bibirnya tidak sengaja maju beberapa centi dengan lucunya dan itu tidak terlewat oleh mata kelam sang Raven.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau ikut olimpiade sendirian" ujar Sasuke berkilah lagi. Mendengar kata olimpiade membuat Naruto semakin tertunduk lesu.

"Aku…sepertinya harus mengundurkan diri dari olmpiade itu… aku tidak sepandai Nee-chan…" sontak hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentuh. Karna dari kecil ia selalu didik untuk tidak menunjukkan kekurangan apalagi mengakui kelemahan diri sendiri. Harga diri itu harus dijungjung tinggi.

"Kau harus mencobanya Naruto setidaknya sekali" ujar Sasuke datar namun ada rasa tulus didalamnya. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tertegun kaku. Ini tak seperti yang orang lain bicarakan.

Sasuke mungkin pelit bicara, dia juga tidak bernah berekpresi sebelumnya. Tapi dibalik Sasuke yang arogan ada Sasuke yang baik hati dibalik Sasuke yang sombong ada Sasuke yang perhatian dibalik Sasuke yang dingin ada Sasuke yang perhatian dan itu semua membuat Naruto mulai menyebrangi jalan yang seharusnya ia tidak sebrangi jalan yang dilaran oleh kedua kakaknya jalan yang justru mempererat ikatan benang merah kedua insan tersebut.

"Arigatou…Sasuke-kun…" dan seutas senyum sayu milik Naruto tak kuasa menahan Sasuke untuk mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka.

Keduanya saling bertatapan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menolak gejolak aneh ini. Baik Naruto sendiri juga kebingungan mengapa ia hilang control atas dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika hidung mereka saling bergesekan Naruto menyadari tak ada yang lebih bahagia selain saat Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya keatas kasur dengan perlahan dan pinggangnya direngkuh dengan nyaman dan nafas mereka saling bertubrukan. Dan tak ada yang lebih nyaman ketika Naruto menutup matanya dan Sasuke mulai mencium bibirnya.

Benang merah itu semakin kuat.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**SELAMAT MALAM TAKBIRANNNNN~~~ **

**DAN SELAMAT IDUL FITRI~~~**

**Author akhirnya menuntaskan puasa/? menulis cerita heehehe /digaplok/**

**untuk chap ini author menuntaskan 6 halaman berukuran A4/? jadi semoga lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya dan EYDnya juga lebih baik/meski saya rasa ada beberapa typo karna saya nekat mempbulish ini tanpa cek lagi begitu tau hasil sidang isbat/?/ dan juga Nihonnya yang sudah diperbaiki.**

**makasih yang sudah PM dan meninggalkan jejak berupa comment saran dan kritikan.**

**semoga kalian tidak jenuh membaca Are You Naruko dan tidak jenuh juga meninggalkan Review.**

**karna dari Review itu saya akan semakin bersemangat untuk meng-update dan juga melihat adegan di akhir acara/?**

**berarti Rate nya mulai naik ya kawan - kawan hohohoho /evil laugh/**

**so see u next time~~~**


	9. Remember

_Naruto kecil pulang ke rumah dengan seluruh keluarga yang panik akan dirinya, kakaknya Kyubi bahkan menangis sesegukkan melihat adiknya yang paling kecil pulang dalam keadaan selamat._

_"Kau baik – baik saja Naru?"_

_"Eung, ya seseorang menolongku"_

_Keluarga Namikaze berterima kasih pada orang itu meski tidak tahu siapa orangnya dan yang pasti ada yang membekas diingatannya._

_Ia mengizinkan pemuda kecil itu mencium matanya_

_Hidungnya_

_Bahkan bibirnya._

_Semenjak hari itu juga ia sering ke kebun maple dengan harapan ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan sang raven._

_Namun ia tak pernah bertemu kembali_

_Sampai ia lupa alasan utamanya ke kebun maple ialah apa_

~.~

Sasuke masih ingat rasa bibir yang pernah ia kecup belasan tahun yang lalu, bibir cherry yang merah ranum merangsang ia untuk berbuat lebih. Tidak, tidak ia harus menahannya!

"Hnghh…"

'Oh Fuck!' jerit Sasuke dalam hati. Jika sudah begini jangan salahkan Sasuke bertindak jauh. Ciumannya turun kebawah dan menempelkan _bite mark_ disana dan yang paling ia tunggu.

Melihat wajah asli malaikat kecilnya.

Ia memangku Naruto yang terngah – engah akan ciumannya. Ia melepaskan wig dan membuang blazer Naruto asal. Ia membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja Naruto sedikit dan menurunkannya sampai bahu.

Dia melihat bahwa rambut Naruto lebih pirang dan kulit Naruto sedikit kecoklatan dibanding Naruko yang kulitnya sepucat salju. Aroma yang menguar dari diri Naruto adalah aroma Musim semi dimana kue – kue dan wangi roti yang dipanggang memenuhi udara pada musim tersebut.

Hangat. Sejuk. Manis.

Sasuke membenci hal – hal yang berbau manis, karena menurutnya manis itu adalah racun yang berbahaya.

Namun manisnya Naruto tidak bisa ia tolak.

Ia bahkan bisa gila jika terus – terusan menghirup aroma memabukkan dan _addictive_ seperti ini.

Naruto diam ketika Sasuke memandangnya dalam – dalam ia tidak dapat bergerak. Ia harus mendongakkan wajahnya sedikit supaya dapat melihat lebih jelas rupa Sasuke.

Badannya tinggi semampai dan kulitnya pucat otot bisep dan trisepnya sempurna dia dianugerahi dada yang bidang dan perut yang rata dia berotot namun proporsional. Rahangnya tegas. Khas Uchiha, tegas dan dingin, rambutnya hitam legam namun tidak selegam kedua butir matanya. Bibirnya pink pucat namun deru nafasnya hangat. Dari jarak sedekat ini Naruto mengakui bahwa ia gagal sebagai laki – laki dan juga akhirnya sadar mengapa Sasuke banyak digilai.

"Puas menatapku?" Kalimat dengan suara datar itu mengagetkan dirinya hingga hampir terjungkal kebelakang untung Sasuke sigap menahan pinggangnya.

Hey harusnya ia marah karna dilecehkan!

Pipinya merah, oh ralat seluruh mukanya memerah hingga ke telinga. Melihat Sasuke terkekeh bebas melihat wajahnya membuat dirinya semakin merona.

"Tidurlah, nanti malam aku akan datang ke rumah-mu"

"A-a-ap-apa? Datang ke rumahku?"

"Tidak ada penolakan"

Ini gawat.

~.~

_Konoha University_

Deidara dan Kyubi mampu menyelesaikan persentase mereka dengan baik semoga para _Rektor_ dan _PH_ serta sponsor terkait mempertimbangkan proposal yang mereka ajukan setelah melihat persentase mereka berdua.

"Kudengar jurusan _Design And Interior_ akan bergabung dengan kita" ujar Deidara

"Itu tergantung keputusan dari ketua panitia" ujar Kyubi yang dimaksud adalah Asuma Sarutobi. Cowok yang hobi memasangkannya dengan Uchiha.

"Kuharap Ino sengaja melakukan itu supaya kau dimakcomblangin olehnya"

"Jangan bahas mereka berdua, sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 6 Sore sepertinya kita memakan waktu lama saat persentasi tadi, mau singgah memberikan adikmu hadiah?"

"Yah bagaimana lagi. Aku yakin Naruto sudah pulang sejak siang tadi"

Kyubi berharap semua akan baik – baik saja. Ya baik – baik saja.

~.~

Naruto tidak bisa melupakan sentuhan Sasuke tadi di sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan ia mengabaikan Kiba yang panik melihatnya 'berantakan'sampai dirumah semua sibuk mengurus Naruko dan Kyubi yang masih di kampus. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dan membilas seluruh tubuhnya.

Cermin kamar mandi tersebut menampakan bercak merah keungu-an di bagian perpotongan leher dengan pundaknya. Itu membuat Naruto berpikir keras

Jahat atau Baik-kah Sasuke itu?

Ia benar – benar kebingungan. Dengan cepat ia memakai baju begitu mendengar ketukan pintu

"Nee-chan?" dihadapannya Naruko dengan kursi rodanya sedang tersenyum.

~.~

"Bagaimana hari mu disekolah"

"Baik – baik saja" ya pengecualian untuk adegan bento buatan ibunya yang jatuh dan nyawanya yang hampir melayang serta Sasuke yang melakukan hal – hal aneh.

"Aku lega mendengarnya bagaimana dengan belajarmu"

"Eung, aku masih dibantu Kiba"

"sini mana PR mu biar aku kerjakan"

"Jika kau yang mengerjakan kapan adikmu pintar?" dan suara kalem tersebut mengejutkan Naruko dan Naruto. Dihadapannya ada seorang

Uchiha Sasuke.

~.~

Suasana makan malam ini benar – benar buruk. Keluarga Uchiha bertandang kerumah keluarga Namikaze dengan alasan ingin menjenguk Naruko yang tak sempat mereka jenguk sewaktu ia dirumah sakit. Kyubi yang datang pun sontak mengeluarkan ekspresi dinginya ketika melihat si sulung Uchiha. Naruko juga sama kesalnya melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan seakan – akan memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah tahu 'harta tersembunyi' Naruko yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Ini benar – benar diluar dugaan kami, kalian dengan rendah hati mau datang kerumah sederhana kami" ujar Kushina merendahkan diri.

"Rumah ini justru terlihat hangat. Oh! Siapa ini dia lucu sekali" ujar Mikoto melihat anak anjing yang berkeliling di kaki seorang… pemuda yang mirip Naruko?

"Dia putra bungsuku Mikoto, Namikaze Naruto" ujar Minato sambil memberi sinyal pada Naruto untuk memberi salam.

"Konbawa Oba-san, Oji-san" ujar Naruto memberi salam dan tersenyum manis.

"Astaga Mikoto. Anak mu kawai sekali!"

~.~

Mikoto tak henti – hentinya memandang Naruto kagum. Fugaku hanya geleng – geleng kepala, ia sudah tau apa yang ada didalam otak istrinya tersebut.

"Naru, kau bersekolah dimana sekarang?" dan semua hening. Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa

"Eung… saya tidak bersekolah Oji-san" ujar Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat – kuat menandakan ia sedikit gugup dan malu. Melihat Otouto-nya tidak nyaman Kyubi memecah suasana.

"Ah, Oba-san mau mencoba ramen buatan Naru-chan?"

"Ah, ha'i. ittadaikimasu"

~.~

Saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke ah lebih tepatnya Naruto, Sasuke, dan Pom Pom berada di halaman rumah Naruto. Naruto ditugasi untuk menemani Sasuke karna Naruko sedang sakit dan Kyubi yang menemani Itachi.

Suasananya sedikit awkward karna keduanya bingung harus mulai pembicaraan darimana

"Ekhem. Untuk pertanyaan dari otou-san aku minta maaf"

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku mengerti" ujar Naruto sambil mengusap Pom Pom.

Ini bukan untuk pertama kalinya ia ditanya oleh pertanyaan seperti itu teman Ayah dan Ibunya serta teman Nee-chan dan Nii-channya juga jika bertandang kerumah dan melihat Naruto akan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. Jika sudah begitu Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bersekolah.

Mungkin karna takut melukai hatinya, baik teman dari Kyubi dan Naruko jarang sekali mereka ajak untuk bertandang kerumahnya.

"Eum mau melihat – lihat sekitar?"

"Tentu"

~.~

"Bisakah mukamu tidak kecut begitu?"

Pertanyaan konyol yang dilempar Itachi untuk Kyubi. Ya dia sendiri bahkan sudah tahu jawabannya si sulung Namikaze ini tak akan pernah berbaik hati mengantar Itachi keliling kompleks kalau bukan atas suruhan orangtuanya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya bukan? Bahwa aku benar benar membencimu dan si pantat ayam itu"

"Namanya Sasuke bukan pantat ayam"

"Terserah"

"Sebenarnya kami kesini karna permintaan Sasuke"

Langkah Kyubi terhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa. Kok berhenti"

"Bukan apa – apa lanjutkan"

"Sasuke sepertinya tertarik oleh salah satu dari adikmu"

Kali ini Kyubi benar – benar membeku.

Sasuke tidak mungkin memilih Naruko karna ia tahu seberapa hebatnya permusuhan dua orang itu maka yang tersisa hanya satu.

Namikaze Naruto.

~.~

Saat ini keadaan diruang tamu begitu serius baik Keluarga Namikaze maupun Keluarga Uchiha

"Suatu kebanggan kalian mau datang kerumah kecil kami. Bukan bermaksud buruk atau apa, tapi pasti ada hal yang penting yang kalian ingin bicarakan bukan?" uzar sang kepala keluarga Namikazw, Minato.

"Begini Minato daripada seorang teman maupun anak buah kau sudah ku anggap sebagai saudaraku sendiri dan untuk hal itu kita perlu ikatan yang kuat?"

"Maksudnya?" Kushina mencoba bertanya.

"Kami ingin menjodohkan putra kami dengan anak mu Kushina" ujar Mikoto tersenyum hangat.

Ini benar – benar diluar dugaan.

"Anak kami yang cukup umur hanyalah Kyubi, namun ia seorang laki – laki. Sedangkan Naruko bahkan belum genap tujuh belas tahun"

"Kami tidak mempermasalahkan jenis kelamin dan usia, Minato"

Minato mengerti arh pembicaraan ini kemana. Sudah pasti Naruto-lah yang dimaksud, hanya Naruto satu – satunya anak laki – laki mereka yang mempunya 'hal istimewa' tersebut.

Sebenarnya Kyubi juga mempunyainya namun sikap bandelnya membuat ia masih mendapat kesempatan untuk menikah dengan perempuan, sedangkan Naruto? Bahkan perempuan pun membenci dirinya.

Minato belum siap untuk menjodohkan Naruto. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan jika nanti pasangan anak bungsunya itu kelak memanglah seorang laki – laki. Namun yang menjadi masalah adalah sanggupkan pasangannya tersebut membahagiakan Naruto?

Hampir tujuh belas tahun hidup bersama putra bungsunya tersebut. Sudah cukup untuk mengetahui betapa rapuh dan pedihnya seorang Namikaze Naruto. Jika diibaratkan Naruto adalah Kristal bening yang mudah pecah kapan saja.

"Kalau memang boleh tahu, siapa yang sebenarnya ingin kalian jodohkan" Kushina bertanya dengan nada was – was sambil memgang erat tangan suaminya.

"Kami berniat menjodohkan Sasuke" ucap Fugaku terhenti

"Dengan Naruto" lanjut Mikoto.

~.~

Berjalan dalam keheningan membuat Sasuke dan Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sampai pada tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Kebun Maple dengan pohon paling rindang ditengahnya

"Nah, Sasuke-kun. Ini adalah tempat bermainku bersama pom – pom"

Oh ya Sasuke masih pnya ingatan segar pertemuan pertama mereka berdua adalah disini.

TES.

Bintik putih dan lembut menyentuh ujung hidung Naruto membuat ia mendongak keatas.

Salju pertama.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Apa?"

"Mari buat permohonan di salju pertama" ujar Naruto langsung menutup matanya.

_"Kiba-chan mari buat permohonan di salju pertama"_

Naruto langsung membuka matanya.

"Ada apa? Permohonan-mu sudah selesai"

"Belum…" ujar Naruto menatap Sasuke lekat

_"Apa permohonanmu Kiba-kun?"_

_"Mempunyai sepeda, Naru?"_

_"Bertemu dengan dia lagi."_

Naruto tersentak tubuhnya tiba – tiba hilang keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh jika Sasuke tidak sigap menopang Naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

"Hey. Apa kau baik – baik saja"

"Ah. Ya tentu aku baik – baik saja" ujar Naruto linglung sendiri.

Entah kenapa suara – suara itu melintas diotaknya namun ia tidak ingat mengapa ia berkata seperti itu.

Mereka berdua berteduh di pohon itu berdiri menikmatinya jatuhan butir butir kapas tersebut.

Sasuke membalut tubuh Naruto dengan mantel hangatnya takut Naruto kedinginan melihat ia tiba – tiba diam membeku.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

"Ya sedikit tapi-"

_"Eung…apa kau kedinginan?"_

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Naruto membalik pertanyaan tersebut membuat Sasuke terkekeh.

"Dobe! Tentu saja aku kedinginan" ujar Sasuke menanggapi hal itu lucu.

_"Dobe! Tentu saja aku kedinginan"_

_"Kiba-kun mari buat permohonan di salju pertama"_

_"Bertemu dengan dia lagi"_

_"Eung…apa kau kedinginan?"_

_"Apa aku boleh mencium matamu?"_

_"Pompomnie…Pompomnie… kamu dimana? Hari sudah mulai gelap dan hujan mulai turun…"_

_"Bertemu dengan dia lagi. Aku ingin bertemu dengan dia lagi Kiba-kun"_

BRUK

Naruto tiba – tiba terjatuh, ia sulit mengatur nafasnya, dadanya terasa sesak. Suara – suara itu berputar terus menerus bagai kaset rusak. Hal itu tentu menjadi kepanikan bagi Sasuke.

"Naru! Naruto! Sadar Naru!" ujar Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto. Dia mengecek seluruh isi kantong saku pakaian Naruto namun ia tak menemukan obat ataupun alat bantu pernapasan lainnya.

"Hah…Hah…hah…hhh…hhh…" Nafas Naruto masih belum stabil.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke mencium bibir itu lembut sambil melebarkan mulut sang pirang dan memberikan udara yang biasa selagi tangannya menekan dadanya. Sasuke memberi Nafas Buatan semampu yang ia bisa. Nafas terakhir dari Sasuke membuat Naruto dapat kembali mengatur nafasnya namun dirinya masih tidak tenang terbukti dari genggaman tangan naruto di kemeja Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang menangis entah karena apa.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Hn?"

"Ada bagian dari memori ingatanku yang hilang, dan itu menyakitkan karna aku tidak bisa mengingatnya"

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

* * *

**Author Notes : well, as usual kesibukan yang menyita hingga menyebabkannya jadi jarang update but thanks to Readers bahkan Siders*dengan harapan mereka mau meninggalkan jejak sih* yang mau baca fav,follow, dan review **

**see u next time~~~**


	10. Sasuke

Sasuke mengerti dan paham sekarang, mengapa Naruto tidak bisa mengingat dirinya. Namun yang tak ia paham apa yang membuat Naruto melupakan dirinya? Ia tak bisa bertanya pada Naruto sekarang. Keadaannya masih terguncang ia memilih untuk membawa Naruto pulang.

Ia menggendong Naruto sepanjang perjalanan, hanya _piggy back_ biasa namun melihat betapa kuat remasan tangan Naruto pada bahunya saat ia tertidur dalam gendongan Sasuke ada satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia buat. Naruto ketakutan, tapi jenis ketakutan apa yang Naruto takuti? Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke terus memikirkannya namun bahkan ketika ia sampai dirumah dan melihat wajah Kyubi yang khawatir dan bengis begitu menatapnya, Sasuke masih belum mendapat jawaban.

"Kau…dari-" sebelum Kyubi berteriak lebih cepat Sasuke langsung ngacir kedalam. Ya Naruto kelelahan dan ia juga.

"Kalian habis darimana saja?" pertanyaan Kushina sarat akan kecemasan.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak cemas, salju sudah turun dan Naruto tidak membawa perlengkapan yang membuat dirinya hangat. Bagaimana mungkin Kushina tidak cemas.

"Kami dari kebun Maple oba-san, gomenasai membuat oba-san dan oji-san khawatir" ujar Sasuke.

"Keluarga-mu sudah pulang Sasuke, mereka berpesan jika kau ingn pulang Itachi bisa menjemputmu. Tapi ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau bermalam disini dikamar Naruto" ujar sang kepala keluarga Namikaze

"Arigatou atas bantuannya" ujar Sasuke.

"Otou-san! Sasuke ka-" lagi lagi ucapannya dipotong oleh Kushina.

"Kyubi… sudah malam. Waktunya tidur"

~.~

Sasuke membaringkan Naruto, dan mengganti baju Naruto dengan piyama hangat miliknya, sebenarnya ia berniat tidur disofa kamar Naruto namun Kushina tidak enak hati dan membolehkan Sasuke tidur seranjang dengan anaknya.

Sasuke memandang wajah tidur Naruto yang damai sekali, oh jangan lupa dengan 'tanda kepemilikan' yang masih bertengger manis di perpotongan leher dan bahu si pirang, ia menyelimutkan Naruto hati – hati dan mencoba mengililingi kamar Naruto.

Kamar Naruto tidak lah semewah dan seluas kamar Sasuke. Mungkin hanya setengah kamar Sasuke. Hanya ada tempat tidur dengan salah satu nakas kecil disamping kanan dan kiri kasur, lemari baju, meja belajar, dan kamar mandi. Kasurnya pun tak begitu lebar. Hanya _spring bed_ biasa, tidak terlalu luas namun cukup menampung dua orang untuk tidur diatasnya. Meja belajar Naruto juga rapih didominasi oleh buku – buku komik dan novel. Saat ia membuka lemari buku Naruto isinya pun hanya sedikit buku tulis dan beberapa ensklopedia dalam balutan gambar gambar lucu –ketahuan sekali ini ensklo untuk anak kecil- dan buku mata pelajaran Naruko. Ia melihat beberapa figura kecil diatas lemari buku tersebut. Ada foto keluarga Namikaze disana.

Kushina dan Naruko yang duduk dengan manis disofa serta Minato,Naruto dan Kyubi yang berdiri dibelakang sofa tersebut. Mereka menggunakan setelan putih – putih. Foto keluarga sederhana namun cukup membuat Sasuke tersenyum sendiri apalagi melihat senyum Naruto di foto - foto lainnya.

"Sasuke-chan…"

"Sasuke menengok kearah pintu kamar dan menemukan Kushina membawa bantal untuknya.

"Aku dengar dari Mikoto bahwa Sasuke-chan hanya bisa tidur dengan posisi kepala agak tinggi ini aku bawakan satu bantal lagi untukmu, supaya dirimu nyaman tidur disini"

"Arigatou oba-san" ujar Sasuke duduk dipinggir kasur dan menimpa bantalnya dengan bantal pemberian Kushina.

"Naruto…kawai ne…?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari Kushina, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum mengiyakan. Melihat senyum Sasuke , Kushina berinisiatif mengambil beberapa album foto yang ternyata disimpan di nakas samping kasur Naruto.

Kushina ikutan duduk dipinggir kasur berhadapan dengan Sasuke ia membuka album yang paling kecil dan tipis dari semua album. Rupanya itu album waktu Naruto dan Naruko saat dikandungan.

"Sasuke lihat ini si kembar saat masih dikandungan saat selnya sudah membelah menjadi dua" ujar Kushina menunjukkan hasil usg tampak seperti satu telur namun mulai memunculkan dua bulatan kecil hingga salah satu bulatan itu memisahkan diri.

"Yang memisahkan diri ini adalah janin Naruto…" ujar Kushina senang.

Lalu foto selanjutnya menggambarkan proses pertumbuhan mereka dikandungan hingga foto terakhir dimana posisi Naruto yang ditimpa oleh Naruko yang kepalanya sudah lurus kearah kepala Vagina.

"Meski Naruto lemah dan pesakitan, namun ia kuat Sasuke…" ujar Kushina gamang saat melihat foto USG tersebut.

"Ia membiarkan Naruko untuk keluar lebih dahulu bahkan ia menggerakan tangannya untuk membantu Naruko keluar, sehingga Naruto terjebak didalam dan mengalami pendarahan karna air ketuban yang mulai menipis. Namun ia tetap semangat untuk keluar meski ia sudah banyak meminum darah" ujar Kushina dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

Ia membuka album selanjutnya yang menampilkan kedua box bayi yang berdampingan. Yang satu sehat yang satu berada dalam _Incubator_ . Sasuke sepertinya tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang berada dalam incubator tersebut.

Lalu selanjutnya ada adegan dimana Naruto kecil menyuapi Naruko, meniup luka Naruko akibat jatuh dari sepeda, memberikan gulali untuk Naruko dan hal – hal kecil yang dilakukan otouto kepada Nee-channya. Lalu foto terakhir adalah saat Naruto berumur lima tahun di ranjang rumah sakit merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Naruko.

"Naruto memang lemah, Sasuke tapi dia sangat berhati lembut, hati bersihnya menguatkan dirinya untuk tetap teguh dan kuat. Kami memang salah membiarkan ia tidak bergaul dengan yang lain tapi kami takut, takut kalau Naruto tidak diterima dilingkungan karna 'keanehannya'"

"Dalam sekali lihat aku tahu Naruto-kun anak yang manis oba-san"

_'Bahkan dalam sekali lihat ia mampun mencuri hatiku'_

"Kamu lihat foto ini" ujar Kushina saat menunjukkan foto yang terakhir tadi.

"Ha'I"

"Sebelumnya, saat Naruto berumur empat tahun ia sering ke kebun Maple dan berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang harus ia temui karna sudah menolongnya saat hujan. Naruto menunggu orang itu selama setahun dan saat salju pertama turun. Naruto tidak keluar dari lingkungan pohon itu sampai kami menemukan ia mengigil kedinginan bersama Kiba saat ia sadar, ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang ia lakukan setahun terakhir. Kami menghiburnya dan mencoba untuk tidak mengembalikan ingatan itu karna takut suatu hari nanti justru meluka hatinya"

Sasuke bungkam. Jelas. Ia mengerti mengapa Naruto tidak mengingat dirinya. Ternyata dirinya lah yang membuat Naruto tambah sakit begini.

_"Ada bagian dari memori ingatanku yang hilang, dan itu menyakitkan karna aku tidak bisa mengingatnya"_

Dan itu menyakitkan…

Itu menyakitkan…

Menyakitkan…

Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Ia berjanji melindungi Naruto tapi ia sendiri sumber utama yang akan menyakiti Naruto.

"Sasuke-chan…"

"Ya oba-san?"

"Melihat selama setahun betapa ulet dan sabarnya Naruto menunggu. Sepertinya orang itu adalah cinta pertama Naruto"

Hal itu menohok Sasuke dalam.

~.~

Naruto merasa hangat dalam tidurnya, ini tidur yang ia enggan untuk terbangun. Hangat ini berbeda dari hangat yang terjadi oleh karena balutan selimut, ini hangat yang nyaman dan juga aman.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara yang datar namun tenang itu mengusik dirinya, ia masih enggan untuk membuka mata dan justru merapatkan dirinya pada sumber kehangatan itu

"Dobe, aku harus pulang"

Dan seketika Naruto langsung membuka matanya.

"Sasuke!?"

~.~

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Dikamar mandi Naruto, ah kalian jangan berfikir macam – macam. Ini hari minggu dan ia serta Naruto tak akan berebutan kamar mandi berujung mandi bersama dan menuju adegan 'ekhem' tersebut.

Setidaknya belum.

Sasuke sudah bangun dari dua jam yang lalu. Ya ia terbiasa bangun jam lima subuh dan mandi dengan air dingin pada waktu itu juga. Namun suguhan yang diberikan Tuhan padanya sangat amat sayang untuk dilewatkan. Naruto dengan damainya tidur dalam rengkuhannya dan kepalanya berada dalam tengkuk lehernya, bahkan deru nafasnya masih terasa oleh Sasuke.

Ia mengamati ciptaan Tuhan satu itu lebih dalam, ia dan Naruko kembar identik. Namun semakin diperhatikan semakin berbeda. Naruto itu lembut dan penyabar sedangkan Naruko itu 'slengean' dan tidak suka menunggu, Naruto berkulit sedikit kecoklatan dan Naruko putih bersih bak porselen, Naruto maniak ramen dan Naruko suka sushi, Naruto sedikit berisi dan pipinya chubby –namun tidak gemuk- sedangkan Naruko punya bentuk tubuh ideal untuk seorang model, Naruto manis sedangkan Naruko elegan dan sedikit angkuh atas kepintarannya, Mata Naruto biru safir sedangkan Naruko hampir mirip seperti warna biru langit, Naruto benci sayur dan Naruko benci buah-terutama tomat- dan masih banyak hal yang jauh berbeda.

Rambut Naruto sendiri halus secara alami –bahkan meski tidak memakai perawatan apapun- wangi Naruto juga khas, perpaduan wangi bayi dan aroma _citrus jasmine_. Manis,harum, memambukkan. Bibirnya tebal dengan warna _peach_ merekah. Ya dia makhluk berdada rata yang sudah memporak – porandakan hati seseorang apatis dan perfeksionis seperti Sasuke.

Ini bukan bualan semata ini serius. Ia sangat senang berada dekat dengan Naruto namun dalam semalam ia mengutuk dirinya sekutuk – kutuknya. Ia tidak tahu ciuman yang ia berikan pada pemuda pirang ini pada enam belas tahun silam menyebabkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak diingat oleh Naruto.

Ya, saat ini mereka hampir menginjak tujuh belas tahun dan sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak bisa melupakan bocah pirang yang ia temukan menangis hanya karna kehilangan anjing. Ia tidak akan lupa keramahan bocah pirang itu, kepedulian bocah pirang itu, ekspresi khawatir,bingung, dan cemasnya saat berhadapan dengan bocah lain yang bertolak belakang sifatnya. Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas.

Keesokan harinya memang Sasuke ingin berkunjung kesana tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, justru ia malah disibukkan dengan Naruko. Ya Naruko. Entah apa yang terjadi dari TK hingga SMA ia masih bersekolah yang sama dengan sekolah Naruko, semenjak ada Naruko, Sasuke fokus menjaili Naruko mengalahkan anak itu dibidang akademis dan non akademis.

Dan Naruto yang terlupakan oleh keegoisannya sendiri

_"Sebelumnya, saat Naruto berumur empat tahun ia sering ke kebun Maple dan berkata bahwa ada seseorang yang harus ia temui karna sudah menolongnya saat hujan. Naruto menunggu orang itu selama setahun dan saat salju pertama turun. Naruto tidak keluar dari lingkungan pohon itu sampai kami menemukan ia mengigil kedinginan bersama Kiba saat ia sadar, ia tidak bisa mengingat apa yang ia lakukan setahun terakhir. Kami menghiburnya dan mencoba untuk tidak mengembalikan ingatan itu karna takut suatu hari nanti justru meluka hatinya"_

Oh perkataan Nyonya Namikaze muncul saat ia sedang mengguyur tubuhnya dengan shower sekarang.

_ "Ada bagian dari memori ingatanku yang hilang, dan itu menyakitkan karna aku tidak bisa mengingatnya"_

Dan sekarang suara Naruto memenuhi otaknya, ia masih ingat dengan jelas kelanjutan percakapannya dengan Kushina.

_"Sasuke, orang tua mu telah berbicara mengenai kunjunganmu kesini. Aku tak tahu mengapa kau memilih Naruto padahal kalian baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi harus satu hal yang kau tahu Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin putraku sakit. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk sakit"_

Andaikan saja Nyonya Namikaze tahu bahwa dia sosok yang menyebabkan putranya jatuh sakit pada waktu itu ialah dirinya sendiri

Orang pertama yang telah menyakiti putra-nya

_"Melihat selama setahun betapa ulet dan sabarnya Naruto menunggu. Sepertinya orang itu adalah cinta pertama Naruto"_

Dan entah kenapa ucapan itu sedikit menghangatkan hatinya.

~.~

Saat ini Sasuke berdiri di pintu kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamar Naruto dan Naruto yang gugup melihat sekujur tubuhnya basah dalam balutan _bathrobe_.

"Eung ini..ano…aku tidak punya baju yang pas untukmu, namun Kiba pernah membelikan Kemeja untukku namun kebesaran untukku kurasa ini muat untukmu" ujar Naruto gugup.

Oh sejak tadi pagi ia selalu gugup berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

Yah postur tubuh Sasuke memang lebih tinggi dari Naruto, mungkin Naruto hanya sampai dadanya saja.

"Eung..untuk celananya dan eum….pakaian dalamnya ada diatas kasur kau bisa pilih aku mau mandi dulu" setelah Naruto menggumam pelan saat berkata 'pakaian dalam' ia langsung lari masuk kedalam kamar mandi menerobos Sasuke yang bersandar di pintu kamar mandinya.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Kasur dan menemukan Kemeja yang masih apik dalam balutan plastiknya. Ketahuan sekali belum pernah dipakai, lalu jeans casual selutut –yang Sasuke yakini milik Kyubi karna memang postur tinggi mereka yang hampir sama- dan satu pack isi celana dalam berwarna hitam,biru,coklat,putih dan abu - abu.

Entah Sasuke harus tertawa atau tidak karna jelas ini satu pack celana dalam milik Tuan Namikaze karna Sasuke jelas melihat dibox tersebut tertulis :

_'Male content'_

Mungkin ini yang membuat Naruto memerah.

~.~

Entah Naruto yang matanya tidak sehat atau Sasuke yang terlahir sempurna. Celana jeans selutut itu dipadu dengan kemeja putih polos yang lengannya digulung rapih sampai siku dan kerah baju yang tidak ia kancingkan serta rambut Sasuke yang masih sedikit lembab dan berantakan-namun entah kenapa berantakannya terlihat rapi- efek sapuan handuk yang membuat Sasuke terlihat eum…

Keren?

Tampan?

Atau sempurna?

Naruto melihat kearah dirinya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan sweater berhoodie selutut berwarna kuning dengan gambar tokoh _pokemon_ ditengah – tengahnya.

Ia justru terlihat kekanakkan.

Miris karna ini pertama kali ia dilihat Sasuke sebagai seorang laki – laki dan bukannya tampil sebagai 'laki-laki'

Atau memang aura Sasuke itu aura dominan?

Naruto duduk dalam diam di meja makan memuji sekaligus iri dengan Sasuke bahkan tanpa balutan alas kaki pun atau rambutnya yang disisir pun Sasuke masih terlihat 'oke'

Mungkin Naruto sudah harus rajin berolah raga sekarang supaya mempunyai badan yang bagus seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke turun kebawah dengan jalan santai seperti biasa dengan saluh satu tangan ia sembunyikan dikantung celana dan tangan lainnya memegang penyangga tangga, tidak seperti Naruto yang menjadikan tangga sebagai ajang bermain bersama pom – pom.

"Ah, Sasuke-chan sudah selesai mandi ayo makan bersama kami" ujar Kushina.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu duduk dalam diam menunggu makanannya dibuatkan oleh tuan rumah dan tersenyum berterima kasih, tidak seperti Naruto yang akan nyengir kegirangan lalu berlari kearah meja makan dan memainkan sumpit dan sendok dikedua tangannya dan memukulnya kearah meja makan sambil berkata 'giliranku!…giliranku!'.

Hari ini menu sarapan paginya hanyalah nasi, sup jamur dengan teh hijau sebagai teman makannya. Naruto masih memandang Sasuke lekat ia sedikit enggan untuk makan jamur namun tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk makan. Cara makannya pun pelan tidak bersuara

Elegan.

Tidak seperti Naruto yang akan makan dengan lahap hingga nasi berjatuhan disekitar piring dan mulutnya.

Ini jadi kenapa Naruto membandingkan dirinya dengan Sasuke?

Kedua kakaknya masih menatap Sasuke tajam, terbukti dari makanannya yang tidak mereka sentuh.

"Sepertinya celanaku cocok untuk 'kakimu' Sasuke" ujar Kyubi mencibir.

Hei bagaimana tingginya hampir dikalahkan oleh bocah SMA?

Sasuke menjawab setelah ia menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum tehnya.

"Aku sangat tersanjung karna Kyubi-kun mau meminjam kan pakaiannya besok akan kukembalikan beserta pakaian Naru-chan juga"

Oh jadi ia dipanggil dengan embel – embel 'kun' sedangkan adik kesayangannya dipanggil dengan 'chan'!?

Hanya ia yang boleh memanggil Naru dengan sebutan itu pantat ayam!

"Ah sebenarnya tidak dikembalikan juga tidak apa – apa Kyubi masih punya jenis celana yang sama seperti itu, dan Naru juga jarang memakai kemeja" Naruto hanya mengangguk polos mendengarkan ucapan Otou-sannya.

"Aku harap menu makan pagi ini kau menyukainya Sasuke-kun, mengingat bahwa dirimu benci jamur" kali ini Naruko angkat bicara. Seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze terdiam begitu pula Sasuke, sedangkan Kyubi dan Naruko mengeluarkan senyum meremehkan

'Sekarang satu sama pantat ayam' kira – kira begitulah iner mereka sebelum Sasuke menjawab.

"Yah aku memang membenci Jamur namun Naruto mengajariku banyak hal…" ujar Sasuke sontak membuat Naruto melongo.

"Aku tidak terbiasa mandi dengan air dingin namun ia menyarankanku untuk mandi air hangat dipagi hari, katanya supaya peredaran darah lancar. Hari ini ia dengan kerelaan hati meminjamkan diriku kemeja yang bahkan belum pernah ia pakai dan ini merupakan pemberian orang, lalu dengan ketulusan hati keluarga ini menghidangkanku sup jamur. Hari ini aku bisa mandi air hangat di pagi hari jadi untuk menghabiskan sup jamur mengapa tidak? Apalagi sup jamurnya juga lumayan enak. Aku berterima kasih kalian mau repot – repot menyuguhkan hidangan enak pagi ini"

Kushina dan Mikoto tersentuh melihat bagaimana tutur kata Sasuke yang dengan kerendahan hati memuji masakannya dan Naruto entah mengapa sedikit tersanjung karna membawa perubahan yang baik untuk Sasuke.

'Hei hei, Naruto ini bukan karenamu!' ujar Naruto memukul pipinya pelan karna merasa dirinya mulai menyombongkan diri.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring melihat Kyubi dan Naruko menggurutu tidak jelas

'sekarang posisinya 2-1 manekin hidup,rubah sialan'

~.~

Kali ini Naruto pula yang mengantarkan Sasuke kedepan melihat mobil Itachi sudah terparkir apik didepan halaman rumahnya.

"Gomen untuk masalah sup Jamur, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu tidak suka sup Jamur"

"Tidak masalah lagian sup-nya juga enak"

"Eung…untuk mau mengikuti saranku…aku berterima kasih"

"Tidak masalah, tandanya dirimu perhatian"

Eh? Apa tadi? Perhatian?

Oh tidak, Naruto hanya…apa ya? Sekedar memberi saran mungkin?

Tidak – tidak pipinya tidak boleh menghangat saat ini juga!

Naruto sudah membuka pagar mempersilahkan Sasuke keluar namun selangkah setelah ia keluar dari pagar itu Sasuke berbalik dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku mungkin akan jadi mayat hidup selamanya jika tidak bertemu denganmu pirang, Terima Kasih"

Dan Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil yang telah menjauh meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam dengan pipi yang memerah hingga ketelinga.

"KYAAAAAA"

Oh itu bukan suara Naruto itu suara Naruko dan Kyubi yang emosi melihat adiknya dinistai.

Hey Sasuke apakah dirimu belum cukup membuat urat dua bersaudara Namikaze tersebut bersitegang?

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**Moshi - moshi, masih ada yang setia baca fanfics ini? heheheh**

**Hai - hai masalah SasuNaru meman pelik ya? tapi gak apa - apa saya suka/? *dihajar**

**saya cuman mau bilang mohon bantuannya untuk partisipasi dalam voted (dalam bentuk Review,Follow,atau Favorites) dua cerita saya yaitu **

**1\. New Era : 10 Review | 8 Favorites | 4 Followers**

**2\. (WANT)ED : 13 Review | 9 Favorites | 7 Followers**

**Dimohon partisipasinya dan selamat menikmati karya - karya saya**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~~~**


	11. LINE

Hari ini Naruto pergi diantar oleh mobil Sasuke. Naruko jelas marah dan mencak – mencak namun putusan Kushina bulat.

"Mereka kan sedang dalam fase pendekatan Aruko-chan.."

"Tap-"

"Sudah lanjutkan sarapan kalian" ujar Kepala Keluarga Namikaze saat sarapan.

_'__Jika Kyubi sudah bangun pasti dia mampu bersilat lidah. Ck anak itu kebo disaat yang tidak tepat!' _kira kira begitulah inner Naruko.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang di dalam mobil mewah Sasuke lengkap dengan penyamaran ala perempuan.

Hey seluruh teman sekolah Naruto berlum tau tentangnya kan? Bahaya kalau dia _coming_ _out_ sekarang.

"Bagaimana kondisimu sekarang?" ujar Sasuke menyadari keadaan canggung yang dialami mereka.

Dia bertanya dengan suara datar yang justru membuat keadaan makin canggung -_-

"Eung ya, sudah baikan, Arigatou untuk dua hari yang lalu" ujar Naruto diam.

"Eung, kau sudah dengar berita 'sesuatu' dari keluargamu?"

"Berita apa?"

Berarti Naruto belum diberitahu tentang alasan dua hari yang lalu keluarga Uchiha datang.

"Bukan apa – apa. Tidak jadi" ujar Sasuke.

Dan lagi hening.

"Eung…makanan apa yang kamu sukai Sasuke?" kali ini Naruto yang buka pembicaraan.

"Aku suka semua yang berbau Tomat"

"Kalau aku suka semua yang berbau ramen"

"Kalau begitu setelah pulang sekolah aku akan mengajakmu memakan Ramen"

"Tapi kata Naruko kamu tidak menyukai Ramen?"

Lagi – lagi Naruko-_-

"Dia bicara tentangku apa saja?"

"Dia bilang dirimu itu playboy,tidak punya hati, tidak suka makanan yang manis dan berlemak seperti ice cream atau ramen, sombong,jahat, egois, suka menindas orang, lal-"

"Cukup – cukup" ujar Sasuke

_'__Kakak ipar sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran ya, Namikaze Naruko'_ inner Sasuke kesal meskipun mukanya tetap datar.

"Tapi dari semua yang kulihat, Sasuke-kun orang yang baik" ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke menarik sedikit garis senyum diwajahnya.

"Nanti istirahat akan ku traktir ice cream"

"Eh? Tidak usah, aku bawa bento" ujar Naruto

"Kalau begitu makan bentonya di kantin" jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto bersedih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke menyadari perubahan di wajah Naruto.

"Kalau tersenggol jatuh sama orang lain bagaimana? Lagipula aku tidak suka keramaian aku makan dikelas bersama Kiba saja"

_'__Lagi – lagi Kiba-_-' _

Hey sejak kapan Sasuke pencemburu begini?

Lagian yang membuat Naruto 'trauma makan di kantin' kan kamu Sasuke.

"Yasudah" dan obrolan itu pun selesai ketika mereka sudah sampai.

…

Naruto mengucapkan terima kasih atas tumpangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju lokernya. Dia mengecek jam besar yang berada di dingding koridor yang menyatakan sekitar tiga puluh menit maka KBM akan segera dimulai dia mengambil beberapa buku pinjaman perpustakaan dan berniat mengembalikannya.

Disana ia bertemu Kiba.

"Kiba-kun?" ujar Naruto –masih dalam balutan seagam Naruko-

"Naruto!" ujar Kiba langsung.

…

Kiba menjelaskan betapa paniknya ia mencari Naruto beberapa hari lalu. Naruto pun dengan secara gamblang apa yang terjadi padanya dan Sasuke. Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Kiba bahwa Sasuke tidak seperti kebanyakan. Kiba hanya tersenyum saja bingung menanggapinya bagaimana dia sendiri juga ada masalah dengan Shikamaru, namun untuk saat ini dia masih belum mau bicara dengan Naruto tentang masalah itu, dan lagi semenjak kejadian itu ia menjadi jaga jarak dengan Shikamaru. Naruto mengenal Kiba dengan baik pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan.

"Kiba-kun mengapa bisa ada di perpustakaan?"

"Kali ini kelas kita dapat piket jaga Naruto dan kebetulan yang bertugas adalah Aku, Gaara, dan Sakura"

"Ah begitu. Kalau begitu aku mau kembalikan buku ini dulu"

Naruto sebenarnya ingin bertanya tentang apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kiba namun sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat dia melamunkan hal itu hingga tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang membawa buku banyak beserta buku pinjamannya yang juga tergolong banyak jatuh tercecer.

"Kami-sama! Apa kau jalan ti-" orang yang ternyata Naruto tabrak itu adalah Gaara rupanya berhenti melihat Naruko.

"Gomenasai. Gomenasai" ujar Naruto membuat Gaara terheran – heran pasalnya menurutnya pantang bagi seorang Naruko meminta maaf bahkan membantunya memungut buku – buku tadi.

Ini meningatkannya akan seseorang…

_"__gomenasai Tuan! Apa ada yang sakit?"_

Ah pemuda berambut pirang yang ia temukan di kedai ramen milik orang tua Naruko.

Oh ya.

Dia baru sadar orang itu dan Naruko mirip.

Dan dia baru ingat bahwa alasan dia ke kedai ramen itu adalah ajakan Sasuke untuk menjahili saudara kembar Naruko.

"Aruko, kau punya saudara kembar bukan?" tanya Gaara membuat Naruto sedikit gugup.

Bolehkah ia berbicara? Sejujurnya orang yang tidak boleh tahu tentangnya-Sasuke- justru tahu tentang dirinya. Lagipula ia mulai lelah menjadi baying – baying Naruko.

Tidak masalahkan dia berdiri sendiri sebagai Naruto?

"Eung ya, aku punya saudara kembar laki – laki namanya Namikaze Naruto. Memangnya kenapa?"

_'__Naruto yah…nama yang manis'_

"Kau punya kontakku kan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Sudah kuduga dari seorang _Princess of Arrogant_" ujar Kiba membuat Naruto menyerngit.

_'__Sebegitu galaknya Nee-chan?'_ batin Naruto.

Naruto masih memandang Kiba yang sedang merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan _Iphone 6 _ berwarna _gold_ miliknya. Naruto hanya memandang kagum handphone tersebut namun acara kekagumannya selesai saat Kiba mencak – mencak sambil menggerutu 'Ah baka'

"Baterai ponsel ku habis. Kamu masuk di grup _LINE _kelas kan? Tolong kirimkan kontakku padannya"

Itu membuat Naruto senang akhirnya ada satu orang yang mau berbicara dengannya? Tapi apa itu tadi LINE? Setelah menaruh buku yang ia pinjam di rak – raknya ia segera menuju kelasnya dan mengubek – ubek tas Naruko dan mendapati _Samsung Galaxy S6 _ berwarna putih gading milik kakaknya yang disampul dengan _flipcase_ berwarna pink. Warna kesukaan Naruko. Dia membuka kontak dan tidak ada nama Gaara disana. Dia mendapati _Sony Ericson_ miliknya sangat jadul dari punya kakaknya dan Gaara. Kira – kira handphone kakaknya ini berapa ya? Pasalnya Naruko bisa beli dari uang Beasiswa/ Lomba yang ia ikuti.

Tapi Naruto tak menyerah.

Dia yakin pasti bisa membeli handphone yang lebih canggih dan LINE itu.

Andai saja Naruto tahu bahwa LINE itu nama _app_ untuk _chatting_.

…

Istirahat pertama Sasuke baru balik dari Ruangan OSIS karna dia akan salah satu Calon Ketua OSIS dan tandingannya adalah Naruko, sehabis itu dia pergi ke Kakashi Sensei untuk _me-reschedulu_ ulang jadwal belajar Sasuke dengan Naruko untuk lomba mendatang. Dua minggu dari tiga bulan, Naruto berhasil menguasai sedikit pelajaran Sastra Jepang. Mengingat Naruto suka sekali menghapal dan Iruka Sensei yang membantu Naruto menghapal. Ya Iruka Sensei mengetahui siapa Naruko saat ini sebenarnya saat insiden Naruto justru pipis di toilet laki – laki yang dimana saat itu ada Iruka Sensei didalamnya.

Sasuke kembali kekelasnya melihat Naruto sendiri sedang hikmat memakan bentonya sambil membaca Koran? Ada apa Naruto membaca Koran?

"Naru…?" ujar Sasuke memecah perhatian Naruto yang semula ke koran sekarang ke Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum seakan memberi tanda 'mari makan' untuknya.

Ah rasanya senyum itu tidak mau Sasuke bagi dengan orang lain.

"Sasuke-kun sudah makan?" tanya Naruto.

"Belum"

Bohong.

Selama tadi dia rapat dari komisinya tentu saja ada konsumsi , tapi melihat Naruto ingin menawarkan makanan rasanya nggak enak hati juga.

"Hari ini ada soup tofu mau coba? Aku punya sebekal lagi"

"Boleh"

Dan mereka berdua makan bersama ditemani kelas yang hening.

"Naru… sedari tadi kamu sedang mencari apa?"

"Eung, aku sedang mencari LINE"

"LINE?"

"Huum. LINE"

"Maksudnya aplikasi LINE?"

Seketika mata Naruto berbinar.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun tahu LINE?"

_'__Ya tentu saja, memang kita hidup di Zaman apa?'_

"Ya itu semacam SMS tapi bisa juga Telepon dan Bertelepon tatap muka. Menggunakan data seluler"

"Apakah itu mahal?"

"Itu gratis Naru"

Dan mata Naruto makin berbinar.

"Dimana kita bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Tergantung jenis handphonemu Android atau iOS. Kalau Android di _Play Store_ kalau iOS di _App Store_"

"Ah handphoneku bukan jenis keduannya?"

Lalu Naruto murung seketika.

Sasuke melirik ponsel jadul milik Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas mejanya. Sasuke sering diceritakan oleh Itachi bahwa keluarga Namikaze dididik untuk hidup mandiri apalagi untuk urusan pribadi. Naruto yang Notabennya 'tidak punya apa – apa' jelas akan berbeda dengan Naruko dan Kyubi yang keduannya punya ponsel yang sama.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah kita beli 'LINE' mu itu"

"Bisa?"

"Tentu saja kan sudah kubilang bahwa LINE itu gratis. Nanti kita ketempatnya"

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" dan Naruto kembali bersemangat.

Apasih yang nggak buat Naruto? Ya kan Sasuke?

…

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang dipusat perbelanjaan Konoha. Mereka pergi ke blok HP untuk melihat berbagai jenis HP.

"Naruto, kau mau jenis yang mana?"

"Eung, yang mana saja asalkan murah. Kelihatannya disini mahal – mahal…" Naruto kembali sangsi melihat jejeran HP yang mahal. Hey sebodoh – bodohnya dirmu atau setertutupnya dirimu akan perubahan zaman dalam sekali lihat kamu pasti bisa membedakan mana yang murah dan mahal kan?

"Sudah kubilang disini gratis, Naru tolong belikan kembang gulali disana ya?" Naruto pun menurut untuk pergi ke stand makanan ringan.

Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah toko bertuliskan _apple_ dan membeli sepasang _iPhone 6 Plus_ berwarna Hitam dan _Silver_. Hitam untuknya silver untuk Naruto. Memang dia sengaja membeli handphone baru karna handphonenya yang lama hilang saat menolong Naruko beberapa bulan lalu dan belum sempat membeli baru. Ia juga sekalian menyuruh membeli kartu SIM dan menginstall LINE dan pulsa untuk Naruto dan dia sendiri yang memegang kartu pulsa Naruto *disana pulsa pasca bayar jadi pake rekening tagihan berapa pulsa yang kamu pakai* sedangkan handphonenya dengan akun iOS dan gmailnya semua aplikasi di handphone sebelumnya ter-_recover_ beserta akunnya. Begitu selesai membayar dengan _black card_ miliknya ia segera keluar dan melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi linglung.

"Mencariku?" ujar Sasuke menepuk Naruto. Ia mengajak Naruto duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan lalu memberikan handphone itu padanya. Pelan – pelan ia mengajari Naruto cara membeli music dan aplikasi berbayar lalu membantu Naruto membuat account email yang nantinya menjadi salah satu syarat untuk membuat acc _socmed_. Socmed pertama Naruto adalah LINE sesuai keinginannya. Dia masih belum membuat ID karna Naru ingin membuat nama yang lucu dan Sasuke menyarankan idnya SasuNaru saja.

Itu sih modusnya Sasuke doang.

Akun yang belum mempunya foto profil dengan nama 'Naru.' Serta belum punya stat itu pertama kali meng-add acc LINE Sasuke. Jelas sasuke berbangga akan hal ini.

Namun ada satu yang kurang.

Dia tampak seperti Kencan dengan Naruko dan itu menganggunya.

"Naruto. Kurasa biarkan dunia melihatmu sejenak" menuai kebingungan dari Sasuke.

Naruto diajak kesalah satu department store untuk seragam *biasanya dijepang jarang ada almamater kalaupun memang ada pasti dijual secara umum* dan memilihkan salah satu seragam laki – laki. Sementara itu Sasuke membeli sepatu model _sport _full hitam dengan lambing _nike_ putih disisi kanan kiri sepasang sepatu tersebut dan membeli tas ransel polos berwarna _brunnete_. Sasuke kembali lagi dan melihat Naruto sudah selesai dengan 'menjadi Naruko' dan telah balik menjadi Naruto. Naruto agak gugup ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk dan melepas sepatu perempuannya diganti dengan sepatu yang Sasuke beli semua perlengkapan Naruko tadi ditaruh kedalam paper bag besar dan diganti dengan beliaan Sasuke. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto berdiri dan merapikan rambut Naruto yang terkesan jabrik menjadi lurus kebawah membentuk poni dikeningnya.

"Naruto, coba lihat kearah cermin itu"

Naruto mencoba berani menghadap cermin. Disana ada seseorang lelaki manis yang sedang memakai seragam laki – laki Konoha High School memakai barang branded dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dan kedua tangannya merangkul erat tas ransel bermerk _Hermes_ berwarna senada dengan kulitnya itu di dadanya.

Naruto benar – benar tampak seperti anak sekolahan.

Dan hal yang paling membuat Naruto bahagia.

Dibelakang postur lelaki manis itu ada pemuda yang lebih tinggi merangkul pinggangnya dan menaruh dagunya di bahu kanannya.

"Kawai…" hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke.

…

Setelah dari pusat perbelanjaan mereka menuju _amusent park_ terbesar di Konoha. Sesuai janjinya Sasuke mentraktir Naruto ice cream. Barang Naruko ada di dalam mobil. Saat ini sekarang yang ada hanya Namikaze Naruto bukan lagi baying – baying Namikaze Naruko.

Setelah makan ice cream mereka memutuskan untuk naik bianglala sambil melihat matahari terbenam, Sasuke sudah mendapat izin dari Kushina membawa Naruto jalan – jalan dan Kushina mengiyakan karna kebetulan Kushina dan suaminya terpaksa pergi ke Pulau Okinawa karna orang tua Kushina sedang sakit keras.

Naruto dengan senang hati memberikan izin Sasuke untuk merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Naruto…ada satu hal yang harus kamu tahu…" ujar Sasuke serius saat menatap matanya langsung, Naruto gugup entah mengapa.

"Naruto…aku mencintaimu"

Kalimat itu telak mengagetkan diri Naruto.

"Orang tuaku sudah melamarmu dan menurut orang tuamu itu semua tergantung padamu"

Jadi dirinya dibohongi oleh keluarganya sendiri? Itu sebabnya Sasuke menanyakan pertanyaan aneh tadi pagi?

Naruto mungkin nyaman bersama Sasuke tapi mengingat image buruk yang saudaranya limpahkan pada Sasuke dan dirinya yang belum mengenal Sasuke dengan baik membuat sebagian hatinya ragu.

Tapi ada sebagian hatinya yang dominan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang ia tunggu.

"Ingat Naruto...jangan memaksakan dirimu mencintaiku, saat ini dengan begini sudah cukup bagiku" ujar Sasuke melihat kilat kebingungan dimata Naruto.

Setidaknya dia harus bersabar.

Naruto saja bisa bersabar menunggunya bertahun – tahun mengapa Sasuke tidak?

…

Malam ini Naruko menyambutnya didepan pagar. Kakinya sudah tidak memakai _kruk _dan _gips_ namun masih diwajibkan memakai kursi roda. Seperti biasa Naruto pulang dan diinterogasi.

"Naru-chan, kalung itu kamu membeli sepasang dengan Sasuke?" ujar Naruko melihat koin logam berwarna silver yang sedemikian rupa ditengahnya berbentuk serigala*bisa liat di ava fanfics ini kalungnya* tergantung apik dileher adik kembarannya.

"Darimana nee-chan tahu?"

"Aku melihat dari LINE Sasuke"

Segera saja Naruto mengeluarkan handphone barunya dan mengecek LINE Sasuke disana avanya berubah menjadi foto sepasang kalung dari koin yang berbeda warna –silver dan hitam- yang berbentuk pahatan serigala, yang hitam itu milik Sasuke. Dan statusnya juga berubah menjadi 'My Vixen' segera saja Naruto senyam senyum sendiri.

"Tadi aku diajak _candle light dinner_ oleh Sasuke dan dia memberikan aku kalung ini. Aku suka nee-chan. Kalung ini cantik. Oh ya Sasuke membeliku banyak barang mahal aku akan berterima kasih padanya, oh ya satu lagi. Nee-chan tolong berikan aku kontak line Kiba ini handphone nee-chan dan barang nee-chan ada di _paper bag _ini dan di handphone _nee-chan_ sudah ada kontak LINE ku okey? Oyasumi~~" ujar Naruto langsung keatas.

Segera saja Naruko mengecek LINE nya dan disana ada kolom _'New Friend' _sebuah akun bernama 'Naru.' Berstatus 'My Foxie~' dan berfoto profilkan sebuah selfie dari dada sampai kepala dimana sang objek tengah tersenyum lima jari.

Manis sih.

Tapi panorama kalung couplenya yang bikin jelek.

"NII-CHAN ADIKMU DALAM FASE GAWAT!" ujar Naruko setelahnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Dia hanya melihat updatean foto profilnya di like oleh teman – temannya dan dikomen seperti

'Itu kalungnya buat aku dong satunya…'

'Beli dimana bro? bisa langsung jadi?'

'Mau tinggi kulit putih dan bersih? Ini rahasianya!'

Yang terakhir itu abaikan aja paling ada orang yang mau _endorse_ barangnya.

Namun ada yang menarik perhatiannya.

Ada like terbaru dengan icon cony tengah menyatukan tangannya layaknya pose berdoa dengan mata berbinar dari sebuah akun bernama 'Naru.'

Ah damainya hati Sasuke.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**Bagi yang butuh adegan sweet moment sasunaru sudah dibuat ya **

**bagi yang minta adegan lemon sabar... perjalanan author dan sasuke menembus naruko dan kyubi masih panjang/? /dibakar**

**bagi yang penasaran sama bentuk kalungnya kalian cek aja avatar cerita ini. itu ada kalungnya bagi yang buka di hp saya sarankan buka di google chrome trus alihkan ke desktop mode supaya muncul avanya.**

**Sayonara~~~~**


	12. Ai

Naruto benar – benar panik sekarang.

Sangat. Amat. Panik.

"Kiba-chan, dirimu serius?"

"Sejak kapan aku berbohong padamu,Naru"

Naruto rasanya ingin tenggelam di belahan bumi terdalam.

Dirinya hari ini mengawali pagi dengan ceria, pasalnya ia bisa bersepeda bareng bersama Kiba. Hari ini juga untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa mengerti pelajaran fisika, kimia, matematika, dan pelajaran eksak lainnya ditambah pelajaran menghapal seperti sejarah dan inggris. Hari ini juga untuk pertama kalinya Naruto disapa kembali oleh Uki dan Kuro setelah insiden naas diperpustakaan.

Meski muka keduanya terlihat dipaksakan sih.

Yah pokoknya hari ini berjalan dengan lancar sampai Kiba datang menemuinya saat jam olahraga, yang mengatakan dirinya harus membuat visi misi serta proposal dan program kerja tahunan.

Dia tidak tahu Nee-channya mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua osis.

Dan lawan kandidatnya adalah Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke sudah melakukan hal yang sama"

"Sudah, kemarin. Aku lupa mengatakan bahwa hari ini giliranmu" ujar Sakura panik.

Tapi perasaan dari kemarin Sasuke bersamanya terus loh.

Ah pasti Sasuke melakukanya sebelum istirahat dimana mereka bertemu hari itu.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?"ujar Naruto bingung.

"Kau harus minta perpanjangan hari untuk menyerahkannya, biar sepulang sekolah Naruko yang mengajarimu" ujar Hinata.

"Apa itu diperbolehkan?" tanya Naruto was – was.

"Kita coba saja dahulu" ujar Ten – Ten.

"Ya tidak ada salahnya kita coba dulu Naru-chan" ujar Kiba.

…

"Coba katakan sekali lagi, apa yang dirimu bilang?" ujar Kakashi.

"Eung…anu sensei…eum…meminta perpanjangan hari" ujar Naruto sekali lagi.

Kali ini dihadapan Ketua OSIS, Kakashi, dan Iruka. Naruto mengheningkan ruangan OSIS.

"Apa dirimu tidak merasa keterlaluan Naruko! Setelah me-reschedule ulang jadwal PM kita sekarang dirimu meminta perpanjangan hari dalam mengumpulkan proposal!? Kemana dirimu selama ini hingga tidak bisa menulis sehuruf pun Namikaze Naruko!? Apa dirimu benar – benar serius dalam pencalonan Ketua OSIS dan Lomba Olimpiade?" Kakashi mengamuk sekarang.

Ada yang aneh dengan Naruko.

Dirinya tak lagi berambisi untuk menang.

Padahal dirinya menaruh harapan pada Naruko.

"A-ap-apa? Me-reschedule ulang jadwal?" ujar Naruto kaget.

Hey dia bahkan tidak pernah tau ada penjadwalan ulang!

Ini ulah siapa!?

"Aku harap dirimu kembali fokus Naruko. Maaf. Perpanjangan hanya bisa sampai pulang sekolah, lebih dari itu dirimu dianggap gugur dalam pencalonan" ujar Kakashi lalu beranjak memilih pergi dari sana.

Dia butuh udara segar sekarang.

"Sensei…" ujar Naruto lirih.

"Sasuke yang meminta me-reschedule ulang jadwal belajar kalian berdua supaya dirimu tidak terlalu pusing dalam mencerna pelajaran" ujar Iruka sensei mengusap bahu itu pelan.

Ah,itukah sebabnya yang biasanya mereka belajar bersama sensei lima kali dalam seminggu menjadi dua dalam seminggu?

"Naruto-chan dengar ini baik – baik. Dirimu dan Naruko-chan memang kembar identik. Namun kalian berbeda, aku bisa membujuk Kakashi untuk memberi mu perpanjangan hari tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menolongmu lebih dari ini. Maksudku adalah, Naruko harus kembali secepatnya" ujar Iruka sensei membuat hati Naruto menjerit tidak terima.

Haruskah ia pergi sekarang?

Benar – benar harus?

…

"Tadaima…" ujar Naruto, masih dalam balutan seragam perempuan milik Naruko.

"Naru-chan coba lihat ini, Naruko sudah bisa berdiri dan berjalan!" ujar Kyubi ketika Naruto sampai dirumah dan melihat kedua kakaknya sedang berbahagia.

"Wah, Selamat ya!" ujar Naruto ikut senang.

"…_Naruko harus kembali secepatnya"_

Lagi – lagi sesuatu menyesakkan hatinya.

Haruskah ia pergi? Ia bahkan baru dua bulan bersekolah disana, merasakan nikmatnya bermain dan bersenda gurau dengan teman, dan serunya belajar dikalangan anak seusianya.

Tapi kekacauan yang ia buat sudah terlalu banyak.

"Nee-chan…"

"Ya?" ujar Naruko selonjoran disofa sambil memandang kedua kakinya yang sudah tampak mulus kembali.

"Kurasa nee-chan harus kembali sekarang…"

Baik Kyubi dan Naruko benar – benar tidak menyukai suara yang dikeluarkan Naruto sekarang.

Itu suara yang sarat akan perasaan bernama Kehilangan.

"Naruto, apa yang membuat dirimu harus berhenti disana?" suara dingin Kyubi benar – benar tidak mengenakkan.

"Apa ada seseorang yang memaksamu pergi?" ujar Naruko sama dinginnya.

Mereka terlalu amat tahu bahwa dapat bersekolah merupakan impian dan cita – cita Naruto dari kecil.

Pasti ada masalah besar yang membuat Naruto harus melepaskan impian terbesarnya itu.

"Tidak ada yang mengganggu ku, mereka semua baik padaku"

"Lalu mengapa dirimu ingin pindah?" tanya Kyubi sekali lagi tampak tidak yakin

"Itu karena…"

"Apa karena Sasuke?" tanya Naruko.

Ia marah sekarang.

Teman – temannya baru memberitahu tentang insiden bahwa Sasuke pernah membully Naruto.

Itu pun karena mereka tidak sengaja keceplosan.

Dan itupun Naruko sudah semarah ini.

"Jawab yang jujur Naruto. Dirimu tahu bukan? nii-chan paling benci dibohongi" Kyubi sedang mencoba meredam amarahnya sekarang. Mendengar nama keluarga Uchiha membuat kupingnya panas seketika.

Dan Naruto gelagapan sekarang.

…

TOK TOK TOK

Bunyi ketukan menyadarkan lamunan Naruko.

"Nee-chan"

Ah, Naru…

"Ya Naru?" ujar Naruko membalikkan badannya kearah pintu. Menampilkan saudara kembarnya tersebut menggunakan celana pendek biasa dengan kaus oranye polos sedang menenteng tas sekolah miliknya dan seragamnya.

"Aku rasa nee-chan membutuhkan ini untuk besok pagi" ujar Naruko menaruh barang – barangnya diatas kasurnya.

"Kemari Naru" ujar Naruko menepuk pinggiran kasur sebelahnya membuat Naruto duduk disamping kakaknya.

Naruto sudah bercerita alasannya menghentikan permainan menjadi Naruko ini. Ia berkata dirinya bukan lah Naruko dan tidak pernah bisa menjadi Naruko. Naruko adalah Naruko. Dan dia berkata Sasuke sama sekali tidak menganggunya malah justru membantunya.

'Iyalah. Kan secara Naruto itu tunangannya'

Kira – kira begitulah pemikiran Naruko.

"Naru, apa dirimu bahagia sekarang?" pertanyaan ambigu itu membingungkan Naruto.

Tentu saja dia bahagia,

Ia bertemu Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ten – ten dan teman lainnya.

Ia juga bertemu guru yang baik seperti Kakashi dan Iruka sensei.

Ia juga diajak bersosialisasi hingga dirinya mengerti tentang modernisasi meskipun ia tetap sederhana.

Ia juga tidak sebodoh dahulu, setidaknya rata - rata. Tidak pintar tetapi juga tidak bodoh. Tulisannya juga rapih dan kecil – kecil.

Tapi sekarang?

Dia harus melepaskannya?

"Apa nee-chan bahagia?" dibanding jawaban justru pertanyaan yang diajukan Naruto.

"Tentu saja nee-chan bahagia" ujar Naruko mengelus rambut Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku juga bahagia, karna kebahagiaan keluarga ini adalah kebahagiaanku juga" ujar Naruto tersenyum manis.

Nyatanya, hatinya serasa di remas – remas.

…

Itachi harusnya bahagia sekarang, Kyubi memintanya bertemu malam ini di _central park_. Ia bahkan sudah menggunakan parfum yang wanginya Kyubi suka. Dengan _denim_ panjang membalut kakinya ia menggunakan kemeja putih yang kemudian dilapis dengan sweater putih polos membiarkan kerah leher dan kedua ujung tanganya terlipat keluar membalut ujung sweaternya. Sentuhan terakhir ia memakai sepatu _converse_ semi kasual, ia bahkan juga sudah memesankan sebukat besar bunga _dandelion_, dan sebatang coklat vanilla kesukaan Kyubi. Ia sudah tampak tampan, elegan, dan menawan. Dan akan ada Kyubi disampingnya mengalungkan tangannya.

Ya harusnya Itachi bahagia malam ini.

Tapi melihat Kyubi datang hanya menggunakan sepatu sport hitam,_jeans_ panjang, dan kaus putih berlengan pendek dengan muka semrawut membuat Itachi harus menyembunyikan bunga dan coklatnya dahulu.

Padahal ini mulai memasuki musim salju, apakah Kyubi tidak kedinginan?

"Mau ku pesankan coklat panas?" ujar Itachi melihat Kyubi berdiri kaku dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin tanya satu hal" ujar Kyubi

"Apa?" ujar Itachi.

Ah, ini bukan kencan yang Itachi impikan.

"Apa dirimu dan otoutomu tidak puas mempermainkan Naruko dan aku? Hingga kalian mengikutkan Naruto juga?" ekspresi Kyubi benar – benar tidak bisa Itachi ungkapan. Kesal, marah, dan sedih tercampur di sana.

Dan yang paling mendominasi di wajahnya ialah perasaan kecewa.

Itachi, sangat amat tidak suka dengan ekpresi yang satu itu.

"Apa maksudmu Kyubi? Kami-"

"Apakah membuat seseorang menjadi pecundang dengan dekat padanya lalu menjatuhkannya dan meninggalkannya pergi tanpa ada niatan menengok ke belakang adalah cara kalian menghancurkan orang?"

"Apa – apaan ini Kyubi!? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" ujar Itachi akhirnya ikut terbawa emosi.

"YANG KU INGIN TANYAKAN ADALAH MENGAPA UCHIHA SANGAT SUKA MEMBUAT ORANG MENDERITA!?"

"APA MAKSUDMU MENDERITA! KAMI TIDAK PERNAH MEMBUAT ORANG MENDERITA NAMIKAZE KYUBI!"

"LALU APA YANGDIBUAT SASUKE HINGGA OTOUTO TIDAK INGIN KESEKOLAH LAGI HAH!?"

Itachi terkesiap.

Dihadapannya, seorang Kyubi yang terkenal bermulut pedas dan tajam, jutek, dingin sedang menangis.

Tangis yang membawa kemarahan.

Sekaligus kekecewaan.

"Bagi anak zaman sekarang atau bahkan bagi orang yang mempunyai otak dewa sepertimu dan Sasuke, sekolah bukanlah hal apapun dan justru membosankan tapi tidak bagi Naruto. Memakai seragam, membawa bento dari rumah dan berangkat kesekolah sambil bercanda gurau adalah impian kecilnya, impiannya diwaktu ia berumur lima tahun, tujuh tahun, sepuluh tahun, tiga belas tahun, lima belas tahun, bahkan sampai ia berumur tujuh belas tahun ia masih mempunyai mimpi yang sama, mimpi yang muncul ketika dirinya mengintip para pelajar yang berjalan sambil bersenda gurau didepan kedai ramen okaasannya…MIMPI YANG TELAH DIHANCURKAN SASUKE HIDUP - HIDUP!"

Itachi diam. Ia tidak bisa mencerna apapun. Kyubi meluapkan kekesalannya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dan ia yakin Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan itu,Sasuke begitu mencintai Naruto bukan?

"Kurasa dirimu salah paham Kyubi, Sasuke begitu mencintai Naru. Ia-"

"Kalau begitu tanyakan pada Sasuke apa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto dihari pertama ia bersekolah"

Itachi diam memandangi punggung yang semakin menjauh.

Dengan kalimat terakhir yang tak pernah ia lupakan.

"Dulu Deidara pernah bertanya padaku, mengapa diriku membencimu. Dulu aku yang tidak punya alasan saat itu berfikir bahwa mungkin aku salah dan mulai mau menerima keluarga kalian. Nyatanya aku salah. Salah karna pernah mencoba berbaik hati denganmu"

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam memandang kursi yang ia duduki sewaktu menunggu Kyubi datang.

Kursi yang dibawah kolongnya terdapat sebuket bunga dandelion dan sebatang coklat dan didalam buket bunga tersebut terdapat kartu berisi.

_Dear Kyubi,_

_Lets be friend and have a nice health because winter will come soon._

_\- Itachi._

…

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin, entah memang karena musim salju sebentar lagi akan tiba atau Naruto merasa ada yang kosong didalam hatinya.

Ia mematut dirinya di cermin, adakah hal yang pantas disukai Sasuke dari dirinya? Ia pendek dan berkulit hitam bahkan memiliki cacat dikedua pipinya.

Oh jangan lupakan bahwa ia seorang pesakitan

Bagian mana yang Sasuke suka darinya?

Ia memandang dirinya sekali lagi dan terhenti di bandul yang terkalung cantik diantara lehernya.

Itu membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Lalu senyumnya menghilang karna ia sudah tidak akan bersekolah lagi disana.

Ia tidak akan bertemu Sasuke lagi, tidak akan makan bersama Sasuke lagi, tidak akan belajar bersama Sasuke lagi, dan hal – hal kecil yang ia lakukan bersama pemuda yang sering dipanggil nee-channya pantat ayam.

Lalu tiba – tiba handphonenya berdering.

'_Sasuke Calling'_

"Moshi – moshi?" tanya Naruto.

"_Dirimu sibuk bercermin hingga lupa menutup pintu balkon, awas dirimu bisa terkena flu"_

Dan sontak saja Naruto berlari kearah balkon, benar.

Sasuke ada disebrang jalan rumahnya sedang berdiri diam disamping mobilnya.

"_Kaget?"_

Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Mau masuk kedalam?"

"_Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan nee-chanmu" _dan Naruto bisa lihat ada ekpresi sebal di muka Sasuke diujung jalan sana membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Dirimu bisa sakit jika diluar terus, pulanglah" ujar Naruto tengah memandang Sasuke yang juga menatapnya sambil menyerngit

"_Dirimu tampak lesu" _

"Mungkin karena aku kedinginan"

"_Baiklah oyasumi"_ ujar Sasuke sambil melambai – lambai kearahnya

"Oyasumi" ujar Naruto juga sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu balkonnya dengan tirai putihnya lalu menguncinya.

"_Hey Naruto…"_

Rupanya Sasuke belum mematikannya.

"Ya?"

"_Sampai bertemu besok"_

Naruto terdiam.

"_Aishiteru"_

DEG

Dan Naruto sungguh tidak kuat untuk tidak menangis.

**TO BE COUNTINUED**

* * *

**KONBAWA~~**

**Shinnen omedetou gozaimasu!**

**Semoga hari kalian semua menyenangkan dan resolusi di tahun 2016 tercapai ya!**

**p. s :**

**Jangan lupa cantumkan menjadi readers yang memberi 'jejak' ketika membaca fanfic author di resolusi kalian wks /slap**

**Oyasumi~**


	13. Hope

Hari ini Sasuke free, dia tidak bisa menjemput Naruto karena dirinya sejak subuh tadi sudah berada di sekolah untuk mengurus pencalonan dirinya sebagai ketua OSIS. Naruko juga sudah mengumpulkan proposal pencalonannya. Itusih yang di dengar Sasuke, karena dari tadi dirinya bersama tim suksesnya rapat untuk orasi hari ini.

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, melihat Naruto-masih dalam balutan baju Naruko- sedang bersenda gurau dengan Sakura, dan lagi cara jalan Naruko agak aneh.

"Naru?" sapa Sasuke begitu menyapa keduanya.

Ada yang beda hari ini. Naruto terdiam dan menatapnya tidak suka. Apa karena Sasuke tidak menjemputnya hari ini, Naruto marah padanya? Tapi Naruto bukan tipikal orang pendendam apalagi pemarah, kecuali yang dihadapannya ini…

PLAK

Dan satu tamparan keras mengenai pipi Sasuke.

Ini Naruko. Bukan Naruto.

"Jangan pernah sebut nama otoutoku dengan mulut menjijikkanmu" putus Naruko final dan berjalan pergi.

Kemana Naruto?

…

Naruko telah kembali.

Semua orang kini menatapnya ngeri. Dulu sewaktu Naruto yang menyamar menjadi Naruko, semua orang akan ia sapa dengan hangat, murah senyum, serta menjadi pendengar yang baik ketika teman sekelasnya ada yang curhat padanya meski topiknya bukanlah hal yang patut diperbincangkan. Namun setelah Naruko kembali, aura mencekam itu telah kembali. Aura seorang Naruko yang dingin, angkuh, namun juga cerdas dan berpendidikan.

Orang – orang yang dulu berteman dengannya bergerak mundur.

"Kemana Naruko yang lemah lembut itu oh?" ujar Uki, membuat Naruko menggeram kesal.

Naruko sudah tahu semua insiden yang terjadi selama Naruto menggantikannya.

Termasuk insiden perpustakaan tersebut.

"Well, sepertinya beberapa bulan ini 'melembut' membuat beberapa orang sedikit melunjak ya…" ujar Naruko lalu melewati Uki sambil berbisik pelan.

"Jika aku jadi ketua OSIS, kupastikan hal yang pertama kulakukan membersihkan 'sampah – sampah' sepertimu" lalu beranjak pergi menuai desisan dari Uki.

"Awas kau…"

…

Baiklah Nyonya Namikaze menatap pangling Naruto.

Naruto bekerja dengan keras hari ini. Sebelum kedai ramen dibuka, iya membantu okaa-san didapur menyiapkan beberapa mie yang direbus, memanaskan kuah ramen, menurunkan bangku, membersihkan meja, menyapu dan mengepel lantai serta mengelap kaca. Sentuhan terakhir membuka pintu kedai sambil membalikkan papan bertuliskan 'CLOSE' menjadi 'OPEN'.

Bukan hanya sampai disitu.

Ia berteriak diluar layaknya seorang _SPG_ menawarkan beberapa ramen kepada orang yang lewat, lalu sehabis itu membantu okaa-san mengantarkan pesanan, tidak tanggung – tanggung juga ikut membersihkan piring – piring kotor agar bisa dipakai kembali.

"Naru. Okaa-san ingin bicara" ujar sang Ibu kepada anaknya yang tengah membersihkan meja. Kebetulan karna ini jam orang bekerja kedainya lumayan agak sepi.

"Ya?" ujar Naruto tersenyum lalu mendekat kearah sang Ibu.

"Naru, apa dirimu tidak lelah? Okaa-san khawatir kamu kecapekan dan akhirnya kembali jatuh sakit…"

"Aku tidak apa –apa-" ujar Naruto dipotong.

"Jelaskan pada Okaa-san. Apa yang membuat mu berhenti sekolah?" dan Naruto kembali terdiam.

Memang seluruh keluarganya terkejut akan pilihannya namun tentu yang paling bahagia adalah sang otou-san yang tidak perlu lagi khawatir Naruto kenapa – kenapa.

"Karena aku. Adalah aku" ujar Naruto tersenyum.

_Naruto masih menangis sejak pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke telah berakhir. Ia ingin mendengar suara pemuda itu lagi. Namun dia tak kuasa untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke dengan keadaan terisak begini._

_Dan sepertinya Kami-sama tidak berpihak padanya._

_Sasuke menelponnya kembali._

_"__Melihatmu tadi membuat diriku tidak bisa tidur meski sekarang ragaku sudah terbaring nyaman dikasur" ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto tergelak._

_Jangan pernah menyuruh Sasuke menggombal. Dia bukan ahlinya._

_"__Apa dirimu sampai dengan selamat?" pertanyaan retoris dikeluarkan oleh Naruto._

_"__Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" ujar Sasuke disebrang sana._

_"__Ya. Sangat" ujar Naruto_

_"__Kalau begitu apa kau mencintaiku?" ujar Sasuke kemudian._

_Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat._

_"__Tidak apa – apa jika dirimu belum bisa menerimaku" ujar Sasuke kemudian memecah keheningan._

_"__Sasuke-kun…"_

_"__Hm…?"_

_"__Apa yang kau cintai dariku..?"_

_Lalu keheningan kembali tercipta, terdengar suara helaan nafas kemudian Sasuke berbicara._

_"__Aku tidak mencintaimu Naruto" ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto kebingungan bahkan cenderung kecewa._

_"__Aku mencintai seseorang yang apa adanya, yang menjadi dirinya sendiri tanpa ingin berusaha untuk menjadi orang lain. Aku mencintai seseorang dengan dunianya yang polos dan damai tanpa ada unsur kecemburuan, iri hati, dendam, dan amarah dalam dunianya. Aku mencintai seseorang yang mensyukuri dirinya dengan segala kelemahannya. Dan itu kutemukan pada seorang anak kecil yang kutemui beberapa tahun silam disebuah pohon saat turun salju"_

_Naruto masih menyimak._

_"__Anak kecil itu berambut pirang dengan mata birunya tidak pernah kulupakan. Ia meringkuk dalam diam di pohon itu sampai aku datang bersama anjingnya yang ketemukan. Kau tahu Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sebuah pengorbanan begitu besar hanya karna untuk seekor anak anjing"_

_Naruto tercenung._

_"__Aku sebenarnya bisa saja meninggalkannya atau mengajaknya pergi dari sana karna aku masih tahu jalan. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya, kau tahu kenapa Naruto? Dipikiranku saat itu, aku masih ingin bersamanya. Dia tanpa berusaha sedikit pun,tanpa melakukan apapun, tanpa mencoba sekalipun. Hatiku sudah berhasil ia rebut."_

_"__Maka dari itu kunamai dia Dobe. Bodoh. Karena begitu polos, begitu lugu, begitu apa adanya, dan bodoh karna sudah berhasil mengambil hatiku tanpa dia tahu"_

_Naruto mengingatnya._

_Orang yang tengah Sasuke bicarakan itu dia_

_"__Dan ketika aku beranjak dewasa. Aku menemukan-nya kembali. Tapi kini dengan wujud yang berbeda. Bukan dengan anak berambut pirang yang kunamai dengan sebutan Dobe. Dia berbeda. Ia jauh lebih manis sekarang memang, namun dia berbeda. Aku tak melihat sinar keluguan disana, aku tidak melihat seberkas kebahagiaan disana, aku tidak melihat dirinya percaya dengan dirinya sendiri"_

_"__Dia bukan lagi Dobe-ku. Namun aku teringat akan suatu hal. Saat pertama kali aku bertemunya, saat aku belum menyengol bento-nya hingga isinya tumpah. Aku melihat seberkas kebahagiaan disana. Kebahagiaan karena sebuah bento"_

_"__Disitu aku berjanji akan kubawa kebahagiaannya yang lain, akan kukembalikan Dobe-ku yang dulu. Ia bisa menjadi bahagia karna ia adalah Namikaze Naruto, Dobe-ku. Bukan Namikaze Naruko"_

_Naruto tercekat._

_"__Jika dirimu bertanya apa yang aku cintai dari dirimu, aku tidak pernah mencintai apapun darimu. Karena sejatinya aku sudah terlanjur mencintai seorang anak kecil bermata biru yang kupanggil Dobe saat itu"_

_"__Dan jika Dobe itu bertanya apa yang kucintai darinya. Aku akan senang hati menjawab. Aku mencintai dia apa adanya sebagaimana dia mencintai dirinya apa adanya"_

_Tak terasa Naruto menangis. Ia tersenyum sambil menangis._

_"__Naru? Apa dirimu masih mendengarkanku?"_

_"__Ya… aku masih mendengarkanmu"_

_Dan Naruto tahu satu hal_

_Apa yang Sasuke cintai dari dirinya._

_Yaitu,'diri' Naruto sendiri._

Sang Wanita bermarga Uzumaki tersebut masih memandang Naruto sangsi. Namun dia bisa apa, anak bungsunya itu selalu mengatakan bahwa dia baik – baik saja.

"Oh ya okaa-san…" ujar Naruto kemudian

"Ya?"

"Tentang keluarga Sasuke dan lamarannya…"

Sekarang Nyonya Namikaze tersebut tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak terkejut.

…

"Semoga dirimu tidak terpilih Uchiha" ujar Naruko.

Kali ini ia duduk disamping Sasuke menunggu giliran berorasi setelah kandidat pertama sedang berorasi hari ini.

Dan Sasuke hanya menganggap angin lalu omongan Naruko.

Dia masih berfokus pada handphonenya. Berkali – kali ia menghubungi Naruto tidak pernah Naruto angkat. Ini membuatnya gelisah bahkan hingga giliran Naruko yang dipanggil pun Naruto masih tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Sebenarnya semalam Sasuke merasa ada yang ganjil dengan Naruto. Itu sebabnya sampai ia dirumah ia masih menelpon pemuda tersebut. Dan sampai sambungan mereka terputus semalam. Sasuke masih merasa ganjil dan semakin menjadi – jadi dengan kemunculan Naruko hari ini dan tidak bisanya dihubungi Naruto.

"Naru, kemana dirimu…" keluh Sasuke.

…

**Sasuke U.**

**Jika dirimu melihat pesan ini. Pastikan, bahwa dirimu melihatku berorasi hari ini. – 08.30**

Chat terakhir Sasuke membuat Naruto tertegun. Naruto tahu, Sasuke memang selalu mengirim pesan dengan kalimat dingin bahkan singkat. Tapi untuk pesan terakhir ini membuat Naruto merasa bersalah. Sasuke pasti marah padanya.

Ia pun menelpon Kiba.

"Moshi – moshi?"

"Kiba-chan, aku butuh bantuan…"

…

"Jika aku yang terpilih menjadi ketua, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin mengayomi seluruh elemen sekolah. Terakhir, aku tahu. Sebagai seorang perempuan memang terlahir untuk 'tunduk' tapi aku akan membuktikkan bahwa perempuan juga bisa memimpin selayaknya seorang laki – laki! Salam nomor dua!" ujar Naruko mendapat tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh anggota sekolah bahkan guru – guru pun takjub mendengar _statement_ terakhir dari Naruko.

Dan ini membuat Kakashi kagum, karna anak didiknya yang ia kenal sudah 'kembali' sekarang.

"Ya, selanjutnya kami persilahkan kandidat terakhir. Uchiha Sasuke" dan tepuk tangan riuh kembali terdengar. Sasuke maju keatas podium dan melihat sekeliling.

Sekali lagi tidak ada Naruto, sampai matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kiba yang tengah mengarahkan handphonenya setari tadi kepodium. Berasa mengerti akan tatapan Sasuke, Kiba mengangguk.

Dan detik itu juga dihadapan seluruh anggota sekolah, Sasuke merobek kertas orasinya.

Penonton tercengang.

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kelas X dan dikenal sebagai pemuda dingin, tidak pandai bersosialisasi dan tidak punya pengalaman berorganisasi sama sekali" ujar Sasuke menuai grasak – grusuk dari para murid – murid.

"Kertas orasi sudah dipersiapkan. Tapi aku merasa kertas orasi itu bukanlah diriku"

Dan kali ini giliran guru yang berbisik – bisik.

"Orasi pada hakikatnya adalah menyerukan pikiran atau ide dari diri kita sendiri, jadi bagaimana bisa aku berorasi dengan pembohongan publik semacam ini?"

Semua orang terdiam, dan Naruko berdecih.

"Dulu, beberapa tahun silam saat diriku masih kecil. Aku bertemu dengan seekor anjing yang tersesat mencari pemiliknya, karena kasihan aku menemani dan membantunya menemukan pemiliknya"

Orang – orang keheranan.

Apa hubungannya cerita Sasuke dengan orasinya sebagai calon ketua OSIS?

"Secara tidak sengaja, akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya. Dan mengembalikan anjingnya. Rupanya dia memang mencarinya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu bahkan rela menunggunya hingga kedinginan. Ketika aku bertanya alasan mengapa dirimu mau bersusah payah mencari anjing itu ditengah badai salju ini ia menjawab…" Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat menimbulkan rasa penasaran.

_"__Ketika kita kedinginan, kita bisa kembali kerumah. Ketika kita terluka akibat jatuh dari sepeda, kita punya orang tua yang mengobati. Anjing ini tidak punya rumah dan orang tua saat aku pertama kali memeliharanya dan ketika aku memeliharanya saat itu juga aku harus bertanggung jawab menjadi 'rumah'nya dan 'orang tua'nya"_

Mereka tertegun.

"Dan disitu aku sadar akan pelajaran penting. Jika kalian perhatikan, anjing itu bisa saja terus berlari karena memang alam luar adalah 'rumah'nya dan 'orang tua'nya. Tapi justru mengapa anjing itu justru mengonggong sedih padaku meminta tolong untuk bertemu pemiliknya? Karena dia merasa bahwa rumahnya dan orang tuanya adalah pemiliknya. Disini akau belajar satu hal. Tentang Kepercayaan"

"Bagaimana sebuah kepercayaan adalah pondasi utama dalam membangun suatu hal. Aku memang tidak punya pengalaman apapun dalam berorganisai dan yang dikatakan oleh rekanku Naruko benar. Karena perempuan diciptakan untuk menjadi penolong laki – laki. Tapi tanpa sebuah kepercayaan, aku bisa membuat sekolah ini menjadi 'anjing liar' dan kalian bisa membuatku menjadi 'pemilik yang tak tahu apapun' "

Satu sekolah hening.

"Aku sudah mendapat kepercayaan dari orang yang mempunyai anjing tadi bahwa aku pun bisa memimpin. Namun aku tidak mau memimpin orang yang tidak ingin percaya kepadaku. Jadi kawan – kawan ku sekalian dan para dewan guru yang terhormat. Jika kalian memilih aku. Pastikan kalian menaruh kepercayaan kalian kepadaku karena aku lebih dulu mempercayakan diriku untuk kalian. Terima kasih"

Dan tepuk tangan serta suara riuh mengakhiri orasi Sasuke.

Dan Naruko hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Tanpa kita lanjutkan, semua orang sudah tahu siapa pemenangnya bukan?

…

Sasuke sedang bergelimangkan ucapan selamat dari tadi. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Naruko sedari tadi hanya bisa tersenyum pedas karena dirinya hanya mampu menempati posisi sebagai 'Wakil Ketua OSIS'.

Hasil pemilihan hanya beda tipis namun Sasuke lebih unggul satu poin.

"Sepertinya satu tahun kedepan, aku akan menemukan pangeran sombong kembali. Selamat ya" ujar Naruko sarat akan sindiran dan berbalik pergi.

Sampai tangannya dicekal oleh Sasuke dengan sangat amat kencang.

"Dimana Naruto?" Sasuke menjawab dingin, Naruko tersenyum menang.

"Otouto-ku sepertinya tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu"

Sasuke memperat pegangannya.

"Dimana Naruto?" kali ini suaranya lebih rendah. Naruko sudah merasakan sakit, namun dia tidak ingin kalah dari Sasuke. Naruko maju dan berbisik pelan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Dengar ya Sasuke, tidak semua hal di dunia ini bisa kau dapatkan. Termasuk Naruto"

Sasuke melepas pergelangan tangan Naruko. Dan kesempatan ini Naruko pakai untuk menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Perkataan Naruko tadi bagaikan kaset yang benangnya kusut di pikiran Sasuke.

Dari awal. Dia memang tidak mendapatkan Naruto.

…

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum haru.

Setelah meminta Kiba untuk merekam orasi Sasuke dan mengirimnya padanya, Naruto tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan disebut oleh Sasuke dalam orasinya.

Ia tersenyum bangga.

Namun diwaktu yang sama ia merasakan palu godam di hatinya.

"Kami-sama…mengapa rasanya begitu sakit" ujar Naruto lirih berhadapan dengan pohon ini.

Ya pohon tua di sebuah kebun maple.

Pohon yang mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke pertama kali.

Pohon yang juga mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke pertama kali setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu.

"Namikaze Naruto…"

Naruto merinding.

Dihadapannya. Ada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dirimu…bukankah dirimu masih disekolah…?" ujar Naruto kaget.

Dan suara ponsel sang Uchiha memecah keheningan yang ada.

_"__Sasuke. Aku harap dirimu kuat. Otou-san mendapat pesan dari otou-san Naruto bahwa Naruto menolak lamaran-mu"_

Naruto tercekat.

Ia tak berharap Sasuke mendengar berita ini ketika bersamanya.

"Begitu ya…" ujar Sasuke gamang, masih setia menatap Naruto.

_"__Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini. Begitu katanya"_

"Akan kututup dulu"

TUT.

Dan Sasuke memutuskan panggilan tersebut.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini Naruto?" ujar Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku tidak bisa bersamamu Sasuke, gomenasai…" ujar Naruto berat mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku…?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tercekat.

"JAWAB AKU NAMIKAZE NARUTO, APAKAH KAU MENCINTAIKU!?" suara Sasuke meninggi.

Naruto menunduk.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku…" ujar Sasuke gamang.

"…karna aku masih mencintaimu…dan aku tahu aku tidak pernah mendapatkanmu…" ujar Sasuke membuat Naruto menghadapkan wajahnya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke…aku-" ujar Naruto terpotong.

"Tak perlu kau jelaskan lebih lanjut. Terima kasih atas segalanya" dan Sasuke pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam.

"…mencintaimu…" ujar Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong lalu terjatuh duduk dan menangis.

Karena ia tahu. Berhubungan dengan Sasuke akan membuat Sasuke menderita, ia hanya akan menjadi beban hidup untuk orang sesempurna Sasuke.

Dan tanpa Sasuke tahu. Dahulu ada seorang anak kecil berambut pirang bermata biru safir, menunggunya setiap hari hingga membuatnya jatuh sakit hanya untuk mengatakan.

_"__Sasuke-kun. Ayo hidup bersama"_

Tapi itu dulu. Ketika Naruto merasa bahwa dia juga bisa sembuh. Tidak seperti sekarang ketika dirinya tahu bahwa raganya bukanlah apa – apa.

**To Be Countinued**

* * *

**Setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update juga hehehe.**

**Sebelumnya author minta maaf untuk chap sebelumnya dimana banyak para readers yang mengeluh akan penggunakan kata 'diriku/dirimu' yang terlalu banyak.**

**Sebenarnya kalau kalian cermati*dan mungkin akan membuat bingung* chap itu saya tulis dengan sudut pandang orang kedua*sudut pandang yang paling jarang digunakan, maka saya mencoba membuatnya*. Dimana pencampuran sudut pandang orang pertama dan ketiga yang tidak boleh menggunakan kalimat 'aku' 'saya' 'kamu' tapi 'kau' 'dia' dll. saya menggunakan kata 'diriku' dan 'dirimu' adalah memperhalus kalimat. karna kata 'kau' agak kurang enak didengar.**

**Namun setelah melihat review yang banyak mengeluh akan hal itu. Maka saya coba untuk tidak menggunakan sudut pandang ini lagi dan gomenasai atas ketidaknyamanannya.**

**Akhir kata dont forget Review,Fav, and Follow!**


	14. Turn Back

"Naruto, belajarnya kita sudahi dulu sampai disini ya" ujar Iruka sensei lalu membereskan kembali peralatan kerjanya dan memasukkannya kembali kedalam tas kerjanya. Naruto pun berdiri dan membungkuk memberi salam hormat.

"Sensei hati – hati dijalan ya" ujar Naruto tersenyum.

"Hai! Ah! Satu lagi. Selama sebulan kedepan Sensei tidak bisa mengajarimu karena harus pergi ke Shikoku karena ditugaskan sekolah sebagai pengajar relawan disana. Dirimu mau diberi tugas selama sebulan atau diliburkan saja?" tanya Iruka.

"Lebih baik libur saja Sensei. Aku sudah lama tidak membantu okaa-san di kedai" ujar Naruto. Iruka mengangguk lalu pamit pulang.

Naruto menghela nafas lalu membereskan buku yang berserakkan di lantai kamarnya dan ia susun kembali di meja belajarnya. Dan tidak sengaja melihat ponselnya.

Ponsel pemberian Sasuke.

Lalu terdiam hening.

Ia mengambil sebuah kotak dibawah meja belajarnya lalu membukannya.

Isinya adalah seragam, tas, dan sepatu yang dibelikan Sasuke untuknya.

"_Kawai…"_

Naruto tersenyum. Lalu kemudian senyumnya menghilang

Banyak yang telah berubah setahun belakangan ini.

Semenjak hari itu. Hari di kebun maple itu.

Setelah membawa medali emas dari olimpiade itu setahun yang lalu. Sasuke mengikuti _Student Exchange_(Pertukaran Pelajar) ke salah satu sekolah di Amerika Serikat. Tepatnya di Washington DC, disana Sasuke akan belajar disana selama satu tahun.

Karna sepeninggal Sasuke, kakaknya Naruko otomatis naik pangkat menjadi Ketua OSIS. Banyak terobosan baru yang dilakukan kakaknya, termasuk meminta Iruka sensei sebagai guru _home schooling_nya. Bahkan selama periode kepengurusannya tak ada angka siswa terlambat maupun daftar siswa yang masuk kedalam _black list_.

Mungkin semua takut akan aura kakaknya.

Kakak tertuanya Kyubi juga telah lulus dengan gelar sarjana S1 setahun yang lalu dan melanjutkan studynya untuk gelar S2 bersama kakaknya Kurama, Deidara di Universitas yang masih sama. Itachi juga sedang mengambil S2 nya namun di Universitas yang berbeda. Di Denmark. Lebih tepatnya Universitas Kopenhagen.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan kedua Uchiha itu memilih _study abroad_.

Berbicara mengenai Kurama. Adik sahabat Niichannya itu telah berpacaran dengan Sakura yang notabenya sahabat Neechannya. Gaara sendiri tengah berhubungan serius dengan Naruko. Shikamaru sendiri menurut Naruto menyukai Kiba namun sepanjang setahun ini yang Naruto lihat Kiba enggan berlama – lama di sekolah jika bukan karna urusan OSIS maupun ekskul.

Sepertinya hubungan keduanya semakin renggang.

Berbicara mengenai Gaara yang bisa 'bersatu' dengan kakaknya. Awalnya Gaara mendekati dirinya dan berkali – kali menyatakan cintanya namun ditolak halus oleh Naruto berkali – kali juga membuaat Gaara menyera dan berpaling ke pangkuan Naruko.

Karna bukan sebuah rahasia umum lagi siapa pemilik hati Naruto.

Sudah jelas pemiliknya yang memakai kalung yang sama yang dipakai Naruto tiap hari.

Otousannya juga mendapat kenaikan pangkat di perusahaan Uchiha membuat dirinya bisa membuat toko kedai ramen khusus untuk okaasannya di pinggiran kota.

Jadi mereka tidak akan berjualan di samping rumah lagi.

Pelanggan ibunya juga mulai banyak. Rata – rata para pekerja kelas menengah hingga kebawah (karyawan hingga _cleaning service_) karena selain harganya murah, ramen merupakan makanan 'rakyat' yang mudah diterima dimana – mana. Semenjak Sasuke pergi okaasannya tidak mengizinkan Naruto bekerja di kedai ramen dan hanya fokus saja pada home schoolingnya sehingga terkadang yang membantu di kedai ramen ibunya adalah adalah Gaara ataupun Naruko. Sebenarnya ibunya sudah dibantu dengan salah satu pegawai seumuran Kyubi namanya Kenichi Huntswood. Dia _part time workers_ di kedai ibunya. Seorang mahasiswa blasteran Jepang – Inggris yang kuliah di universitas dan jurusan yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Sebenarnya keluarga Kenichi cukup 'kaya' namun entah mengapa membuat Kenichi mengambil pekerjaan sambilan dikedai ramen okaasannya.

Mungkin dia punya 'maksud terselubung'

Kyubi mengambil pekerjaan sambilan sebagai penulis lepas. Semenjak ia lulus dengan gelar S1 di antara namanya, ia mengambil S2 tanpa membebani orang tuanya. Ia sering sekali dipanggil untuk menjadi penulis naskah drama maupun opera kesenian di sekolah maupun umum dari situ sedikit demi sedikit Kyubi mampu membiayai sekolahnya sendiri.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto sendiri?

Dia tidak berubah sama sekali selain tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya naik beberapa inchi dan rambut pirangnya yang mulai panjang sehingga terpaksa dipotong pendek. Ia masih sering mengajak pompomnie yang sekarang sudah bertambah ukurannya bermain di taman atau di…

Kebun Maple.

Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang berubah dari Naruto.

Ia tidak bahagia…

Ia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama keluarga dan temannya namun disini… ditempat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan manis dan pahit ini… Naruto mengeluarkan air matanya. Air mata kebahagiaan maupun air mata keterperukkan. Naruto tumpahkan di pohon rindang ini.

Naruto selama ini tidak punya nyali untuk mendekati pohon itu. Pohon itu terlalu sakral dan suci untuknya, baginya pohon itu enggan menerimanya karena terlalu bodoh menolak orang sebaik Sasuke. Pomponie juga paham, ia tidak pernah mendekati pohon itu dan hanya bermain di sekitar bunga bakung.

Bahkan seekor anjing pun tahu bahwa Naruto masih-atau bahkan mencintai- pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut raven yang selalu muncul dalam halusinasinya ketika ia memegang kalung itu. Seperti sekarang.

"_Merindukanku?" ujar sebuah suara dari seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri memandang Naruto yang terbujur bebas di rumput._

Naruto terssenyum.

"Sangat…" ujar Naruto memandang Sasuke lirih.

Iya tahu, sangat tahu. Bahwa yang dihadapannya ini adalah ilusinya semata, khayalannya semata. Bukan Sasuke sesungguhnya. Namun ini sangat membuatnya nyaman, membuatnya tenang, membuatnya bisa beranfas lega sedikit meskipun pada akhirnya sakit terlalu dalam.

Contohnya seperti saat ini

"_Kalau begitu kau mencintaiku…?"_

"Aku…"

"_Tak perlu dijawab aku sudah tahu jawabannya…pasti kau mecintaiku" ujar Sasuke tersenyum lepas_

Naruto menutup matanya rapat – rapat namun air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti mengaliri pipi _chubby_nya. Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu.

Hanya ingin mengatakan kalimat itu sekali saja

Namun lidahnya mendadak kelu.

"_Aku tidak bisa bersamamu Sasuke, gomenasai…" _

"_Apa kau mencintaiku…?" _

"_JAWAB AKU NAMIKAZE NARUTO, APAKAH KAU MENCINTAIKU!?" _

"_Apakah kau mencintaiku…" _

"…_karna aku masih mencintaimu…dan aku tahu aku tidak pernah mendapatkanmu…" _

"_Sasuke…aku-" _

"_Tak perlu kau jelaskan lebih lanjut. Terima kasih atas segalanya" _

Naruto masih hapal dengan ekspresi itu. Percakapan itu masih Naruto ingat.

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat dan menghirup nafasnya kuat – kuat lalu membuka iris biru sapphire itu kembali.

Dan bayangan Sasuke sudah menghilang kemana.

Naruto tersenyum getir.

Musim salju berlalu membawa dinginnya hati

Musim semi datang membawa kehangatan

Lalu pergi mengambil Musim gugur

Dan sebentar lagi musim gugur pun menjemput musim salju kembali.

Dan Naruto masih setia mencintai orang yang memakai kalung yang sama dengannya.

"Aku memang pantas untuk dibenci…Sasuke-kun..."

Dia berfikir bahwa amelepaskan Sasuke adalah keputusan yang tepat namun…

Kesakitan ini terlalu berat untuk ia tanggung sendiri.

…

Pemuda raven itu menyesap kopi _mochalattte_-nya dalam diam. Tubuh tangguh yang dibalut dengan _sweatshirt_ abu – abu dan jeans hitam menambah nilai plus untuk orang – orang yang sibuk memandangnya penuh minat.

Tepatnya sih kaum hawa.

"Oh! Rasanya aku mau mati dipelukan pangeran berhati iblis ini"

Kecuali, 'hawa' yang satu ini.

Kim Airang. Mahasiswi blasteran Jepang – Korea yang juga mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ini.

Sasuke hanya menganggap angin lalu omongan Ai, ia masih berminat dengan hidangannya.

Ai menghela nafas lelah. Ia sedikitit tahu banyak tentang orang yang masih membuat Sasuke tidak berpaling ke hati yang lain. Sasuke sepertinya enggan untuk melupakan orang itu.

"Bagaimana kabar orang itu…?" tanya Ai sambil menikmati _sandwich_ dengan taburan saus maple.

Sasuke terdiam lalu menaruh kopinya kembali ke meja.

Ia sudah tidak berminat.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan juga tak mau tahu" ujar Sasuke lalu menghadapkan wajahnya keluar restoran.

"Kalau begitu buang saja kalung yang masih terpasang apik dilehermu" cibir Ai.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia kalah telak jika berbicara dengan Ai

"_Anyway_, sebentar lagi masa pertukaran pelajar kita telah berakhir. Kau tidak ingin berminat untuk melanjutkan sekolah disini kan?" tanya Ai.

"Aku justru mulai berpikiran seperti itu" jawab Sasuke

"Ck. Temui dia Sasuke. Dia juga sedang menunggumu" ujar Ai serius

"Dia tidak mungkin men-"

"Jika kau masih ada disana menanti jawabannya tanpa memotongnya. Kira - kira apa yang akan dia ucapkan?" tanya Ai memotong Sasuke.

"Sudah pasti dia akan-"

"_Sasuke…aku-"_

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku pulang duluan" ujar Sasuke meninggalkan Ai sendirian disana.

Ai menghela nafas.

"Kalung itu yang mempertemukanmu dengannya. Percayalah" ujar Ai gamang menatap kepergian Sasuke.

…

"_Jika kau masih ada disana menanti jawabannya tanpa memotongnya. Kira - kira apa yang akan dia ucapkan?"_

Ucapan Ai masih terngiang – ngiang di kepala Sasuke.

Sekarang dia ada disini. Di kamar asramanya, menyelesaikan _packing_ barangnya. Sudah setahun lebih dia disini mencoba melupakan Naruto.

Dan selama setahun lebih itu pula cintanya begitu dalam pada Naruko.

Dan dering telpon membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Moshi – moshi?" ujar Sasuke tanpa melihat naman penelpon

"_Sasuke-chan bagaimana kabarmu disana nak?"_

Ah, ibunya…

"Baik – baik saja okaa-san"

"_Cepatlah kemari, oh ya jangan pernah berfikir untuk melanjutkan sekolah diluar seperti nii-chan mu ya!"_

"Justru aku baru mau menakannya pada okaa-san ingin mengikuti Itcahi-nii ke Kopenhagen"

"_Okaa-san benar – benar akan membencimu dan mencoreng namamu dari daftar keluarga Uchiha!"_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan dan keheningan terjadi beberapa saat.

"Okaa-san?"

"_Sasuke…apakah begitu sakit rasanya nak…"_

Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku baik – baik saja okaa-san…"

"_Dia juga mengalami sakit yang sama…" _

Sasuke mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan ucapan ibunya.

"Okaa-san telponnya aku tutup-"

"_Dia masih mencintaimu nak. Amat sangat mencintaimu, pulanglah… tolong basuh lukanya…"_

Dan sambungan pun dimatikan oleh ibunya.

Hati Sasuke mendadak bimbang, hari ini semua orang mendadak membuatnya untuk bertemu kembali dengan Naruto.

Ia membanting tubuhnya dikasur. Lelah.

Lelah dengan semua ini.

"_Jika kau masih ada disana menanti jawabannya tanpa memotongnya. Kira - kira apa yang akan dia ucapkan?"_

"_Aku tidak bisa bersamamu Sasuke, gomenasai…" _

"_Dia juga mengalami sakit yang sama…" _

"_JAWAB AKU NAMIKAZE NARUTO, APAKAH KAU MENCINTAIKU!?" _

"_Dia masih mencintaimu nak. Amat sangat mencintaimu, pulanglah… tolong basuh lukanya…"_

"_Sasuke…aku-" _

Sasuke membuka matanya cepat.

"…_mencintaimu…"_

Sasuke terdiam.

"_Sasuke-kun. Ayo hidup bersama"_

Sasuke pun menoleh kesumber suara. Disampingnya ada sosok yang ia cintai tengah tersenyum memandangnya.

"_Apa Sasuke-kun tidak mau hidup bersamaku?"_

"Kau menolakku"

"_Aku tidak menolakmu"_

"Lalu apa kau mencintaiku?"

Dia tersenyum

"_Aku merindukanmu"_

Dan bayangan itu pun perlahan menghilang…

"_Ya? Apa barangmu ada yang ketinggalan di café?"_

"Ai aku butuh bantuanmu"

"_Eh?"_

"Belikan aku tike penerbangan tercepat hari ini juga"

"_Hah!?"_

"Sekarang"

Ada satu yang harus Sasuke pastikan.

…

"Kesehatanmu makin membaik Naruto. Kurasa aktivitas sedang seperti berlari maupun berenang tidak begitu mempengaruhi kesehatanmu. Aku akan menurunkan dosis obatmu" ujar Tsunade melihat catatan rekap kesehatan Naruto.

Kyubi yang menemani Naruto juga senang dibuatnya.

"Aku akan pergi dulu menebus resep obatnya" ujar Kyubi meninggalkan Naruto dan Tsunade diruangan kerjanya.

Tsunade menatap Naruto yang baru saja disuntik vitamin oleh salah satu perawatnya.

Tsunade mengingat percakapannya kembali dengan Mikoto dan Kushina

"_Naruto tidak bahagia selama setahun ini Tsunade-san. Aku percaya itu" ujar Kushina mengeluh_

"_Sasuke juga sepertinya enggan kembali ke Jepang" ujar Mikoto_

"_Memangnya mengapa mereka berdua berpisah?" tanya Tsunade_

"_Aku pun tidak tahu. Tiba – tiba saja Naruto meminta memutuskan hubungan yang bahkan belum resmi ia jalankan" ujar Kushina_

"_Apakah putraku menyakiti Naruto?" tanya Mikoto khawatir. Ia sudah jatuh sayang kepada Naruto._

"_Kurasa tidak. Sasuke memperlakukan Naruto dengan baik. Ia mungkin mempunyai hubungan yang buruk dengan Naruko maupun Kyubi tapi setiap melihat Naruto ada pancaran cinta disana" ujar Kushina_

"_Apa mungkin karena Naruto merasa tidak cocok dengan Sasuke?"_

"_Mungkin saja. Naruto adalah tipe anak yang kurang percaya diri dia tidak berani menuruti keinginannya sendiri" ujar Kushina_

"_Aku akan mencoba membantu sebisaku" ujar Tsunade_

_Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan meski… ini akan ditentang oleh sang kepala keluarga Namikaze_

"Naru bagaimana suntikkanya?"

"Tidak begitu sakit Tsuande san" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah. Jantungmu sehat, nadinya teratur, paru – parumu juga, tidak ada masalah dengan organ pencernaan, ekskresimu bagus…dan…"

"Dan…?"

"Rahim. Rahimmu juga dalam keadaan sehat Naruto"

Kini giliran Naruto yang terdiam.

**To Be Countinued**


End file.
